Born from hate
by Future-Forgotten
Summary: What would happen if naruto was sent to Hozukijou for a completely different reason and how would it change him when he returns home to Konoha? NOT A CANON STORY! Rated M for future violence and Lemons This is a NarutoxAnko and a NarutoxFem.Kyuubi fic!
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: Okay! so i got some reviews saying there were some spacing problems which a buddy of mine said its a glitch from notepad which is what i write with so i dragged the file into Wordpad and did my best to fix it so i hope its better than it was!**

**Okay well here is the first chapter of the story i apologize if its to short for some readers, i just wanna clarify that I thought of this fic just out of the blue so im not entirely sure on where its gonna go yet but hopefully it will be good enough to turn it into a long Fic.**

**This Fic starts off with my own version of what happened during the Blood prison movie and will continue from there.**

**Any advice or ideas are welcome as well as any reviews.**

**Enjoy the first chapter!**

Konoha-Hokages office.

It is late in the evening with the tell tale signs of a storm coming in, the wind is picking up at an alarming rate with the cracks of thunder being heard in the distance, despite the noise those in the Hokages office were greeted with an uneasy silence as the Lady Hokage looked over those before her.

Propped up on the wall to her far left was the temporary team seven captain Yamato who had a serious look plastered on his face, a couple inches to his left was Sakura Haruno the second apprentice to their Kage Tsunade Senju and one of the last two remaining original members of team seven, she had a look of worry and slight caution.

To her right stood Sai with his usual poker face standing silently, if he was troubled at all by what may happen he sure didn't show it.

Off to the far right was Kakashi Hatake who to the shock of anyone who knew him could be seen with a look of just as much seriousness as Yamato in his one visible eye, between them all is our blond hero Naruto Uzumaki who had before being dragged here by an ANBU was enjoying a nice big bowl of Ramen from his favorite place in the village.

Standing directly to the Kage's right is her first apprentice Shizune who could be seen holding her pig ton-ton with an expression similar to Sakura's.

They each stood in silent attention as Tsunade leaned back into her chair and gave them one more look before explaining the reason for their summon "Apparently, the Raikage was attacked last night." she stated in a neutral tone.

This earned a look of shock from everyone in the room, it would be mad to directly attack a Kage in their own village especially one with as much strength as the Raikage.

"Naruto, Kumogakure has identified you as the attacker." she said with a little more force in her tone than usual.

"I-I didn't Do anything!" exclaimed Naruto.

For a moment Naruto tried to wave it off with a forced laugh thinking this was a trick "You must be joking, Tsunade baa-chan-"

He was quickly interrupted by Tsunade "Three Jounin from Kumogakure and two from Iwagakure have been killed." she said with a tone demanding his attention "Kirigakure and Iwagakure sent us these." she then removes two papers from a drawer in her desk and slides them across revealing two badly drawn faces of Naruto on wanted posters.

At this point Narutos jaw could have hit the floor with this much shocking information being sent his way all at once. "No way!" yelled Sakura from the back "Naruto would never do something like that!" she continued with just as much shock as Naruto "There must have been a mistake, Tsunade-Sama!"

"Silence!" yelled the Kage.

"But-" before Sakura could finish Tsunade interrupts again "This is something that could affect our relations with the other villages." she explained a bit softer than her previous shout but with the same amount of seriousness.

Sakura remained silent after hearing this not wanting to make things worse "It wasn't me!" Naruto yelled desperately as he turned to face his sensei "Kakashi-sensei, you gotta believe me!" he says "I had ramen at Ichiraku's yesterday, and then..." he continues while taking a quick thinking pose "Then I spent all night playing shogi with Shikamaru!" he finished hoping they believe him.

"Naruto, until you're proven innocent you will be incarcerated at Houzukijou." said Tsunade gaining back his attention.

"What's Houzukijou?" he asks as he turns to face his Kage.

"It's a shinobi prison in Kusagakure that's jointly run by all the villages. explained Kakashi.

"Anyone can get in there, but not everyone can leave." continued Yamato "It holds criminal shinobi on behalf of all the villages." he finishes.

"I'm telling you I didn't do anything!" Naruto yelled again getting really nervous "This is some kind of plot to get me away from the village." he says waving his arms around in panic.

"Enough!" yelled Tsunade and as if on cue Naruto drops his hands into a familiar sign "Kage Bunshin no-" he never got to finish his jutsu in time before he hears "Mokuton Shichurou!" from Yamato as beams of wood erupts from the floor and wrap themselves around Narutos neck and arms while it also creates a cage around him.

"H-hey, wait!" he yells as Tsunade hops over her desk and places a seal on the cage keeping him in place, as she finishes with the seal she also reaches inside and removes Narutos leaf village headband before taking a step back from the cage "It wasn't me!" he pleaded from within his binds

"Take him away!" the Lady Hokage yelled and on cue several leaf Jounin enter through the doorway and life his cage "I didn't do anything!" he yelled one last time before the leaf shinobi carried him away.

Moments after he was gone everyone in the room let out a sigh as the lights flashed on and they looked between each other "Man that was close!" said Tsunade as she slumped back into her chair "Hey, did I do alright?" asked Sakura franticly.

They each stopped and looked out the window of the office to see Naruto being carried off through the village, as this happened groups of civilians could be seen cheering from the sides of the road and from within their homes that the 'Demon' was finally being taken care of.

"Man, Naruto is going to be so heartbroken at the end of all this." stated Yamato while each of them looked down depressingly "Well I guess I'm going to end up treating him to Ramen when he gets back." said Kakashi trying to lighten the mood.

"So how long do you think it will take before we can go get him out for the plan?" asked Sakura all eyes on Tsunade.

"It shouldn't be more than a couple weeks before 'they' make their move and when they do we will be ready." she says before dismissing them all.

'Just hang on for a while Naruto-kun, we will be there soon.' she thought before turning to the bane of all Kages, paperwork...

Down in the streets of Konoha.

The people of the village had all stopped to witness the 'Demon brat' being carried away in a cage, at the sight of this the large groups started cheering "The demon is finally leaving!" "Finally we can all sleep soundly at night!" things of this nature could be heard from the crowd, as soon as the cheering people also started throwing trash and random objects at his causing the ninja who were tasked with carrying him to step up their pace.

'I just need to be strong!' he thought to himself 'They will see that this is a set up and i will be back home in no time!'

As he was carried off he was quiet until he saw something horrible, in the crowds of people cheering for his grim fate was the entire Konoha nine along with Teuchi and his daughter Ayame people he considered his family were now cheering with the rest of the village Kiba was even throwing stuff with them while the rest settled for glaring at him of jumping for joy.

You could practicly hear his heart completely shatter like glass into thousands of pieces with this sight, all of their faces of hate and joy at his fate burning them selves into his mind forever.

He honestly thought he was past all of this, when he was a little kid similar things have happened to him but it was never this bad and it never hurt as much, being an orphan he never had to worry about the hate of anyone but the villagers but now here he is being carried away for something he didn't do while his 'family' cheered for it.

It took about twenty minutes to get to the front gates of Konoha where a group of prison guards were waiting for him, as the leaf village shinobi placed him down one of them signed a transfer paper and they left for the new escorts to pick up his cage and was once more carried away.

The last thing to cross his mind as he left the land of fire was what he could have done to kami to diserve this.

Kusagakure-Houzukijou

The trip to his prison had been less than enjoyable after they left the land of fire, since Kusagakure was overseas they had to go through wave country to get on a boat that had several other criminal shinobi being sent away from their respective villages, on their way they had passed the village Naruto had saved in his youth with his friends and sensei and as if Kami just loved to kick people when they were down Tazuna and his grandson Inari had seen Naruto caged and being carried off.

Unlike those in Konoha the people of this village loved Naruto as their hero none of them hearing about his apparent assassination attempt on the Raikage, the guards escorting him had kept them both away from the 'prisoner' the several times they tried to get close to see what had happened, the one thought that went through Narutos head was of how much Inari had grown since he last saw them all.

After a quick break in the land of waves they made their way to the port town and boarded the ship to Kusagakure, Naruto had no idea he could get this sea sick as the violent waves crashed against the boat for nearly all the trip there since their departure, it was a rough three day trip before they finally reached their destination and even though where he was headed saddenedand angered him right now he was just glad to be back on land.

It took about fifteen minutes to get from the beach port up to the prison and the entire way there his thoughts lingered to his friends if they ever were that in the first place, every fiber of his being wanted this to be some kind of cruel joke he wanted his friends to still love him like he thought they did but the looks on their faces as he was dragged away told him that it was real and that hurt him more than a chidori through the chest.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed he was already inside the prison with the rest with his cage being set down, at the front of them were several guards one of which rather large around the middle and had the worst haircut he had ever seen in his life a close second to the shared style of Lee and Gai "Quiet down scum! The Warden is about to speak!" yelled the man as a tall and rather skinny man with long black hair stepped forward "My name is Mui and I'm in charge around here-" he was interrupted as Naruto chose this chance to speak "Let me out! I'm innocent!" he yelled

as the other prisoners looked at him like he was either brave or just an idiot, at this Mui stepped down from his platform and proceeded to the cage Naruto was in, once he got close enough he had removed the seal binding the cage and Naruto fell limp to the ground having been in that one position for almost four days caused him various limbs to go numb.

As Naruto began to sit up he was instantly slammed in the chest "Katon: Tenrō!" yelled Mui as Naruto flew through the air and slammed into the giant gates behind them, the other prisoners stood wide-eyed as Naruto rolled around in pain "This is a sealing Jutsu passed down through my clan and is the main reason we have remained in charge here, this jutsu will keep you from molding chakra and cancels all chakra based enhancements and will only allow you to keep enough to live." he paused for a moment to let them all soak in the info before he continued "This is a fire based jutsu and as such you will combust if you are a certain distance from me, now remember this because it is a fire based jutsu it won't work under water but if you try to escape into the ocean the strong currents will sweep you around and drown you before you have the chance to mold any chakra." he paused once more before finishing "There are only two ways to get rid of the seal the first being if I remove it and the second is if you die."

After a few moments of extreme pain Naruto passed out, with a wave of the hand a couple guards lifted the blond shinobi from the ground and the group went inside to get screened before being assigned a cell, after waking up and being stripped down to be checked for any hidden weapons he was brought to his cell which had two others inside as well each looking hungrily at him like wolfs who haven't eaten in a week.

That night was probably one of the worst he has ever had in his life, the beatings could be heard from half way across the cell block and he was just to tired to fight back or defend himself.

Time skip-One month since arrival

It had been a while since he was brought to the prison and in that time he quickly began to see what hell was like, it seems that the seal that was placed on Naruto the first day did more than just seal away his chakra it had also sealed away his enhanced healing, he realized this in his fourth day when the wounds from the first had still yet to heal which was weird to him since wounds like those would normally be better by the next day, not used to his chakra being so low with the reserves he had it left him physically weak to the point he had trouble defending himself for more than a few minutes from the daily and sometimes nightly beatings he received from his cell mates.

Looking himself over in the mirror he had noticed a few changes in his appearance, one of the most noticeable was a scar on his forehead from when his head got slammed onto a large stone in the courtyard after being ganged up on by six other inmates for accidently bumping into one of them and since everyone here is a shinobi he not only got beat but he got beat by people who knew how to make it hurt like nothing the villagers in Konoha had ever done to him in the past.

There are dark bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep he got along with a single black left eye from todays beating which brings him to the room he is in now, Naruto left the mirror and went to a weight set to begin a workout he figured since he couldn't mold his chakra he may as well build up his physical strength so he may better defend himself during his stay here, as he finished up this days workout he decided to head to the cafeteria for some food which was actually pretty damn good in his opinion atleast better than the rations he had to use during missions.

As he entered the cafeteria he ignored the glares he got from some of the other inmates including those he was bunked with as his thoughts were drawn to a different matter, after sitting down and beginning his meal which consisted some soup and a half loaf of bread he had been thinking of his home, he hadn't heard a single thing since he got here about the progress of his case but with the exit he had from the village he figured they all just didn't care enough to find the real culprit.

He wondered how his life will be when he returned home, back to the people who seemed to relish the idea of him being gone how would he deal with his old friends and the people of the village? Would the council even allow him back home even when he was proven innocent he just didn't know what to think about them anymore he couldn't even order the prison ramen because the food reminded him to much of his days at the Ichiraku ramen stand laughing and being happy with his 'family'.

He finished his meal in relative silence before heading back to his cell to get ready for another pain full sleepless night.

One year-Eight months since arrival

Naruto had just been released from the prison infirmary with a bandage across his head covering his left eye much like his old Sensei had done in the past, while the prison medic-nin were good not being able to heal from all wounds was a huge disadvantage for the blond but he was making up for it with his training and workouts, the cause for the bandage happened the day before in the showers he had been cleaning himself before everyone but him silently left the wash room as twelve others made their way inside, it seems his two bunkmates 'sold' him to the leader of one of the stronger prison gangs who happened to have a thing for blonds and in his attempt to escape he got a prison shiv to his left eye followed by being 'claimed' and left on the floor of the showers broken and bleeding, his attackers were smirking and laughing the entire time.

He made his way to his workout room and after a quick check to see no one was around he begun his now doubled routine of weights, sparring with wooden posts ,pushups, sit ups, laps around the courtyard and ending with some meditation which today was particularly painful for him, during his meditation his bunkmates had made their way into the workout room and spotted Naruto sitting in the corner "Oi, Uzumaki how was your night?" asked the taller of the two he had large muscles with dark skin and white hair similar to those of Kumo "Yeah, sleep well?" continued the smaller of the two who had almost as much muscle as the first he was of light skin with black hair.

With his thoughts returning to reality Naruto stood from his meditation and glared at the two before him and as if on cue they both rushed him and unfortunately for them he was ready this time, after hearing that they sold him he spent the day in the infirmary thinking of what to do to them when he got out and none of those thought were pleasant, as the duo drew closer Naruto quickly grabbed one of the smaller weights of about thirty pounds and smashed it over the head of the smaller one with a sickening crunch of bone and flesh he wasted no time in doing the same to the taller whom he tackled to the floor and continued to repeatedly smash the weights down onto his face before he caved the entire head in on itself leaving a very gruesome mess.

Naruto did the same to the shorter one to make sure he was dead before he stopped and was panting heavily, after a few moments his stood and looked at himself in the mirror, the sight before him would have caused most people to vomit he was covered in blood,bone and brain matter from his waist to his face but he didn't care at all in fact he didn't feel a single thing to what he just did, in the past he would be horrified by his actions and have nightmares over it for months to come but that was the old him, after his incident the day before he was changed no longer the happy loving blond he was.

After his ordeal he once again went to the cafeteria not even bothering to clean himself, as he entered the room fell silent a lot of them having horrified looks on their faces at the gory mess before them while others remained neutral either out of respect for the blond for finally protecting himself or fear at how far he took it, Naruto scanned the room with an eye that was blank and dull no longer full of the life it once held which caused a few of the weaker inmates to shutter, after a moment of motionless he just walked his way to the cooks who at this point were shivering before him while he calmly ordered his food and found a table to enjoy his meal in the silence that didn't stop until he left twenty minutes later.

This was the most peaceful night he's had since he got here now that his bunkmates were no longer an issue, he thought about what he did for most of the night before finally slipping into a dreamless sleep.

Four years-three months since arrival

It has been four years and Naruto still hasn't heard a single word from Tsunade or anyone outside the prison for that matter not that he really cared anymore since he figured everyone had forgotten him by now, since his incident three years ago Naruto was kept in a single man cell which to him was perfectly fine as he didn't enjoy the company of the last group very much, it is early in the afternoon and Naruto was relaxing in the courtyard after his laps when a taller man in a long coat with yellow stripes approached him "Hello Naruto-san" the man said with a cheery tune as he smiled down at the resting Uzumaki "Hello Maroi-San" Naruto replied in a neutral tone as stood to his feet, Narutos appearance has changed a lot since he first came to Hozikijou While he was only slightly taller than before having gained a couple inches he made up for it in muscle while not bulging or anything they are a lot more visible than before, his hair was cut shorter and styled so that the spikes pointed forwards instead of all directions with a chin strap beard, his clothing no the jumpsuit he always wore now consisted of black baggy ANBU styled pants tucked into black shinobi sandals along with a black sleeveless hooded jacket with orange trimmings on the hood and the kanji for Fox on the back in burnt orange he left the jacket open with no shirt on under it.

While all of this was a drastic change from his old look the most noticeable change to his body was the countless scars covering his arms torso and a few on his face the worst being the one around his eye when it was removed, after he killed his former bunkmates he was constantly being ganged up on by other inmates wanting to make a name for themselfs in a gang or whatever other reason, while most of the ones who attacked him lived they would spend months in the infirmary at a time with the things Naruto would to do them.

It was a couple months after this started that he met Maroi and slowly began to trust him over the years, Maroi had told him the real reason he was here for a mission gathering information on a group of shady ninja who helped run the prison as well as his relationship with Mui if you could call it that, after hearing the explanation Naruto felt he had to no reason not to believe the man so he just accepted it for what it was and it was nice to have someone to talk to every now and then.

After a comfortable silence it was interrupted by a guard approaching the duo "Uzumaki, you have a visitor!" the guard called earning him the sight of a shocked Naruto with his one functional eye widening, this has never happened before maybe they finally found the culprit who framed him those years ago "Lets go Uzumaki!" he was snapped back to reality and followed after the guard while putting his hood up, he followed the guard for about ten minutes into a large room with other guards in each corner and a table in the center with two chairs one of which was occupied by none other than Tsunade Senju who he noticed hasn't change a bit since the last time he saw her.

Upon his entry she eyes him quickly before looking to the guard "Who is this? I asked for Naruto Uzumaki." she asked looking between the two when Naruto just eyed her with his now usual dead eye "It's nice to see you Hokage-sama." he said in monotone as he romoved his hood revealing his blond hair and whisker marks to her.

"Naruto?" she asked with a shocked tone as he was brought to the table and sat down across from his Godmother.

All he could do was nod as his mind raced a mile a minute thinking of why she was here, most of his thoughts hoping that she was here to take him back to the village but at the same time that same thought scarred him, he has changed and there was no denying it at this point and he doubts things will ever be the same for him back in Konoha.

After a few minutes of a very uncomfortable silence Tsunade decided to start "How have you been Naruto-kun?" she asked hoping for the same energetic response she got before.

"I have had worse days Hokage-sama." he replied with the same emotionless tone while he gently rubbed his closed left eye which got a saddened look from Tsunade which he caught "But it hasn't been completely bad, the food here is pretty good." he said trying his hardest to sound kinder for the woman he used to consider a mother figure.

She could only chuckle softly before taking in his new look, it hurt her inside seeing all the scars he has which seem to go on forever over his skin "We all miss you at the village, your friends keep going on about you when I see them after missions always asking if I knew how you were doing." she said with a smile.

At this Narutos eyes went from dead to cold and he gave her a small glare which she was surprized he could even do "Are these the same 'friends' that were cheering for my capture while they threw garbage at me Hokage-sama?" ask asked while spitting the word 'friends' with a bit of venom.

"What?" she asked wide-eyed, she had never heard of this happening from anyone before.

"They were all there, Shikamaru,Ino,Chouji,Neji,Tenten,Lee,Hinata,Kiba,Shino even Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku were there with joyous expressions while throwing garbage at me as I was carried out of the village." he said with a mix of anger and sadness in his voice, even though he didn't raise his voice once it was clear he had some unpleasant feelings for them all, even a couple guards were disgusted at this having gotten to know Naruto over the last four years and seen how kind he is behind the coldness he now showed to others.

Tsunade was furious at hearing this and close to breaking the table under her grip at the edge "Well I promise to get to the bottom of this when I return to the village Naruto-kun." she said as she now thought of how she was going to ask/punish them all "Don't bother yourself with it Hokage-sama." he said now back to his normal monotone voice which cause her jaw to drop "But why Naruto?" she asked skipping the honorific "I'm over it, I have had time to think about what I saw and came to the same conclusion as when I was six." he said as he sat back into

the chair trying to get more comfortable, with a raised brow Tsunade had to know what he is talking about "What was your conclusion?"

After sitting up and leaning down placing his hands across his face with elbows on the table much like she did when assigning missions he stayed silent for several minutes before speaking "I came to think of them the same as those villagers who used to treat me nicely only to hurt me in the end by either leading me to a secluded place to beat me or poison me with food as it was much more satisfying to them to see my hopes crushed." he said staring at her for a moment before sitting back into his chair once more satisfied with the response he gave.

She could only look down sadness apparent on her face with hints of anger and regret, after several more minutes passed Naruto decided to ask his questions next "Hokage-sama." he said gaining her attention, she didn't like how he no longer called her baa-chan as much as she wanted him to stop before it just seemed different without his happy attitude "Have you had any luck with finding the people responsible for all of this?" he asked with sincere hope heard in his normally dead tone.

A smile graced her lips hearing a bit of his old self in the tone of his voice while she nodded "Yes Naruto-kun, we caught the man responsible." she said with happiness at his now wide eye "Aparently he had not heard of your incarceration and used an advanced henge to turn into you in our village no less, this was a week ago." she said letting him soak in the information.

He looked to the floor as a small smile creeped across his face something that hasn't happened once since he arrived here, he looked back up to Tsunade as if asking a question which she caught and just nodded her own smile never wavering "Yes Naruto-kun, I am here to take you home." she said not as the Hokage but as his Godmother and with as much love in her voice as a real mother's.

As if on cue the door opened once more revealing Mui who wasted no time to get to Naruto, he just stood there for a few minutes before a smirk made its way onto his face while Naruto just stared at him waiting for something to happen only to be stood up from his chair by two guards who knew him the best "Congrats Uzumaki-san, you'r getting out today." one of them said in a whisper before they both lifted his jacket up, seeing this Mui goes through several handsigns before slamming both hands into Naruto's chest causing a small yell to escape his lips as the Seal slowly sizzled away from sight allowing for the first time in four years his chakra to flow through him like nature intended.

Seeing his work complete Mui settled for placing a hand on Naruto's should still with a smirk "You are one of the very few to have the Tenro removed willingly, now get out of my prison." he said with a wider smirk than before as he walked away from the group, Seeing him leave the guards all left except for the two who were still holding a heavily panting Naruto, to say the removal process was unpleasant would be an understatement in his mind.

After catching his breath he was surprized when both guards quickly let him go as he was embraced in a death-hug from Tsunade, the events of today surprising him to no end his mind finally gave out under the stress and he passed out while Tsunade chuckled and handed him back to the guards "Would you mind carying him to the boat?" she asked politely to which both nodded and the four left the room making there way to the front gates of the prison and making the ten minute trip down the path where they were greeted by her two probably not needed guards Kakashi and Gai along with Shizune.

Each of them looked Naruto over but before any questions could be ask she raided her hand "Wait until he wakes up, ok?" she said in more like an order than a question. while the guards carried him inside and laid him down on a cot, Naruto was going to be in the surprize of his life when he woke up later.

**Alright so i'm sorry if this opening seems kinda rushed but this is pretty much just the prologue and i wrote most starting at 1AM until 7AM so if there are some typos in there just chalk it up to lack of sleep and ill fix em later.**

**Next chapter the return trip home and an uncomfortable reunion!**

**Please leave a review as they help encourage me to write more.**

**Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT: Wow it seems the fact that Naruto voiced that he forgave the rookie nine was greatly frowned upon XD so in order to keep my reader happy I re-wrote that bit of the story.**

**Well here we are with another chapter, like beofre please feel free to leave a review with any ideas or advice you reader may be willing to give.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter two - The trip home.

Naruto slowly woke to a dark lit room he did not recognize, after quickly rubbing his eye and glancing around the room he finds himself alone in the darkness he has come to know very well but unlike the rest of the days he woke to a similar scene he found something to be off, he tries to place his finger on it but cannot for some reason he is in a dark room like always in a small bed that was slightly more comfortable than his usual one but the biggest change was the swaying that the room seemed to be doing.

'Wait...swaying?' he thought to himself as he stood to his feet not bothering to get his sandals as he walked to the door, Naruto stopped for a moment to raise his hood and with one deep breath he assumed his usual dead look as he opened the door and stepped out onto what has now been clarified as a boat.

After letting his eyes adjust to the sunlight for a few minutes he takes the chance to check his surroundings, off to his left a couple workers could be seen tending to the sails and other bits of rope he could only assume they were sailors by appearence each having worn identicle uniforms consisting of a dull gray as the base with red trimmings on their pants,sandals and shirts along with plain cloth headbands tied sideways across their forheads.

To his righthe could see what he assumed to be other passengers none of which held and remarkable detail to their attire each looking rather plain not that he had a problem with it, some of them could be seen bartering wares to other passengers and sailors leading Naruto to believe he is now on a merchant ship which brought his thoughts to the events that went down earlier.

With a small smile on his face he decided to try and find Tsunade and whoever happened to be escorting her, as he made his way around the ship asking some of the sailors and passengers if they have seen them in his usual dead tone causing those he talked with to shiver slightly at him and while he expected as much he didn't let it bother him, after asking an elderly woman about his friends he was directed up the stairs to the second level of the ship.

After climbing the last step up he was greeted with the sight of Tsunade,Kakashi,Gai and Shizune each sitting with their backs turned to him discussing something, due to his recently developed trust issues he decided to listen in on what was being said before making himself known to the group and as he silently drew closer he began to hear the chat clearly "He looked terrible Tsunade-sama" the voice of Shizune was the first he heard deciding he was now close enough to hear "How is it possible for him to have so many scars?" asked Kakashi right after Shizune "Yeah, wasn't the healing ability from the fox always able to prevent scars from forming after a wound?" continued Gai without the usual yell of the flames of youth "I'm not sure how its possible, it may be the chakra seal placed on all prisoners may have added effects on a Jinchuriki."

After a few moments of thought Shizune continued the questions "So how was he mentally?" she asked while the other two stared at their Hokage awaiting the answer "He is..very different." Tsunade said with a sadden expression "I only saw a very brief moment of the old Naruto, he kept his emotions locked up as best he possibly could." she continued still looking depressed at the thought of a broken Naruto, after a few more minutes Kakashi decided to voice most of their thoughts "Did he talk about what happened to him?" he asked with a bit of hesitation in his tone, Tsunade was about to speak before Naruto stood from his hiding position and quickly made himself known "I would rather not talk about it Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto said in his monotone voice causing all four of them to quickly spin around with shocked eyes 'How the hell did he sneak up on three Jounin level shinobi and a Kage?' were the collective thoughts of each.

"It's good to see you Naruto-kun." said Shizune as she quickly wrapped him in a hug, he was hesitant to return the hug for a few moments but slowly wrapped his arms around her in return with a soft squeeze "Hello Shizune-san." he replied still monotone as before causing them all to sadden a bit more with his unusual use of honorifics, after releasing from their hug both sides were now taking the appearance of the other each minutes Tsunade had been surprised at his change in clothing which quickly helped support the fact he has in fact changed from the Naruto they all knew while Naruto noticed that the group has not changed much as far as appearances go.

After looking eachother over they were motioned by the Hokage to sit "So Naruto-kun, How do you feel now that you are out?" asked Kakashi with an eye smile adjusting quicker to the change not having spent as much time with Naruto as the rest have much to his regret, wth a pause Naruto lowered his hood showing his face and hair and the only two big scars on his head being the one on his forhead and the one on his eye, "It feels..Odd Kakashi-sensei." he said with a breif pause "I guess I'm still getting used to the idea of going back." he looked at the ground trying to think of ways to avoid meeting up with his old comrades "How many know I'm coming back with you all?" he asked looking from the floor to Tsunade.

"Right now it is just us Naruto-kun, why do you ask?" questioned Tsunade with a raised brow, everyone now with their attention fixed on Naruto the best he could do was sigh before running a hand through his hair "I'd rather figure out what we talked about earlier with my own ears before they know its me in the room, I don't want to be lied to." he said in a tired tone "To be honest, I'd rather not see any of them ever again but I need to know why." he finished with some venom in his voice.

At this Shizune,Kakashi and Gai were looking at them with confused expressions having not been told much since they left the day before, with a nod from Tsunade the conversation continued "I think I know a way to manage that Naruto-kun but it would require you to cover your face when we enter the village." with a quick nod from Naruto he buttoned the front of his jacket closed and removed a cloth from his right pants pocket in the same black with orange lines as his jacket and tied it up around his face covering his mouth and nose "Is this enough Hokage-sama?" he asked getting mixed reactions at the way he adressed Tsunade but they kept silent thinking he just needs time to re-adjust.

Tsunade promptly adopted a thinking pose for several minutes while going through a multitude of facial expressions "Do you have anything to cover your eyes more?" she finally asked receiving a nod from Naruto who quickly went through the pocket on his left breast removing a small seal given to him by the same people who made the clothing requested by prisoners, he quickly raised his hood once more and slid the seal in a small pocket stitched into the hood causing his his eyes and hair to disappear in a heavy black shadow.

At first glance it would seem that his face was completely covered in a void on black but upon closer inspection you could still make out the shape of his face and hair "This is a seal given to me by those who made our clothes, they come with every hooded jacket to help us improve

our intimidating looks." he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world "The seal creates a small genjutsu over the faces of the wearer creating the illusion of darkness to those who look." he paused to let the info sink in "If i was not wearing the mask then my jaw and moutch would be visible." he finished while removing the hood and mask once more pocketing the cloth and seal as he went.

"Well it certainly does the job gaki." Tsunade said with a smirk as she crossed her arms over her breasts "Well we will be reaching wave country in a day or two so why don't we give Naruto here a break from the questions and just relax until we get home." she continued receiving a look of gratitude from said blond.

With collective nods from the rest they decided to enjoy the rest of the trip in silence.

Skip-three days later-Oct 6th

The walk to the gates of Konoha was kept in relative silence as the five shinobi made their way down the dirt road to their home, As they drew closer to the gates Naruto who was walking on Tsunade's right with Shizune on her left along with Kakashi and Gai on either side of them raised his hood and

tied his mask on completely hiding his face with his already buttoned jacket covering his torso, Once stepping through the gates they were stopped by the two guards Kotetsu and Izumo "Welcome back Lady Hokage!" the two said in unison before spotting the faceless figure standing with her "Uhm, Milady who is that?" asked Kotetsu but was answered with a simple raised hand and a shake of the head "He is my guest, no need to worry yourselves about him." Tsunade quickly answered before the group made their way to the tower.

As they walked greetings were made by civilians and ninja alike to their leaders return along with whispers about the hooded stranger walking with them, it took about twenty minutes to get to the tower because of all the stops to greet people along the way and as they stepped through and climbed the stairs leading to her office Gai was dismissed and Shizune was sent out to find all of the konoha nine for a meeting, while they waited silently for the teams to show up Tsunade had Naruto stand to her left with a marines at ease pose while Kakashi to her right with his orange book.

After ten or so minutes the first couple members of the group made their way into the office and with a knock they entered, the first to appear was Sakura Haruno probably the only one Naruto may still trust seeing as she was with him the day he was sent away, she was accompanied by Ino Yamanaka who both took seats on the large black couch Tsunade had put in the office while they both greeted their Hokage and Kakashi before looking to the hooded figure but before they could ask about it they were stopped by another raised hand from their leader "Wait until the other arrive please." she said in more like an order than a request.

With nods from both it was another half hour before the room had filled up with the rest of the group all of whom were either sitting in chairs or standing around the room each talking amoungst themselfs each shooting a glance at the hooded man every once in a while, after five minutes of waiting Tsunade cleared her throat to get the attention of her shinobi "Thank you all for coming, the reason I have called you all here is one of great disappointment." she finally said causing mixed reactions of either confusion or seriousness between them all.

"Has something happened Tsunade-sama?" asked Sakura genuinly worried at the possible situation, with that being asked Tsunade rests her elbows and her desk and leans into her hands now glaring at the group before her making them all nervous "It has come to my attention that with the exception of Sakura here that you lot had joined in on the crowd of people cheering for Narutos incarceration and that some of you even took it upon themselfs to throw garbage at him as he was being carried away." she stated with anger clear in her tone.

A gasp escaped Sakuras mouth as she stared wide eyed at her friends who were all looking at the floor in shame, after a breif silence Tsunade continued "How could you all do that to him?" she asked her tone promising pain if they lied to her "Lady Hokage" Shikamaru said getting her attention along with the hooded man and Kakashi "We were told of his condition the day we graduated from the academy, we were given order to be his friends to keep him in line for the village." he said with a pause to let the info sink in before he continued "None of us that I know of actually cared for him, being told he was the kyuubi incarnate made most of us hate and fear him." he finished with a sigh and the trademark 'troublesome' at the end.

The Hokage was seething at this "Who told you all about this?!" she yelled demanding an answer "T-The c-council gave us the m-mission Hokage-sama." said Hinata now shivering with fear with the killing intent beginning to roll off their Kage, this set her over the edge slamming both hands onto her desk causing it to split down the middle while the group before her flinched at the sight "You all should be ashamed of yourselfs!" Tsunade screamed at them now standing "He was nothing but nice to every single one of you, how do you think he must have felt seeing you all in that crowd cheering along side them?" she asked/yelled causing them all once more to look down in shame.

"We came to understand what we did to be wrong Hokage-sama." Tenten began "We were all just to caught up in what we were told about him instead of paying attention to him with our own eyes." she continued regret in her voice "Shes right Hokage-sama, it wasn't until he was gone that we all started to see the difference in what he was than what we were told." Ino said still to ashamed to look up.

"Thats why we were always asking you if you knew how he was doing." Chouji said shaking slightly "We wanted to try and atone for what we did that day." Kiba said while petting Akamaru, with this Tsunade sat back down into her chair and glanced over to her left at the hooded man who had also turned to look her in the eyes, to the others it looked like a silent conversation was going on when the man in the hood just nodded after a couple minutes.

With all eyes on him Naruto took a single step forward to look them all over, confusion plastered on all their faces he slowly removed his face mask revealing his mouth and bearded jaw before pocketing the cloth, everyone watched him as he slowly reached up with both hands and removed his hood revealing his blond haired and whiskered face, everyone at this point was at a loss for words with eyes widened as they one by one recognized the mystery man as Naruto Uzumaki "Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled as she sprung from her chair and rushed to hug him just to be stopped as he held a hand before him "Sakura-san, it is good to see you but pleasantries have to wait a while." He said in his dead monotone voice making them all the flinch, it was at this that they all got a good look at his one open eye, once filled with warmth ,love and energy was now dull, lifeless and cold.

Everyone seemed to shrink under his gaze never having seen him look like this to anyone in his life, after a few minutes of him looking them all over Naruto turned to Tsunade"Hokage-sama, I believe I have heard enough..may I be dismissed to rest?" he asked patiently awaiting his answer "Yes Naruto-kun you may go, go speak to the secretary downstairs to retrieve your belongings and apartment keys." she said and not wasting a moment he turned and bowed to the group before leaving quickly.

The moment he left Tsunade let out a loud sigh "You all fucked up bad, dismissed!" she yelled as they all swiftly left the room leaving Tsunade to look through her desk for a drink, as the group made their way downstairs they each spotted Naruto by the front desk waiting for his things, hearing the footsteps Naruto internally sighs before turning to face the group.

"Naruto we are very sorry we did what we did and lied to you for so long, we all feel terrible." said Hinata with a saddened tone while the rest nodded their heads, Sakura could just stand there and watch them apologize while Naruto was just looking at them with his dead eye "There was a rule we all learned in prison." he said with no emotion apparent in his tone "Never wound an enemy you can't finish off." he said pausing to make sure he has their full attention "Because they will eventually come back, and they will be out for blood." he continued with a glare empowered by high levels of killing intent at everyone but Sakura "It would not be wise to contact me for a while." he finished as the secretary brought him his belongings that were taken that day, he turned to the group once more and leveled one more glare before leaving the building followed by Sakura second after.

The nine just stood in silence for what seemed like forever, the most energetic and happy person they knew was replaced by something none of them understand, what happened to the happy teen who could forgive and accept people at the drop of a hat? these are some of the thoughts going through each of their minds "We need to fix this." said Shikamaru as he left the building with nods and new determination to mend their bonds with Naruto they each left to plan ways to make it up to him.

**Okay so yeah i know this chapter is short and i'm sorry i just needed to end this one before it turns 7AM again so i can get some sleep.**

**I hope yall enjoyed the chapter, reviews and comments welcome!**

**Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT: Alrighty this chapter has been fixed!**

**Hello all!**

**welcome to the next chapter of Born from hate, as usual i express my apologies if this chapter is to short for some but I**

**can promis it will be longer than the last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter three-

It was mere moments that after Naruto had left the Hokage tower that he was stopped by the sound of footsteps close behind him, he swiftly turned and grabbed the person by the neck lifting them from the ground with his right arm "N-naru..to" gasped the person now identified as Sakura causing him to go wide eyed and quickly let her down "I'm sorry Sakura-san I didn't mean to hurt you." he said with regret and worry clear in his tone as be bowed low.

"It's alright Naruto-kun." she started while rubbing her neck "It was my fault for sneaking up on you." she continued while placing a hand on his shoulder bringing him out of his bow and embracing him in a friendly hug "It's good to have you home." she said not noticing the hesitation on Narutos part as he slowly returned the hug "It is good to see you Sakura-san." he said as they broke the hug and kept walking down the street now together.

As they strode more whispers could be heard by both as traversing the streets of Konoha causing Naruto to raise his hood to hide the whisker marks, this confused and slightly angered Sakura having seen this treatment before during their time as team seven but having never said anything to him because of the smile he always wore through it all.

Seeing him try to hide his face some of the villagers were starting to suspect who he was the whiskers being the only they have seen on a

person just seemed to jumpstart some of their memories of a boy they all hated "Is that him?" whispered one not quite silent enough that Naruto couldn't hear "I thought he was in prison." said another, as they continued their walk words of similar variety could be heard.

After about ten minutes they reached the merchant district, the sounds of various vendors peddling their wares and children laughing could be heard as the walked the busy streets "So Naruto-kun." Sakura said gaining his attention "What do you plan on doing now that you're back?" she asked trying to start a conversation with her friend.

Naruto stopped suddenly while raising a hand to his chin much like he used to which caused Sakura to smile 'So he hasn't changed completely.' she thought as he remained silent for a moment before shrugging his shoulders "To be honest Sakura-san, I haven't given it much thought." he said in complete honesty "I guess I should start training again with chakra control since I have spare time." he said as they both continued walking, hearing this Sakura was growing confused "Why would you need to do that?" she asked not knowing how the prison worked its inmates "When I arrived at Hozukijou a seal was placed on me that only allowed enough chakra to pass through my systems to live." he said like it was a normal topic of discussion.

She nods in understanding as they walk "I see, so you were left without chakra control for four years?" she asked just to clarify and with a nod from Naruto she decided to change the subject "Hey, you wanna join me for lunch Naruto-kun? she offered with a happy tune thinking this would be the best chance to catch up with each other, Naruto said nothing for a minute but a small smile crept on his face "I would like that Sakura-san." he said as they made their way at a now quicker pace with Sakura leading.

As they went his thought were drawn to a subject he had thought about while he was on the boat coming home 'I need to see if 'she' is alright after lunch.' he thought to himself with a nod, he was snapped out of his thoughts at the sight before him causing him to stop dead in his tracks, before him now was the one other place he wanted with all his heart to avoid but just like the other he wanted to know why just as much it was Ichiraku Ramen.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked standing a couple feet ahead of him, with a very hesitant they both entered the stand and took a seat while his mind was screaming through different scenarios of what could happen and why they were there that day, he was complete unprepared for seeing them all so soon and as his thoughts came screeching to a halt when Ayame leaned on the counter to greet the two. "Hello Sakura, how have you been?" Ayame asked

seeing her second most favorite customer, it seems after Naruto had gone she started coming here more often and got to know Ayame and her father pretty well "Hello Ayame-san I've been good." Sakura said in a happy tone causing the two to smile as Ayame glanced over at the hooded man.

The only things she could clearly see were heavily scarred arms and a blond colored chin strap beard the rest was covered by black clothing and a raised hood "Oh and who is this Sakura-chan, a new boyfirend?" she asked playfully but wasn't expect Sakura to get an sinister grin before reaching over and quickly removed Naruto's hood before he had a chance to react it had already been done, the first thing Ayame saw was the whisker marks before she was out the side door and hugging him from behind "Naruto!" she cried happily at seeing her surogate little brother.

Hearing her scream a crash came from the back of the kitchen as Teuchi quickly made his way to the front counter franticly checking to see if everything is alright before his two eyes met the gaze of a single cold blue eye "You're back.." he said almost to quiet to hear before dropping to his knees and bowing his head to the floor "Naruto please forgive us!" Teuchi pleaded with tears threatening to drip down his face "We never wanted to hurt you like we did but we had no choice!" he continued "The civilian council caught wind of what everyone said you did and threatened to close down our shop if we didn't pretend to hate you like the rest of the villagers."

This was something Naruto had not expected to hear of all things he mainly expected to be run out of the shop thinking they were just like the other villagers just a little more cunning than the rest, on the inside he was jumping for joy that they didn't hate him but on the outside he remained the same motionless self with a cold one eyed gaze "Teuchi-san please stand." Naruto said causing them all to flinch a bit he had never called him that once in his life and it was unsettling to say the least.

As he stood he couldn't help but take in the change Naruto had gone through and was saddened at the sight of the scars but was brought out of his thoughts when Naruto stood from his seat and motioned for the old man to come outside, hesitant at first he decided to humor the blond he had owed him that much atleast and once he got outside he was surprized to be brought into a strong hug "I forgave you both a long time ago Teuchi-san." Naruto said causing Ayame to join them in the hug as father and daughter cried silent tears of joy.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the scene her previous thoughts now being reinforced 'He will be back to his old self in no time!' she cheered internally as everyone sat down to chat and place their orders.

Konoha-Red light district

After parting ways from Sakura and the Ichiraku family Naruto was walking through the less desirable part of the village to where his apartment was, having his hood up as he walked he tried his best to ignore the stares people were giving him not to mention the seductive smiles he recieved from the working women he had always seen since his early childhood, Naruto found out at a young age was a prostitute was having been saved from the other villagers on several different occasions by some of them, while he would be hidden away some would explain to him the best ways to survive and his as well as some tricks in slight of hand in fact it was mainly because of these women that he was so stealthy he could hide from entire ANBU patrols wearing a bright orange jumpsuit something he hadalways found hilarious.

It took a good fifteen or so minutes for him to reach his apartment building and start climbing the stairs to the top floor, nostalgia crept of him as the stairs creaked under the weight of his every step until he reached the top to the familiar sight of badly written graffiti of "Demon" and "Go die!" written on his outside walls and front door, with a soft sign he removed his keys from his pocket and clicked through the lock as the door crept open he slowly stepped inside only stare at the room in slight shock.

His apartment was a lot cleaner than it was the day he had left, all the used ramen packages and dirty dishes gone, the floors were swept and moped while the walls looked like they were scrubbed rather thoroughly and not a speck of dust on any of his furniture which upon closer inspection he could see was all new not a bit of worn fabric at all, deciding to explore the rest of his apartment he opened the door to his bedroom which now had a slightly larger bed with burnt orange sheets and matching pillows.

To his right something had been shining and what it was made him stop for a minute, laying on his nightstand next to a small note was his old leaf village headband the metal had been polished and the fabric replaced but the various scratches and dents in the metal were all still there, he quickly went over some of his fonder memories of his time as a Genin in team seven and even more so with his training trip with Jiraiya 'I wonder what he would think of me if he saw me now." he thought with sadness remembering the day he heard that Jiraiya had been killed by Pain.

Quickly bottleing up the thoughts he made his way over to the bed and took a meditative pose sitting cross legged with both hands on his knees and with a deep breath he entered his mindscape, Naruto instantly found himself in front of a Huge cage with no lights and was quickly brought to attention at the sound of a woman crying within the cage, with no hesitation in his step he silently entered the cage and traversed the darkness for what seemed like forever until he saw the familiar form of his very first friend who was sitting in the murky water of the cage with her legs brought up to her chest and her face buried in them as she wept.

With a smirk on his face he crept up behind her and in one motion he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around the crying woman earning an eep from her as he tightened the embrace "Hey, Kyu-chan." he said softly as her crying died down, she immediately turned around in his embrace and tackled him to the ground water splashing all around them "Naruto-kun!" she cried and she buried her head in his chest, this went on for a long time as Naruto was brought back to the first time they had met each other and he found out about his status as a jinchuriki.

Flashback-Start

The date was october tenth one of the most hated days in the leaf village, this was a day for mourning as well as celebration in the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune a demon that attacked their village but to one child it was a day of constant fear, screams of an eight year old Naruto could be heard through most of the village as he was chased down by a mob of around twenty villagers who had seen him make him way home from visiting the Hokage like he did every year, running as fast as he short legs would take him he had made his way into the forest of death not even bothering to read the warning signs he quickly climbed the fence and took off inside, the villagers seeing this stopped in their tracks and settled for shouting obscenities at him as he escaped far enough so he couldn't hear them anymore.

After what felt like forever to him he found a large tree with a gap in the ground big enough for him to hide in, once inside he did what he had done every year on this day he broke down into tears 'Why do they hate me so much? what did i ever do to them?" he asked himself in his mind, this day had always been the worst for poor Naruto but he would always come out of it with a smile like he always had in the past.

After falling asleep in the tree roots he woke to the glow that the moon brought as night fell upon the village, deciding it had probably been long enough he crawled his was out of the hole and took in his surroundings, he quickly came to the realization that he was lost having never used this particular forest to hide in before so he covered his eyes and spun around a couple time and stopped at a random direction and began to walk.

It must have been a couple hours of non-stop walking when he heard his belly grumble and he sighed "Please stop rumbling I know your hungry." he said in an attempt to get it to stop but to no avail, after several more minutes he made his way to a small clearing in the forest before he heard something that made his skin turn pale, he slowly turned his head only to come face to face with the largest bear he had ever seen in his life it had numerous weapons sticking out of its hide and it looked extremely pissed, it growled low and took a few sniffs of Naruto's scent before exploding in a loud roar causing naruto to run for his life.

Naruto never knew he could run as fast as he was leaping over roots and rocks as the bear came crashing through the forest hot on his trail, he quickly made his way out of the thick brush and found himself cornered over a small cliff with a stream at the bottom and with another roar he quickly turned around with tears pouring from his eyes "Please Mr. Bear I didn't mea-" he voice was cut short as the bear swiped him across the chest and knocking him over the edge, as blood sprayed from the large gashes on his chest he couldn't even scream as he plummeted into the cold waters below.

Naruto had awoken in what looked like a dimly lit sewer in front of a large cage with the Kanji for "Seal" on the front, after taking a moment to scan his surroundings he was brought to attention at the sounds of a girl crying and not being one to ignore someone in pain he quickly slipped through the bars and made his way into the darkness of the cage with water splashing under each step "Is somebody there?" he asked to the void and the crying stopped "Uhm, Hello?" he asked again only to be taken to the floor by a red blur while water violently splashed around them "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" the blur cried and she hugged Naruto tightly "Uh, it's okay?" he said completely confused to what was happening "No it's not!" she cried as they both sat up allowing naruto to see who he was talking to.

The figure that sat before him was a small girl who couldn't be much older than Naruto himself she had shoulder length red hair that was pulled back out of her eyes with small clips, she had a cute rounded heart shaped face with the most beautiful slitted red eyes he had ever seen, she was wearing a small black kimono with red stripes running across in a diagonal pattern but what caught his haze the most was the whisker marks on her cheeks much like his own but a bit deeper.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked with a puzzled look "You haven't done anything to me before." he said calmly trying to figure this all out, "But I have Naruto-kun." she said forcing back the sobs "Wait, how do you know my name?" he asked surprized "I know everything about you Naruto-kun, I know why the villagers hate you." she said sadly as she gazed to the floor, at this they both sat as she told him everything about herself like how she was the Kyuubi and how Madara had used her to attack the village those years ago and how she was sealed into him as the result while she cried through the whole explanation.

She had finished now crieing into her hands "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun!" she creied out once more while they both sat there, it was then the kyuubi got the chock of her life as she was embraced in a hug by her container she looked up at him in shock while he just smiled his million watt smile that seemed to always melt peoples hearts "Don't blame yourself Kyu-chan, I don't blame you." he said in a happy tone that caused her to blush and cry even harder as she wrapped her arms around him and let out the eight years of guilt.

Flashback-End

The two had grown really close over the years, Naruto took every chance he could ge to enter his mindscape after he made his way from the forest and they both happily talked and about their lives and other random subjects like how his days in the academy were going or his rivalry with sasuke, Naruto being drawn from his thoughts noticed the sobs had stopped as the two lay on the ground and he met the gaze of the red slitted eyes he loves "What happened Naru-kun?" she asked whiping the tears from her face as she looked him over soaking in his new appearence "It's a long story Kyu-chan." he said as he sat them both up and began to explain everything that happened to him over the past four years causing the fox demon to go through a wide series of emotions everything from sadness to complete rage.

After he finished his story he was tightly embraced by his closest and probably only real friend left "That must have been awful Naruto." she said tearing up again, she only called him by his full first name when she was

heavily worried for him which he returned to her "I'm so sorry Kyu-chan." he said gaining her attention "I tried so hard to contact you but that damn seal kept me from entering my mindscape to come see you." he said with tears in his one open eye, he could never keep his true emotions from her even if he tried the two were connected and she would know it, he broke the hug only to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her into a soft kiss much to her shock, it took her a moment but she gave in and returned the kiss with a bit more passion than he had before they seperated for air "I missed you Kyu-chan." he said with a blush as he stared into her crimson orbs.

She smiled with a blush of her own as they both stood to their feet allowing naruto to take in her form, She still had the same hairstyle she kept throughout the years but that was the only thing that didnt change, she now stood an impressive 5'10 to his 6 with flawless pale skin and B going on C-cup breasts under a larger version of her usual black kimono, "I missed you too Naru-kun." she said leaning up for another quick kiss before giggleing at his deepened blush "So what are you going to do now Naru-kun?" she asked leaning in on his chest completely captivated by the sound of his heartbeat "I'm not sure, but I'm I will figure it out like always." he said with his trademark foxy grin a sight he would only allow her to see from now on.

They spent what seemed like an eternity holding eachother with a quick kiss every now and then before he had left his mindscape, as he returned to the real world he noticed it was now late in the evening and decided to skip dinner for tonight and go take a quick shower before bed 'So what will happen now..I guess I should talk to Tsunade tomorrow." he thought to himself as the warm water rolled down his skin, he was completely oblivious to the plans being formed in secrecy around the village.

Skip-Oct 10th

The last four days he spent in relative silence aside from the occasional chat Tsunade,Shizune and Sakura and his chakra control training which hadn't been as hard to get back into as he previously thought it would be much to his delight, during these days he made a point of checking in on Kyu-chan like he used to and they would talk about everything that came to mind like before usually trying to avoid talking about what went on in prison since if she wanted to know she could just take a look through him memories anyways, the fox demon made several offers to try and get rid of his scars but he would politely turn it down saying "I'm not ashamed of them Kyu-chan, they are as much a part of me as you." And while she argued with him about it she knew there was no changing his mind and accepted it over time.

It was late in the evening as he lay in his bed thinking over the events of today while trying to avoid going outside for any reason at all, it was once again that time of the year for mourning and celebration for most but for Naruto it was no longer a day for fear, no to him it was the day that now most precious person in his life was sealed inside him and while he still made a point to avoid any human contact on this day he still found himself in the Hokages office being wished a happy birthday by Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura and even Kakashi who each had a gift for him to his surprize.

From Kakashi he got a darker variant of his own face mask with a burnt orange stripe going across the nose on the mask, from Shizune he got a sleeveless jacket much like the one he had on but with the colores inversed so the main color was the burnt orange with black trimming and the Uzumaki swirl on the back in black which he loved, Sakura got him a black sash similar to the ones of the twelve guardians that had the kanji for Fox on the front in white lettering which he put on the moment he unwrapped it causing her to smile that he liked the gift, Tsunade gave her gift last which was a customized version of the Jonin vest that was black in color with orange lined pockets and a hood that had been reiforced with some chakra threads making them stronger than steel when he channeled some into them.

Overall it was one of his best birthdays he has ever had since his Jiji passed away in the invasion, he sent a glance over to his gifts which were laid out on the table beside his bed with a smile before rolling over and descending into a dreamless sleep, outside his apartment a good two blocks away was a group of villagers ranging from random civilians to people of Jounin level shinobi each with a look of determination in their eyes as they silently made their way to the complex to enact the plan that has been in the making since his arrival.

four shinobi proceeded to place explosive tags all around the building while others set up oil tags to fuel the fires, this took about three minutes to finish before they all made their way from the house to a good twenty feet away while they each removed a kunai with an explosive tag and threw them all reaching their targets.

With Tsunade

The lady Hokage and the others had stuck around the office for a while after Naruto had left each happy with tonights events "You think he liked the little part Tsunade-sama" asked Shizune while placing down more paperwork on Tsunade's desk "Yes I think he actually enjoyed himself a bit, didn't you see the smile he had when he left?" she said more like a statement than a question while each person nodded "How long do you think before hes back to normal Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura hoping for a good answer, with this Kakashi could only sigh a bit and shrug his shoulders "I'm not sure Sakura, whatever happened to him while he was incarcerated must have been traumatic to say the least to have changed him this much." he said with a breif pause "We just need to wait, he will let us in when hes ready." he finished while standing to head to the door "Well I will see you all la-" he didn't have the chance to finish as a rather large explosion could be heard in the direction of the red light district and before anything else could be said the room was empty and the four were running as fast as they could in the direction of the explosion.

'Please don't let it be him.' Tsunade thought to herself as they raced forward, even at their speed it would take atleast twenty minutes to reach him home.

Back with the mob.

As soon as the kunai met their target each exploded causing a chain reaction of the other oil and explosive tags to detonate as well completely setting the bottom half of the building ablaze, as soon as they could see their work in progress the crowd cheered much like they did that day "We finallt got him this time! said one "Theres no way that demon could survive that!" yelled another as the fire quickly spread over the building, their cheering was cut short at the sound of a window shattering and a figure dropping to the ground in a crouch causing the hood of the reinforced jacket he now wore to fall over his head, he slowly stood up and looked over the crowd for a few minutes before he walked over to one of the prostitutes that had helped him in the past who was now an honorable shop keeper, he removed everything he received today and handed them to her "Please look after this if you don't mind." he said in a cold tone that would not allow no for an answer, she quickly took the belongings and locked up the shop watching the now shirtless Naruto walk back over in front of his blazing apartment and turn to face the mob who had by this time armed themselfs.

"Why won't you just fucking die already!?" yelled one of the shinobi in the group as he charged the blond quickly followed by the rest of the mob "Come on! we can take him if we go in all at once!" another said with a kunai in hand as he was the first to reach the motionless blond, with a downward strike aimed for his face the shinobi slammed into the attack with all of his strength only to be be stopped by a single hand gripping his forearm and with a violent twist the bone was snapped right in half with a sickening crunch as one half of the bones ripped out through the skin and fabric of his shirt "AAAAHH-" was all the pain he managed to let out before Narutos free hand forced its way into his neck and ripped his throat out causing his hands to become soaked in blood, seeing this just angered the mob more "You bastard!"another yelled bringing sweeping out with a katana aimed for his mid section.

Naruto quickly blocked the blow with the corpse of the man he was still holding causing the sword to get stuck in the spine of his fellow shinobi, while the man desperately tried to remove the sword Naruto while still gripping the broken arm ripped the bottom half off with a squelch of torn flesh he dropped his hold on the rest of the corps and plunged the now sharp and jagged bone of the arm in the center of the mans foerhead and left it there as he fell to the ground with a hand sticking out of his head, the moment he finished this he felt a jolt of cold metal on his back as he took a blow from a kusarigama and with said blade still sticking from his back he turned around and jerked hard on the chain causing the man to fall forwards onto the ground face first, Naruto took this chance to grasp the handle of the sword still lodged into the others back and with a hard pull freed the blade causing more blood to spray his chest and face but he didn't care.

With an amazing burst of speed he was on top of the downed shinobi and stabbed down into his back and kept pushing the blade deeper until the guard on the hilt of the sword was planted into his skin causing the ground below them to crack but before he could finish him off a wind jutsu blasted him away cutting up his sides and arms as it went, he landed on his back causing the kusarigama to dig deeper into his skin and while it hurt a hell of a lot he didn't have time to dwell on the pain, the wind jutsu having cut the chain that connected the blade to the now immobilized shinobi allowed him to be sent a bit away but before they had time to reach their ally Naruto was right in their faces, before him stood three shinobi each with a different weapon the one of the far left held a Ninjato sword in a reversed style much like the inmates did with knives while the one to the far right held a Glaive ready to be thrown and the one in the center of the two wielded a large war hammer with the back end forming into a spike.

The trio wasted no time in engaging with the blond, the first to attack was the man with the ninjato wgo disappeared from sight in a blur of speed before slashing Naruto across the chest with presice execution causing a small stream of blood to splurt out of the wound and trail down his torso and into the fabric of his pants, before the man had a chance to escape Naruto's right hand found its way onto his face gripping it tightly causing some bones to creak under the pressure before he lost his grip much to the ninja's surprize but didn't miss the chance to slip away when he saw the cause of his salvation, sticking out of Naarutos right shoulder was the glaive thrown by his companion, any moment of ease was quickly thrown out the window as Naruto gripped the weapon by its middle and ripped it from his fleshnot even wincing at the large amount of pain that followed.

In another burst of speed Naruto appeared right behind the Ninjato wielding shinobi and with his free hand he slammed into his spine and gripped around the skin and jerked his hand back out just as quickly seperating a large section of his spinal column from itself causing the sound similar to a watermellon crack open under extreme pressure and a now disfigured lump poking its way outwards as the man fell to the ground motionless but obviously still alive as his eyes frantically roamed the area in terror, Naruto swiftly flung himself out of the way as the man wielding the large warhammer swung sideways only to miss as Naruto backflipped through the air and hurled the glaive with great force towards him, seeing his fate flying towards him the man quickly raised his hammer to block only for the glaive to curve around his body and embed itself into the original owner to the point where it stopped only after making its way half through his body and extrude from his back, said shinobi fell to the ground with a loud squelch as the force of the impact to the floor forced the blade to come out more.

Before the hammer wielding shinobi ever had time to react he felt pressure on his left leg before letting out a blood curdling scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! MY FUCKING LEG!" he cried out as he fell to the ground losing his grip on the hammer, he looked down at his leg only to see it bent forwards in an 'L' shape and a foot still planted on it with much force, the shinobi followed the foot up the leg, waist, torso and finally the face of who may as well be the shinigami to him at this point, Naruto stared down at the man with an icy looking blue eye as he bent over and lifted the hammer "P-please!" he pleaded with the Uzumaki "Please s-stop, I want to l-live." he continued with tears streaming down his face, Naruto lifted the hammer above his head "So do I." he said coldy as he swung down and caved the spiked end oh the hammer into the shinobis chest dead center to the heart with a loud thud and crunch of bone.

As Naruto let go of the hammer a hail of twenty kunai sped towards himseveral of them planting all over his back and arms causing him to stumble forward and fall to one knee, "Quickly! Finish him while hes down." one yelled as another went through hands signs "Katon! Grand Fireball Ju-" he was cut short as naruto appeared in from of him and slammed a hand over his mouth in a death grip causing the shinobis eyes to widen, his face started to sweat profusely while blood seaped from his eyes and ears before his face turned a bright yellow and flames bursted forth from his eyes sockets, the muffled screams of the shinobi terrified the mob none of them have ever seen something like this happen before but none were deterred as the rest charged Naruto all at once in an attempt to finish things.

Seeing them all draw near naruto jerked the head of the man he was holding forward and removed his hand causing the rest of the jutsu to spray towards the attackers lighting a good portion of them on fire and making the rest spread out more to avoid the same fate, as the fires died down Naruto dropped the man and he himself dropped to one knee the pain from the multitude of blades lodged into his body starting to take hold, with a quick shake of his head he took off heading for the closes shinobi to him and grabbed him by the neck and quickly jerked him forward while forcing a foot into his spine and with as much force as he arms would allow he bent the man over backwards causing the stomach to rip open and his intestines to spill out onto the floor before he quickly sped to the next group as he ripped through them easily 'probably chounin' Naruto thought as he could easily block and attack without much effort, after taking down six other members of the mob he noticed they were each getting weaker and weaker forming the assumption that the ones he killed first were probably the strongest of the group, with this thought in mind he fought and killed twenty more members of the mob before only two where left.

The two shinobi in question were visibly shaking at the sight before them "This was supposed to be easy!" one yelled as he looked over the street turned battlefield 'W-why is this happening?' the second thought as she fell to her knees, Standing before the two was a now heavily battle worn Naruto who had all kinds of different weapons sticking from his body mostly his back and arms, he was convered in blood but most of it belonged to the fallen ninja that littered the ground a grand total of fourty eight shinobi making the last two fifty, to any war veteran this scene would be on par with some of the battlefields of the third great shinobi war.

Two shinobi looked upon the heavily panting jinchuriki with intense amounts of fear as their death slowly walked his way to them, as if he had endless amounts of stamina he managed one least burst of speed implaing his arm into the standing ninjas chest and slowly ripping out as the young shinobi slowly fell to the ground with terror forever etched onto his face, seeing this made the other vomit violently as Naruto turned to face her "you.." he said in a pained cold tone making the young woman cringe with fear "You will live.." he said making her go wide eyed 'Why is he letting me go!?' she thought to herself "The Hokage...will have...questions." he choked out as some blood began to pour from his mouth, she nodded furiously not wanting to further anger the monster in front of her "I-I will do whatever you s-say." she cried out as she backed a bit aways from him.

With a nod Naruto slowly made his way back into the battlefield, the civilians of the red light district had watched the massacre unfold in complete terror most quickly hiding in their homes while others ran but the ones who knew him the best had watched the scene in complete sorrow for the young man they all grew fond of, as he reached the center of the field he looked to his high left to see Tsunade and the rest coming and with a smile his legs finally gave out on himand fell forward, before he could reach the ground he was caught by a woman with purple hairhe knew really well in his younger days "Hello Anko-chan." he said softly before passing out from the ugodly amounts of pain finally reaching its limit.

"Hey there gaki." she said softly before looking over the field 'Kami this kid got tough in his time away." she thought clearly impressed at his handy work but was snapped out of her daze with the arrival of multiple strong chakra sources, she turned her gaze to see Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Kakashi followed by Gai, his team along with the Ino-shika-cho trio, all of which stopped at the edge of the scene some trying to choke back vomit while others were to shocked to move "Oi! he needs help damnit!" Anko yelled getting their attention as they ran to her, Tsunade beat them all there along with Sakura as the two began carefully removing the various weapons from his body while applying medical jutsu to keep him from bleeding out while the others scanned the area for survivors only finding the lone crying kunoichi and a man who will probably be paralyzed from the neck down for the rest of his life.

Tsunade turned to Anko who had a worried look on her face seeing the state of her blond friend "Anko, what happened here?" she asked but only got a shrug in return "I'm not sure Hokage-sama, it was over by the time I got here." she said and before Tsunade could question further Kakashi yelled from across the field "We found survivors!" Tsunade looked to Ino who was just standing there wide-eyed like the rest of them "Ino! Take them to your father I don't care how late it is I want these people stripped to the roots for information am I clear!?" she ordered "Hai Hokage-sama!" she said as she got her team to help her take them away.

"We need to get him to the hospital quickly." Sakura said with a nod from Tsunade they carefully lifted him and took off to save their friend "Anko you and the rest are to gather witness reports, we are going to get to the bottom of this." she ordered as they left "Hai!" Anko and the rest said as they got to work.

**Man i enjoyed writing this chapter,violence is a great stress releiver when ya write it down and i feel great right now.**

**Feel free to leave a review on the first real fight scene for the story I need opinion!**

**Have a nice day!**


	4. Quick Update

Hey peoples! so first off i would like to thank everyone who gave a review and pointing out the weird spacing issue thanks for that!

Okay so i went back and fixed the first two chapters up while changing some things in chapter two, a lot of people sent me some PMs stating their dislike of the fact that naruto forgave the rookie nine so early on in the story so i sat down for like an hour and thought of ways to change up the story in a way to make a little more sense and allow better story structure.

On that not i will be leaving the bit with the Ichiraku family alone for now because even the most heartless killer needs someone to bond with at some point so I'm letting them be the non love interest bonds for the beginning of the story.

Okay well that's all i wanted to clarify for now, I am currently fixing up the third chapter and will start the fourth right after so you can expect a real update within the next few hours or so.

Thanks so much for the reviews and advice that was given and I hope to keep this story interesting for you all!


	5. Chapter 4

**Heya people! Just a quick shout out to Syynex, nightwatcher55, One Warrior 86, and Soarath for their reviews concerning the story plot itself and/or pointing out the spacing problem and helping me fix it that was a great help so much appreciated.**

**Having explained some stuff in an earlier quick post I figure I should just go ahead and skip the usual opening to the chapters and get right with it so without further wait I hope y'all enjoy the chapter!**

Konoha-Hospital-OR

Tsunade and Sakura had all but blown the door off its hinges with the speed they used to reach the hospital and blaze through the lobby to find an empty operating room, once inside the two gently lay Naruto on the soon to be stained medical bed and each began to run diagnostic jutsu over his body, as they traced their hands over his various wounds they began to call out what they found as they spotted them.

"He has four Lacerations on his head, two on his left cheek one of the chin and another behind the right ear, he has a mild concussion." Began Tsunade who was starting her check at the top while Sakura at the bottom "There are some slight abrasions on his left thigh and both knees as well as several contusions on both his shins and thighs, he has four broken toes three on his left foot and one on the right." Sakura continued as the two made their way to the middle of his body.

"A large puncture wound on his right shoulder, a fractured collar bone, eleven puncture wounds three with identical exit wounds through his back and chest." Tsunade called out growing more worried by the second "His hip is fractured and has internal bleeding around his large intestines and a small avulsion below his rib cage." Sakura continued with tears welling up in her eyes "The lungs are bruised, his left shoulder is dislocated and his left hand has third degree burns covering the palm and fingers." Tsunade said as they both worked on the chest to make sure they didn't miss anything concerning his major organs "Three of his ribs are broken and one of them is cracked, a piece of bone has punctured his lungs, Sakura alert the nurses in the lobby that we need surgeons in here!" Tsunade ordered and without hesitation said pink haired kunoichi bolted from the operating room as commanded.

Tsunade began to strip Naruto of all articles of clothing and hooked him up to a heart rate detector before she started going through hand signs for medical jutsu 'Why hasn't the kyuubi started healing him?" she thought to herself as she started healing and closing the bigger wounds that required the most attention.

Narutos Mindscape

Inside the cage the kyuubi had front row seats to the massacre that went on before he was dragged to the hospital and for the first time in years she felt that this was completely her fault in every sense of the word, as she sat in the now bloody water with the beaten and unconscious form of her best and only friend cradled in her arms she tried desperately to pump him with her chakra only for some unseen force keeping it at bay with every attempt.

"Why can't I heal him!?" she cried out as she continued to try and force her chakra inside the blond young man to no avail, she stopped and began to pant heavily as she looked upon his calm features if she didn't know better she would have guessed he was asleep as his steady quiet breaths brushed against her skin.

The fox demoness buried her face in his hair as tears found their way from her eyes and poured down her cheeks 'Why won't it work, it has always worked.' She thought to herself as she held him as close to her as possible "You will get through this Naruto, you always do don't you?" she asked hoping to get a response only to be returned by silence and the occasion drip of water.

Seeing the state he is in reminded her of the only other time he was this close to death, she had watched in anger and slight awe as her container fought against his brother in all but blood Sasuke Uchiha in the same battlefield of their ancestors, during the fight Naruto had received several wounds ranging from blunt force trauma to burns but the worst was the chidori he had taken in the chest by his so called 'friend' in his attempt to escape the leaf village.

She had to work overtime to keep her closest friend alive during the fight pumping in as much chakra she could without harming him from the inside out and while he had lived through the ordeal she still couldn't heal his first real scar via chidori.

Back then she had held him in the same way for the whole duration of his unconsciousness before he awoke and the first thing out of his mouth was to ask why she was crying, that day she bopped him on the head and cried tears of joy 'Baka…always worrying about everyone else before yourself." She thought with a sad smile.

Back in the operating room.

It has been fourteen hours of non-stop surgery in an attempt to keep Naruto alive, every time they would finish one area a different one would re-open brought on by spasms his body went through at random making it difficult to keep him from bleeding out, over the hours surgeons would relieve the work of others so they could rest while the only two who had stayed throughout it all had been Tsunade and Sakura both worn down but refusing to stop until they knew he was going to pull through.

"Sakura get on that puncture wound in the shoulder its opened again." Tsunade ordered in a calm but serious tone "Hai, Tsunade-sama." The pink haired kunoichi replied as she did what was commanded "Shizune hand me some bandages." Tsunade ordered once more and with a swift nod from Shizune she began to carefully wrap the burned hand and several of the cuts along him arms after disinfecting them, to say each person in the room was dirty from the blood and tired would be an understatement never before have they had to go this far with their blond friend which made them all worried that he would not make it through the surgery.

As if Kami had heard their worries and decided to be cruel something they each thought impossible happened, Naruto began to thrash in the bed violently "Hold him down!" Tsunade yelled "He's opening more wounds, put the restraints on him!" she continued and with his back arched in the air he suddenly fell back into the bed while his heart rate monitor flat lined.

"Shizune! Get over here!" she ordered while she removed any metals from his body "Sakura Shizune on my call we give him a jolt of Raiton chakra understood." She said in more than an order than question, with a dual "Hai, Tsunade-sama!" the three placed their hands around his heart and gathered the required chakra into the palms of their hands.

"Three, two, one CLEAR!" she called as the three sent a surge of electricity to his heart while his back arched slightly before falling back down, they each looked to the heart monitor to check for a pulse and there was a blip of a pulse before it flat lined again "Again!" she called as they continued.

Back in the cage.

The kyuubi felt completely helpless as the cage around the two began to grow darker slowly creeping around them as she held him tight "Wake up Naruto-kun!" she cried as the darkness slipped closer and closer "You said you would never leave me alone again remember? You promised me!" she yelled at him her eyes puffy and red with tears pouring harder for her friend "Please...you can't go like this." She pleaded.

She was snapped from her sobs when a hand found its way to her face and cupped her cheek, she gazed down with her red eyes to become locked with his single blue one "Why…are you… crying?" the now conscious Naruto asked with a weak smile on his face, before he knew what happened next he found his head in a death hug via kyuubi "S-stop scaring me like t-that!" she choked out between sobs and a large smile on her face as the darkness in the cage slowly disappeared.

Back in the operating room three minutes prior.

"Clear!" Tsunade called once more refusing to give up on her godson before the trio looked to the heart monitor only for the flat line to continue "Once more!" she yelled with tears in her eyes as she gathered the chakra in her palms before she felt a hand on her shoulder "Tsunade-sama…" she snapper her head in the direction of Shizune who already had tears running down her cheeks and just slowly shook her head while Sakura was on the opposite side of the bed looking down with her fists clenched and tears of her own flowing freely.

"No!" Tsunade yelled "I won't give up on him!" she continued as she placed her hands back into position over the heart "We just got him back…" she said as the fatigue found its way into her system preventing her from channeling chakra properly as she slumped to the floor with both hands holding his left "He just got home.." she whispered as her tears finally broke free.

Shizune kneeled down and wrapped her master in a comforting embrace, on the inside she was a sobbing wreck, just like everyone else who knew him well she thought he was an invincible knucklehead who always managed to come out of every bad situation.

Sakura was taking it just as hard as the others if not more so, she couldn't help but think back to their earlier days in the academy hearing him shout about becoming Hokage and making the village recognize him as a person, the day he was brought back to the village after the failed Sasuke retrieval mission she felt entirely responsible for his condition but she knew he would come back from it just as happy and determined as ever, she never thought she would see his death first hand and not be able to stop it from happening.

She steeled her senses and slowly began to raise a sheet over his body "T-time of d-dea—" she wasn't able to finish her sentence as Naruto shot forward in a sitting position "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" he screamed followed by heavy panting and the heart monitor going wild, his single eye was scanning the room franticly trying to make out his surroundings through blurred vision before noticing he was restrained, he tried his hardest to free himself as some of his lesser wounds opened once more causing the rest to snap out of their daze.

"Naruto please calm down!" Sakura called out while trying to hold him down "You're in the hospital, you're safe!" she said trying to get him to stop before he kills himself "One of you help me!" Sakura yelled forcing Naruto to lay back, with this Tsunade quickly stood and went through a few hand signs before placing her hand on his head with a dim blue glow causing him to fall back into unconsciousness once more as Sakura gently laid him back.

As his heart rate slowly began to stabilize the three looked at him shocked but relieved that he was alive "How does he keep doing that?" asked Shizune confusion and awe clear in her voice, she was present during the operation he went under after Sasuke ripped a hole into his chest and even though the chakra of the kyuubi as constantly healing him it wouldn't have been enough to keep him alive without their help.

"We can figure that out later." Tsunade answered "We need to close the opened wounds again." She continued with a sigh still completely worn down from this nights events "Let us handle it Tsunade-sama, you need to get some rest you're the Hokage after all and you have other duties." Shizune said as she and Sakura started patching him up once more, Tsunade sighed and nodded a bit "Alright, inform me if anything happens though." She said with a yawn as she made her way out of the room and to her office quickly discarding the surgical apron and gloves as she went.

After a good twenty minutes they had finished cleaning and bandaging the re-opened wounds it being a lot easier than the last without his random muscle spasms messing it up, the two had Naruto transferred to a single person room and stayed to guard him while he slept neither wanting to leave him alone with the chance of more people sneaking in to take his life, a lot of the medical staff on duty hated him just like most of the village does and that frightened them both.

At the Hokage tower.

It took Tsunade nearly an hour to reach the tower with how exhausted she was and by the time she made it through the doors to her office she was already half asleep, with a quick glance around her office she made her way to one of the large couches and collapsed onto it quickly drifting into a deep sleep.

She had managed almost five hours of rest before a knock woke her from her sleep, quickly standing and walking to her desk and plopping down in the chair before entering Hokage mode "Enter!" she called and on cue the doors slid open revealing Anko and the rest who had previously gathered the witness reports.

"Hokage-sama." They all greeted with a bow "We have gathered the witness reports of around forty of the red light district residents that had watched the scene from start to finish." Anko stated as they each raised their head "How would you describe it Anko-san?" asked Tsunade looking over the group a couple times some of them having trouble staying awake.

"Permission to speak freely Hokage-sama." Asked Anko, Tsunade raised a brow but nodded signaling for her to continue "Well if I didn't hear the same story from so many people I would have said it was complete bullshit." Anko started "Each report starts the same, they all saw him walk down the red light district to his apartment like any normal day." She paused for a moment before continuing "It was much later until the explosion that lit the complex ablaze and each had seen Naruto escape through a window on the top floor."

"After reaching the ground he was confronted by a mob of Shinobi which he ignored and handed a shop lady his jacket and other items he had saved from the fire." She continued "Right after he had done this he went back to confront the mob and that's when shit got hard to believe." Anko finished.

Tsunade cocked her head to the side "What do you mean?" she asked as Ino stepped forward to explain "The reports claim that Naruto-kun engaged and defeated roughly fifty shinobi without using a single jutsu or even molding chakra Tsunade-sama." She started much to Tsunades surprise "How did he manage this?" she asked now completely baffled, it would be understandable for a single shinobi to take down fifty or so enemies alone but not without chakra enhanced blows at the very least "Did he use some kind of weapon?" she questioned while the group slowly shook their head "The witnesses claim that for the majority of the fight he had used his bare hands Tsunade-sama." Ino continued "The only times he used any weapons was if he removed them from his person or they were close enough for him to reach but he always dropped them when he was finished with a kill." Shikamaru stated tossing in his bit.

The room fell silent for a few moments while Tsunade ran the information through her head 'How in the hells did he manage to pull this off!?' she yelled internally, she like the rest were completely oblivious to the fact Naruto had spent almost the whole four years incarcerated training himself to fight without the need for chakra.

"Hokage-sama." Shikamaru called snapping her to attention "What is it Shikamaru?" she asked with all eyes on him "I know that this is hard to ask." He started "But what could possibly have happened to him to cause this big of a change? Naruto always tried his hardest not to kill his enemies unless he was pressured into it and even then it ate at him from the inside." He continued "From what the witnesses say, he had no hesitation in slaughtering his attackers and in some of the most brutal ways I have ever heard of."

"He won't talk about it to anyone not even Sakura." Tsunade said "Whatever it was that caused this I can tell you now that it's very unlikely that it will reverse on it's own after the event of tonight." She continued with a saddened expression "What do you mean Tsunade-sama?" Anko asked with a raised brow.

Tsunade sighed softly and looked her dead in the eye "Think about it, he just got here not even a week ago and someone had made an attempt on his life." She paused to allow the information to clear the confusion "Whatever trust he had in anyone before tonight it is probably gone completely." She continued before looking to the Ino-shika-cho trio "And if I were you I'd warn the rest of the rookie nine to stay clear of Naruto while he recovers." This got confused expressions on all but Shikamaru who had an idea of where this was going.

"But why Tsunade-sama?" asked Chouji trying to figure out the hidden meaning he thought was in the warning "Because he already feels betrayed by us, Imagine what he might do if we showed ourselves to him right now." Shikamaru answered "For all we know he could be under the impression that we set this up and even though he is badly wounded I have no doubts in my mind that he could kill us all if he feels threatened by us." He finished "This is to troublesome."

"That's exactly my point, therefore warn your comrades." Tsunade ordered and with a group nod the trio left leaving Anko and Tsunade alone "How is he Tsunade-sama?" Anko asked concern practically leaking from her tone, the Lady Hokage sighed and sat back into her chair "He almost didn't make it this time Anko, for whatever reason the kyuubi is no longer healing him like it used to." She claimed as Anko took on a serious expression.

Anko was probably the only person in the village who knew that Naruto and the kyuubi were friends and to hear this rose questions that she needed answered once he released from the hospital, seeing her expression Tsunade raised a brow "Anko-san." She said gaining her full attention "Why do you show so much concern for Naruto-kun?" she asked earning a sigh from the pineapple haired kunoichi "It's that obvious eh?" she asked rubbing her head while internally cursing herself for dropping her mask for so long.

"Well…" she started "Let's just say we have…history." She said trying her best to avoid a full explanation, seeing this Tsunade leveled a glare on her that made her sweat a bit before sighing and rubbing her temples "Alright, I'll accept that for now Anko-san." She said much to her relief "But." Tsunade said drawing her attention back "I will want an explanation sometime soon." She said with a smirk.

Dropping her head in defeat Anko just nodded "Alright Anko-san, I want you to head to the hospital to help guard Naruto-kun he's in a vulnerable state and I'm sure the others would appreciate the help." She ordered and with her usual sadistic grin placed back in its rightful place said purple haired kunoichi simply shunshined away leaving a now slightly worried Hokage.

'I hope that was a good idea.' She thought to herself as she removed a bottle of sake from the desk and took a drink straight from the bottle before falling back asleep on her desk.

**Alright y'all I apologize for the short chapter but I got a call like ten minutes ago by my great grandmother asking me to take her to a doctors appointment so I'm on my way out the door now.**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**Feel free to drop a review or comment and as always have a good day!**


	6. Happy Holidays!

Hello all, I'd like to start off with saying Happy Holidays to you all and I hope it is a good one for you.

Next I would like to apologize for the lack of an actual update, I got sidetracked with a new game and never

got around to finishing the next chapter .

That being said I won't be home and at a computer until the 29th so by that time i will have a couple chapters

ready for you all to read.

Well I gotta go so take care everyone and have a good day!


	7. Chapter 5

**Wow! So many reviews lol**

**I am so happy right now, I figured I would have gotten a ton of shit for the last chapter being so short and lack of explanation from Anko but I got surprised by the amount of people who don't really seem to be bothered by it that much.**

**On that note I would like to send my thanks to Chaosweaver6139 for the advice you gave me and probably the most detailed review I have received so far, Thank you so much!**

**Keep dropping those reviews! Even the hate reviews are welcomed, they are good for a laugh. :P**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Five-**

Konoha-Hospital

The room is quiet, something that both of the blonds current guards are very thankful for considering the last few hours, both are thoroughly worn out from the surgery and now from keeping watch over their vulnerable friend.

The last few hours had passed in blissful silence, the sounds of soft breathing drowned slightly in the steady beeps of the heart monitor and the very few times Naruto would mumble about something in his sleep.

Sakura had been spending this time going through any possible reasons this event had happened, most of her thoughts point to the council members namely the civilian side as it had been no secret they disliked the young man.

Shizune was having similar thoughts but the biggest concern for her at the moment was his 'tenant' had not healed him like always; these thoughts had to be placed in the back of her mind for now she was just glad he is alive.

As the time slowly went by it was becoming increasingly difficult for the duo to keep themselves awake, neither have had to deal with such a long operation in quite a while and even though they both are of the best medical-nin in the village it has taken a toll on them both physically and emotionally.

"Hey, Sakura?" Shizune silently asked not wanting to disturb the blond.

"Yes?" Sakura said momentarily snapping her attention away from the temptation of sleep.

"What do you think will happen now?" Shizune continued, apprehension clear in her speech.

"What do you mean Shizune-san?" the pink haired kunoichi asked feeling some tension in her tone.

"Well.." she began, trying to find the right way to voice her thoughts "Do you think he will leave us because of this?" she finished quietly.

Sakura became defunct at the thought , the Naruto she felt she knew would never leave his village even if they hated him but with recent events she couldn't help but become worried, he had changed a lot during an imprisonment she knew he was innocent of.

Clearing her head of such notions she forced a small fake smile "There's no way he would do that, he cares for his friends to much to leave us." She said feigning confidence.

Shizune wasn't entirely convinced but she nodded anyway "You're right, I suppose it was a stupid question." She yawned and starting rubbing her eyes.

"Why don't you both go get some rest?" an unknown voice called from the door causing both two swiftly stand with kunai at the ready.

"Whoa whoa, easy there." The voice called defensively as the figure stood into view with both hands raised.

"I come in peace?" the voice said facetiously with a sinister grin.

"Anko-san?" they both said lowering their guard.

"Who were you expecting, Kakashi?" the now identified pineapple haired kunoichi asked sarcasm heavy in her voice.

Sakura released an irritated sigh while her and Shizune stored their weapons "What are you doing here Anko-san?" she asked with full knowledge of the type of person Anko is.

"Well actually, I was ordered to come keep watch over the gaki for the two of you." She gestured to said sleeping blond.

Shizune couldn't keep the grateful smile from her face even if she tried, and she didn't "Thank you Anko-san, we both could really use the break." She said with a small yawn to help prove the point.

Sakura wanted to protest the idea of leaving Naruto alone with someone as 'eccentric' as Anko Mitarashi but with her current lack of sleep she couldn't fight the idea of a nice soft bed to lay in for the next twelve or so hours.

So with a reluctant nod from Sakura and another large yawn from Shizune the pair left the room to find their respective homes and beds.

Anko gave a small wave with her usual grin as the two left while making her way to one of the chairs next to Narutos bed, as soon as the two were gone Anko dropped her mask and looked him over from head to toe misery and concern etched into her gaze.

'Dear kami he's a mess, who the hell could have organized this without anyone catching wind of it?" she thought to herself finishing her little examination 'Oh I cannot wait to figure out whoever is behind this and teach them the meaning of torture."

She was brought from her musings by an ineligible mumble from Naruto, this made Anko smile one of her very few sincere smiles she allowed to grace her lips it reminded her of how she first met the crazy energetic blond.

Flashback-Start

It was a pretty normal day in the village for a younger Anko, the people would glare and whispers of "Snake whore" and other cruel obscenities could be heard as she traveled through the village to her favorite place.

She had just left her favorite dango shop with a small bag in her left hand and an already half-finished stick in her mouth, as she cheerfully made her way down the street she almost failed to notice the small mob of villagers yelling as they charged down the street a ways ahead of her.

Unfortunately for Anko she is a ninja for this particular village and the only one around at the moment, so as much as she wanted to just ignore it and go enjoy her food she would have to follow the group and try to defuse whatever situation it happens to be before it gets worse.

With her duty in mind she jumped to the rooftops to chase the group from a safe enough distance to see what the reason for their yelling is, as she drew closer to the mob she was barely able to make out the small form of a child some feet ahead running faster than a kid should have to.

As the crowd went through the streets it began to slowly grow in size with every turn, it wasn't long before the kid in front of the crowd had made it out of the civilian quarter of the village and into a forest Anko knew all too well.

'Shit, they are chasing the kid into that place.' She thought to herself and picked up her pace, she reached the mob just as the kid had finished climbing the fence and started running into the forest until he could no longer be seen.

Anko didn't even bother with the mob at this point, she knew this forest like the back of her hand and she knew of the creatures that lived here and how deadly they all were.

With a small bit of chakra behind her jump she cleared the fence and took to the trees to find the kid before he got eaten by something, 'The hell is this all about?' she though as she went through the rest of her dango stick.

It had been a few hours and she had not seen or heard the kid once, she stopped to rest for a minute to think of where the kid could have gone.

'Damn this gaki can sure hide when he wants to, where the hell could he have gone that I couldn't find him?' she asked herself starting to get annoyed at the situation.

As if Kami sent up a red flag she was ripped from her thoughts at the sound of a familiar roar somewhere to her left, she took off once more at a higher speed hoping she wasn't too late.

She arrived on a cliff opposite to that of a young blond and a very pissed looking bear but before she could do a thing the kid was struck down and sent over the edge of the cliff into the stream below, without thinking Anko jumped after the child and as both hit the water they were carried off in the current.

Having the basics of chakra control be like second nature to her she had managed to swim up to and grab the blond before pulling them both out of the water and to the shore, as she laid him gently on the ground she noticed a couple things.

The first was that he had the cutest little whisker marks she had ever seen on a person before and it took a lot of her willpower not to hug the life out of him like some little academy schoolgirl.

The second thing was that his wounds were already closing themselves off 'Well that's not normal…' she thought with a shrug.

The last and probably most shocking thing she noticed was that she just got the rest of the dango she had purchased before completely soaked, this was heartbreaking for the pineapple haired shinobi and she would be damned if she allowed this to go unpunished.

After returning to the real world from her sadistic revenge plans she had decided to make a small fire to help keep them warm and dry off, with a perverted little grin she stripped the kid down to his underpants and laid them on a rock near the fire to dry out while she herself just settled for removing her trench coat.

After laying their clothes down and taking a spot around the fire she snuck a peek at the boys wounds once more, upon closer inspection she could literally witness the flesh mending itself slowly as the wounds closed.

Anko had seen some impressive healers in her day but none of them could compare to what she was looking at that very moment, after finishing her little check she looked around the rest of his figure to find any other possible injuries he might have only to be stopped right in her tracks.

As the boy laid there a complex looking seal could be seen around his mid-section and she couldn't help but think she had heard of a boy with one like it, after several minutes of thinking she just shrugged it off.

'I probably wasn't paying attention anyways.' She thought with a sigh.

After a couple more hours and plenty of plans for revenge Naruto had finally begun to wake up, with some grumbling and a big yawn the young blond sat up-right and gently rubbed his eyes before taking in his surroundings.

As he gazed around he noticed he was still in the forest and in one quick motion he was on his feet and looking around franticly for the huge bear that attacked him before, Anko who had been watching the kid the entire time was a mixture of amused and annoyed at his behavior.

With a small cough to gain his attention the blond froze in place before slowly turning around and Anko could have sworn she heard his bones creak as he did so.

Naruto turned to a sight he would never forget for as long as he lived, if Naruto could think of a good word for what sat before him it would be along the lines of angelic.

The prettiest woman he had ever seen was now sitting in front of small fire causing her form to be surrounded in a beautiful orange glow, she had pineapple styled purple hair with some bangs hanging down her forehead and the sides of her face framing a pair of brown eyes.

The thing that had most of his attention were her barely covered mid c-cup breasts which could be seen in full view under a mesh shirt, at this point the little blond really didn't care about the rest of her clothing finding it really hard to look away.

With his jaw nearly to the floor and his eyes wide as dinner plates he was brought from his staring when the woman sprouted a sinister looking grin, with sudden realization of what he was doing Naruto quickly turned around his face red as it could possibly get.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to stare I promise I'm not a pervert!" he yelled with his eyes closed tight and both his arms and legs stuck to his sides.

"Aaaaaw, what's the matter foxy-kun?" she said in a flirtatious tone as she moved closer and pressed herself up on his back while she draped her head and arms over his small shoulders causing his whole body to stiffen at the sudden contact.

It was this instant that Naruto had finally noticed that he was bare down to his boxers and his head flooded with all kinds of perverted thoughts that no normal eight year old should think about but having grown up in the less desirable end of town he wasn't exactly an innocent little boy.

"W-what are y-you doing!?" he blurted out as he fought one hell of a nosebleed still keeping his eyes glued shut.

With her little plan coming along nicely she decided to take it up a notch and leaned her head up to his ear and whispered all kinds of lewd comments before giving a small bite to his ear drawing a little blood before licking it up slowly resulting in Naruto to quiver and squirm under her embrace.

"Your blood tastes good foxy-kuuuun." She whispered into his ear, her breath tickling his skin.

He shivered from the strange situation he found himself in, this was not normal by his standards and by rights he should be on the defensive trying to get out of her grasp but for reasons he at the time didn't understand he just stood still.

As the seductive embrace continued Naruto began to feel something else on his body that confused him, unlike the feel of the woman's mesh shirt this felt kind of scaly.

He peered down to find several snakes surrounding his small body and began to constrict him in place preventing all possibilities of escape and this terrified the blond.

By this point Anko figured she'd give the kid a break before he either faints or falls in love with her, the latter seeming impossible to her at the time.

"Stay put." She whispered once more and with a quick couple nods from Naruto she stood up and walked over to get her trench coat and slip it on .

After dressing she dispelled the snaked and told the boy it was alright to turn around and tossed him his clothes and waited for him to dress before the two stared at each other with an awkward silence and a deep blush from Naruto before she broke the silence.

"So, why were the villagers chasing you here gaki?" she asked while Naruto shifted a bit under her gaze.

He remained hesitant for a few minutes before looking to the ground with a sigh. "It's always like this this time of year." He said quietly but enough for her to hear him.

She narrowed her eyes at him a bit while she thought of today's date, piecing two and two together she realized who this kid was.

'Wait a sec, this gaki is the kyuubi's container?!' she thought as the boy tried his best not to meet her eyes.

"U-uhm, not that I'm ungrateful or anything but how come you helped me?" he asked with pure curiosity etched in his expression.

"What do you mean?" Anko asked with her head cocked to the side.

"Well.." he started equivocation clear in his body language as he started to fidget around a bit.

'This kid obviously has some trust issues, not that I can blame him.' She thought while waiting for him to continue.

"It's just that most people would have let me die." He finally said sadness heavy in his tone.

The look in his eyes had gone from a bright happy looking cerulean blue to a very barren and depleted dull blue which did not go unnoticed by Anko.

She knew this look very well, it was the same look she has hid behind her mask since she came back from being abandoned by her mentor, this was the look of someone without anything in his life that would make it worth living this was a look of complete loneliness.

She frowned at the thought of someone as young as this kid having this particular expression in his eyes, and what made it worse is that it was much deeper than her own.

Of course since she came back she had made some friends and had become moderately respected by at least her fellow shinobi over her years of service but there would always be a hint of that loneliness.

Anko having thought up a little plan refocused her attention to the gaki with a smile before reaching her hand out.

"Well I'm not most people gaki, the names Anko Mitarashi." She said turning that smile into a grin.

Naruto hesitantly reached for her hand and they shook hands once contact had been made. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" he stated proudly with a puffed up chest and his eyes gaining their normal light.

With a nod and a giggle from Anko they broke their handshake and went back to staring for a few minutes before Naruto broke the silence.

"Well, I should be getting home before they burn it down or something." He said with a weak chuckle.

As he took off he stopped for a moment and waved good bye "So long, Pineapple-chan!" he yelled with a foxy grin before darting into the forest once more.

She grew a tick mark while she watched him take off. 'No thank you for saving him and now he gives me a dumb nickname, oh it is so on foxy-kun!' she thought with a sinister grin and took off after him.

Flashback-End

After she had caught up to Naruto that day she made a habit of showing up at random times to pick on him and goof around with the occasional prank on the village, needless to say the two grew fond of each other over the years.

The two even made a game of reversing each other's pranks and so far the score is twenty eighty to twenty seven with Anko in the lead.

As Anko crept back from her reminiscing she noticed a now fully awake Naruto staring at her from an up-right sitting position in his hospital bed and a small smile on his face.

"Hello Anko-chan." He said in a pained but happy tone, he hadn't had the time to visit his pineapple haired friend since his return and was glad she came to visit.

"Hey there gaki." She said with a grin that he was more or less alright. "How are you feeling?" she asked with a bit of worry in her eyes.

"I hurt." He said with a sigh making Anko giggle at him.

"Well compared to what ya did to those poor shinobi I'd say you came out pretty well don't you?" she said playfully.

"I almost forgot about them, man this is gonna be a pain to explain to everyone." He said with a groan.

"Where did you learn to fight like that anyway?" she asked while she rested her chin in her hands with both arms propped on the side railing of his bed.

He tried to take on a thinking pose before the pain rushed through his entire upper body and winced at the pain, after taking a brief moment he just settled for shrugging his shoulders a bit resulting in Anko pouting cutely at him.

"Aw c'mon Foxy-kuuuuun." she said seductively while leaning closer to his face.

His one functional eye widened if only slightly before he figured out what she had probably planned to do. 'Two can play this game Anko-chan.' He thought.

With his counter plan in place he waited for her to close the distance a little more before she put on her sadistic grin and a mere second before she could stop she was pulled from her seat and into his lap on the hospital bed.

Before she could protest anything Naruto planted his lips onto her own successfully making her go wide eyed while he held her in place.

Anko's mind was racing a mile a minute at the situation, on one hand her plan to prank her answer from the battle worn blond was ruined but on the other hand her lips were locked into a kiss by the man she thought of the most since they met.

After calming down a bit from the sudden shock she slowly leaned into the kiss with both eyes closed.

This went on for a few seconds before Naruto traced the tip of his tongue across her lips asking for entrance earning him a small gasp from his longtime friend, ignoring the pain that is coursing throughout his battered body he took this chance and slipped his tongue through her open lips and began exploring her mouth.

The reaction was immediate as Anko pushed him back into a laying position while their tongues danced around each other's mouths, Naruto could taste traces of dango and sake in her flavor but if anything else it just made him love it even more.

The struggle for dominance waged on for what felt like forever before the need for air broke them apart much to both of their dismay, the pair were panting like a couple of animals in heat while a single strand of saliva had stayed connected for a moment before splitting.

They stayed in a comfortable silence while they stared into each other's eyes or in Naruto's case eye, a word had not been said between the two and admittedly made him nervous on what her reaction would be.

"Anko I—" he was cut off as she reconnected their kiss with more passion behind it than the first although a little fast in his opinion.

She broke the second kiss earning a small whimper from Naruto and was about to speak before the duo heard footsteps from outside the hospital room door.

Anko quickly hopped from his lap and into her chair while Naruto sat upright again and both placed their 'masks' back on hers being the psycho looking shinobi most of the village came to fear and his being the emotionless drone that had returned recently.

She cocked a brow at his new mask but shrugged it off figuring she could ask him later, as the two pretended to be in a conversation the door had opened revealing a single ANBU black ops member who took only a single step into the room.

The man before them wore the traditional ANBU uniform with a hawk themed mask and had short dark brown hair, he looked the two over before turning to Naruto and spoke for his reason being there.

"Uzumaki-san, the council has requested that you report to the Hokage's office once you regained consciousness ." the hawk masked ANBU stated with a small pause. "Are you able to move freely or do you need assistance?" he asked quickly.

"Why do the council request my presence?" Naruto asked in an indifferent tone while Anko was staring daggers at the ANBU.

A single bead of sweat dripped under his mask at the glare Anko was giving him but he remained composed as he answered. "I was not informed Uzumaki-san."

Naruto was screaming at the top of his lungs in his mind for kami to give his a damn break but with prayers unanswered he gave the ANBU an understanding nod.

"Alright I will be there soon." Naruto said as he started getting up from the hospital bed, the ANBU member nodded and shunshined from sight to relay his answer.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun?" Anko asked worried he might not be fit for moving yet.

Naruto looked to her with a small smile and gave a nod. "Yeah I will be fine, not the first time something like this has happened." he confirmed with another pained chuckle to try and ease her concern.

"Do you need any help?" she asked repeating the ANBU's later question.

Naruto shook his head. "No, It will be fine besides you look like you could use the rest anyways." He said pointing to the dark rings starting to form over her eyes.

Anko pouted going on about how she had enough energy to last her a week without sleep but was interrupted when Naruto leaned down to her sitting form and gave her a quick kiss successfully silencing any dispute.

"That's cheating Naru-kun." She said with a small blush still in her cute pouting face.

Naruto just patted her head and made his way to what was left of his clothing which consisted of just his pants and sandals each still bloodstained and torn, as he slid them on he could practically feel the worried gaze Anko was sending his way.

"Don't worry so much Pineapple-chan." He said playfully which in turn resulted in several tick marks forming on Anko.

"You know I'm going to get you back for that Foxy-kun." She stated with her sinister grin while she stood from her chair and made her way to the door.

"I'm looking forward to it." Naruto continued with a grin of his own.

Anko stopped at the door and turned around to face the blond with a small blush. "It's good to have you back Naruto-kun." She sputtered out before leaving the room in a bit of haste.

The moment she left he fell to his knees clutching his sides and gritting his teeth hard, his entire body was screaming at him to lay back down and rest but he had to go find out what the council wanted and it was the perfect chance to get a couple answers of his own.

'Kami I hate keeping appearances.' He thought to himself, while in prison he would always leave the infirmary after getting patched up even when told to rest.

It helped him to seem invincible to some of the other inmates and that kept them from attacking him, he figures the same will happen to the people of the leaf village and with those thoughts in mind he forced his body to get up and move.

After reaching his feet once more he pushed the pain to the back of his mind and left the room.

The hallways of the hospital were pretty empty save for the occasional nurse or doctor each of which had tried to send him back into his room, Naruto politely turned them all away as he went.

The lobby was thankfully empty minus the nurse at the visitor's desk who seemed too distracted by her book to notice him so he just walked out with a brisk pace, it took Naruto a good half hour to get from the hospital to the merchant quarter seeing as it was the closest district to the hospital.

The normally loud sounds of people selling their wares stopped the moment Naruto made his way to one of the busier streets, the villagers all stared at him as he walked and all backed away as far as possible whenever he came to close.

This was the response he had expected and wished for, the news of what had happened must have been spread by those of the red light district and he was thankful for it.

He continued to the tower undisturbed by any of the villagers, none even dared to glare at him for fear that he would cut them down.

After roughly an hour he made his way to the tower entrance, he may have been able to walk but he was still in too much pain to run so he had to keep a gentle pace as to not reopen any wounds.

With a quick sigh he pushed the door open and entered the lobby where most genin teams received or turned in their missions, unfortunately for Naruto it is the day most new teams came in for their first missions.

For a single moment nobody seemed to notice he was there until someone in the group of ninja gasped and at that point all eyes were on him, most of the higher rank ninja knew who he was and what had occurred the night before by either villagers talking about it or fellow ninja talking about how he massacred a bunch of shinobi in the red light district.

The room became quiet really fast almost as fast as the streets did but this silence felt different, the villagers were quiet out of fear for him while everyone in the room above genin level were the kind of quiet that came before a large battle.

Each of them had been silently going for their weapons waiting for something to happen and this did not go unnoticed by Naruto who was also preparing himself for an attack if any came, he was in a bad situation in every sense of the word.

The poor genin in the room could feel the tension in the air as their respective sensei and others stared at the bandaged man, they were scared at the sight of blood stained on his clothes and the countless scars on his body that could be seen were very intimidating.

Nobody moved a muscle for what seemed like forever until Naruto decided that enough was enough and walked to the front desk where a visibly shaking secretary could be seen trying to bottle her fear, as he drew closer his eye never stopped scanning the room he was waiting for someone to do something but nothing came.

Naruto stood in front of the desk and peered over to the secretary who looked like she was about to faint, he shrugged it off and decided to speak.

"Hello miss, I was called here by the council could you let them know of my arrival please?" he asked politely which eased the woman a bit as she quickly nodded and left.

It had been ten minutes since she left and the continued stares of the other ninja in the room were making him uncomfortable so he decided to put an end to it. "Is there something I can help you all with?" he asked with indifference in his tone.

Most of the genin had recoiled at the man's voice even the most professional of their academy teachers were not that dead toned.

There was a small silence, nobody wanted to say anything before one of the genin stepped forward making Naruto quirk a brow.

The young shinobi was pretty short for his age, he had shoulder length dark orange hair that was pulled into a small braid in the back with two bangs framing his face which held a pair of pupiless green eyes.

He looked like he was about to wet himself but Naruto couldn't blame him since he was a bandaged mess with some blood stains here and there.

"W-who's blood is that on y-your clothes?" he stuttered out with some regret in his voice.

Naruto looked him up and down before he continued. "Did all of your family members make it home last night?" he asked the boy.

The kid adopted a confused expression but nodded in confirmation.

"Were any of your friends crying when you saw them today?" Naruto continued with the questions making some people confused to what he was getting at.

"No w-why?" the kid asked now even more confused than before.

Naruto turned his attention back to the secretary's desk. "Then It doesn't belong to anyone you need to worry about." He said while he went back to waiting while the genin went back to stand with his team who all started reprimanding him for bothering the blond.

The room fell silent once more before the secretary approached Naruto and motioned for him to follow, as the two turned a corner and went up a flight of stairs they stopped outside the Hokage's and with a quick knock from the secretary a tired voice called them in.

The secretary opened the door for Naruto who quickly walked in and with a bow she left, Naruto was quick to scan the room over to find that only Tsunade was inside and looked like she hasn't slept in days.

She looked Naruto up and down a few times surprised that he was even awake right now let alone moving around, she figured maybe his tenant was finally healing him and shrugged it off for now.

Tsunade stood from her seat and walked to Naruto and motioned for him to follow her who in turn was starting to get annoyed at all the walking with his worn down body.

The two left the hallway in an uncomfortable silence while they headed down the stairs he just climbed and into a room he never liked to find himself, before the pair is the council meeting room and a place Naruto found himself a few times when he was a kid.

Tsunade opened the door and they both entered the room full of council members, on the left side of the large sitting area are the Konoha clan heads along with the Hokage's personal advisers and on the right were the members of the civilian council all of whom looked like they were extremely mad.

All of the council members had eyes on Naruto who now stood before them none of them expecting him to be here without at least a pair of crutches or something while most of the civilian side are just mad he had survived at all.

As their Hokage took her seat between both sides she motioned to the members to begin, the first to speak was one of the civilian council who was a heavy set man with dirty blond hair and a large beard.

The man was trying his best to look intimidating to Naruto while sending off one of the most pathetic layers of killing intent the ninja in the room have ever felt, he coughed to clear his throat and began the session.

"Do you know why you are here Uzumaki? He asked with his voice full of hatred.

"Because it was requested I came." Naruto replied with negligence and a hint of sarcasm.

The man narrowed his eyes at the blond. "You are here to discuss your punishment for murdering forty nine leaf village shinobi you insolent brat!"

"Pardon?" Naruto was now completely irritated.

The shinobi side were staring at the civi-council member like he just grew a second head.

"You heard him brat, you are here to pay for the crimes committed last night." Another council member said.

Naruto looked from the fat council member to Tsunade who just seemed to be watching what would happen next, he looked back to the man who was spewing threats.

"Have you read the report council member-sama?" Naruto strained the honorific as it passed his lips.

"Yes! What does that have to do with anything?" the clearly ignorant member yelled.

"Then you know it was all self-defense." The bandaged blond stated.

"That's beside the point, the fact is you killed them all when clearly you could have incapacitated them instead." The councilman said not in a yell this time but with just as much spite.

Naruto had turned his attention back to the Hokage and looked her dead in the eye.

"Why are shinobi matters being addressed by a civilian Hokage-sama?" he asked now ignoring the civilian council all together which pissed all of them off.

Before she could answer his question the large councilman stood from his chair and stood before Naruto with complete confidence while the shinobi side were looking at him like he was completely insane.

"You!" he started and began to jab Naruto in the chest with every word he spoke. "How dare you ignore me, I am your better and demand the respect I have earned from my position on this council while you were in prison where you belong!" he continued while the civilian side smirked.

Naruto was now between just trying to ignore the man like he was or ripping his arm off and stuffing it down his throat, the latter was slowly becoming more tempting but falling back to his better judgment he just continued to ignore the man.

The councilman was now red in the face with rage seeing the blond was still looking to his Kage, the man grabbed Naruto's shoulder and began to shake him as violently as he could to get his attention.

"Now you listen here damnit! You ninja just protect this village and that's it, you will show us civilian council proper respect or—" he was stopped when he felt the most terrifying layer of killing intent he has felt since his meetings with the third hokage.

All of the shinobi side were angry at hearing this Konoha has always been a shinobi run village and before the third Hokage it didn't even have a civilian council, they were all about to voice their rage but Naruto beat them to it.

Naruto grabbed the arm that was shaking him and broke it at the elbow and before the man could yell he slammed a fist into his face and sent him back to his seat on the civi-council side with a crash.

Both sides were looking at a now inwardly furious Naruto and as he slowly walked to the spot the man landed several ANBU appeared with blades drawn and placed on vital areas of his body making him stop, he looked back to Tsunade.

"Stand down Naruto." She said while motioning for him to stand back in the center of the room while the ANBU jumped back into the shadows.

He looked from Tsunade and the now unconscious councilman before turning and standing back in his place before speaking.

He looked to the civilian side with vehement anger. "As requested, he has been incapacitated and still lives." He said in a barren tone that deceived his stare of fiery rage.

Most of the shinobi side were holding in laughs while the civilian side mostly just gulped at the sudden violence before turning back to rage. "He needs to be arrested!" one said while pointing a finger at the blond. "Yeah! He attacked a council member, he should be executed." Another shouted

Naruto just went back to ignoring the lot and looked to Tsunade once more. "Why am I here Hokage-sama?" he asked back in his blank tone.

"We are here to discuss last night's events like the councilman previously stated, but don 't get us wrong Naruto you are not here for punishment." This angered the civilian side even more to the point of all of them yelling at their lord.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade yelled while flaring her killing intent at the group. "Naruto Uzumaki is not going to be punished for defending himself against traitors! The hell is wrong with you civilian council members?"

"BUT LADY HOK—" they all started to yell before she along with the rest of the ninja in the room floored them with their killing intent including Naruto.

The result of such an act was that every civilian in the room fainted.

"Well now that out of the way let's get back to the main topic." said Tsunade with a grin.

"Naruto Uzumaki, we have been informed of the events that took place and would like your input on the matter being the survivor and main target." Inoichi of the Yamanaka said.

"There is not much to say, they blew up my home and tried to kill me so I acted accordingly." Naruto said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"We were informed that you did not use a single jutsu or mold any chakra at all during the battle, is this true Uzumaki-san?" Tsume of the Inuzuka clan asked.

Naruto gave a nod and waited for the next question.

"You understand that is not a normal thing for most shinobi to do correct?" Tsume asked again resulting in another nod from Naruto.

"What we would like to know is where you learned to fight like that and who taught you." She continued.

"Prison." Naruto quickly answered and confused a few members.

"Would you care to be a little more specific?" asked the Nara clan head Shikaku clan head.

"Prison taught me many things, the second most important thing was to be able to fight without chakra and over time I managed to create my own style to protect myself." Naruto explained.

"What do you mean second most important? What is the first?" asked Tsunade.

"You keep what you kill." he said simply.

"What does that mean?" asked the Nara clan head.

"When you killed a man or woman in prison it meant that whatever they had becomes yours." He started with a pause to let them soak that info in. "With that being said I would like to make a request." He continued.

"What would that be Uzumaki-san?" Tsume asked.

"The weapons and equipment of the fallen, I want them." he stated.

"What could you need all of that equipment for?" asked Tsunade now confused.

"They burned down my home along with all of my things, It makes sense that I would like to replenish it and with no money to my name at the moment it seems like the best method." Naruto explained.

All of the clan heads nodded at the logic along with the keep what you kill method, It was normal for some shinobi to loot the bodies of fallen enemies.

"Alright, I will agree to this on one condition." their Hokage stated gaining the attention of all.

Naruto nodded for her to continue. "In one month we will be holding the village Jounin exams and the condition is that you must enter, you will be entering as a single man cell seeing as you are more than qualified for the position." Tsunade paused for a moment to let it sink in.

"You will be given the equipment now along with a place to stay until the exams begin, do you accept?" she finished with a small grin.

Naruto cocked his head at her condition. "Wait, so I can get the equipment now…but I have to enter the Jounin exams in a month anyway?" he asked trying to figure out how this works.

With a nod from Tsunade he thinks to himself for a moment before asking another question. "Who will I be competing against?" Naruto asked with a bit of excitement.

"The rest of the rookie nine, along with some other chuunin." Tsunade answered and immediately began regretting it.

Naruto had stiffened at the mention of his old comrades and that was expected but what happened next had the room sweating, Naruto was grinning.

This was not his old happy grin that was usually on his face, no this grin held a level of sadistic animation that would put even Anko's to shame.

"I accept." He said sealing the deal.

"Alright then, we will let you go to your new home to rest until you are able to train and then I would like to set you up with some people to spar with." She said and with a nod from Naruto and the rest of the council they concluded the meeting and left the still unconscious civilian members where they were.

**Alright, It is finally done!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next one that should be out in a day or two.**

**Have a good day!**


	8. Chapter 6

_**Heheh I turned 20 a couple days ago, got myself a new drawing tablet so if I don't update for a few days after this it's probably because of that.**_

_**Alrighty, here we are with the next chapter and as always I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**Keep droppin those reviews, they make me feel all warm and loved :P**_

**Chapter-6**

Naruto was now walking the busy streets of Konoha once more only this time with a bit more life in his steps, after finishing up with the council and being directed to his new home he had decided he should head back to the red light district to get the things he left with the store owner.

The trip back to what was left of his previous home was for the most part uneventful not that he minded, the silent stares the villagers and ninja gave him were better than the glares of pure ignorance fueled hate but at the same time it could be just as unsettling.

It wasn't until he hit the red light district that things returned to his definition of normal, the people that lived in the district looked upon him as he walked like they always had in the past.

Some of them either gave him nods of respect or showed worry for the many wounds that could be seen by all who looked while others stayed clear of him and just went on with their days as normal, it took him a good ten minutes after arriving to find the store he left his belongings in.

With a quick peek through the large front window to make sure the place was open he placed a hand on the door knob and entered the shop with a ring of the small bells tied to the handle, from the back of the store the same woman he handed his things to poked her head up from over the cashiers counter.

She gave Naruto a wave motioning for him to come over and he did while taking a look around the shop, it looked like a thrift store with quite the selection of restored goods ranging from weapons and clothes to small furniture and household decorations.

As he made his way to the counter he made a mental note to ask about some new pants to replace his bloody rags and hopefully they would be willing to trade some of the equipment he earned the night before as payment.

When he reached the counter the lady placed a brown bag down and began to empty the contents onto the flat surface, after a quick inspection of the things before him he concluded that nothing was missing and pushed the things aside for a moment.

"Thank you for watching over my things." Naruto said with a small bow.

The woman smiled nodded. "It was no trouble, are you going to be alright?" she asked looking him up and down and her gaze froze on his current attire.

"You need new clothes." She stated and before he could even answer the first question he found himself being pulled around the store's clothing section which had hurt a hell of a lot but he wasn't about to complain.

After a few minutes of looking she had handed him a couple sets of clothes and directed him to a small changing room to try them on, after a few minutes Naruto left the dressing room wearing a dark blue button up long sleeved shirt that he left unbuttoned showing his still heavily bandaged chest and both sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

Along with the new shirt he wore a pair of dark gray ANBU styled pants that had been tucked into his black shinobi sandals, he carried with him to the counter a couple articles of clothing in a similar fashion but different colors and each had been tested for fit.

Now in front of the shop lady once more he placed the other bits of clothing on the counter and looked to the shop owner but before he could say a thing she held a hand stopping him. "You can pay me back after you get settled, until then just think of it as running a tab alright?" she said with a smile.

Naruto was becoming extremely confused as to why she is being so nice to him and decided to voice his confusion. "I am extremely grateful for this but I cannot help but ask, why are you helping me this much?" he asked with a head cocked to the side to help prove he was bewildered at the hospitality.

"We all saw what happened." She started with a somber expression, "Those people took away your home, just think of this as one neighbor helping another." She finished while bagging all of the items for him.

Naruto just bowed before the woman in thanks and slipped on his modified Jounin vest before it got bagged and lifted up the hood before turning his attention back to the shop lady. "I will definitely pay you back for this." He said with a small smile before he grabbed his things and left.

As he left the store with bags in hand Naruto made his way from the red light district to the residential quarter of the village where his new home awaited, deciding that he had enough of being stared at for one day he took the back roads near the training fields and though it was the longer route it was also the most peaceful.

As he passed by the empty fields Naruto couldn't help but feel some nostalgia from the scenery, his time spent with the old team seven though painful had still been some of the best times of his life and he would never deny that.

Letting his memories guide him he decided to waltz through training ground seven for a bit and maybe find a spot to sit and meditate, he still had to check on Kyu-chan since he hasn't yet today.

These initial thoughts had been blown out of the water when he was about half way through the field and was stopped by the sight of people that he unfortunately recognized across the field he was currently in are the members of teams Kurenai and Gai.

From a distance it looked like they were just standing in a small group and talking but in truth they were trying to think of ways to apologize to Naruto and hope to get him back to normal, completely oblivious to the fact the object of their regret was watching them from a distance.

Naruto had no idea what to feel right now, the more powerful of the feelings currently coursing through him were that of anger and confusion.

It seems that no matter how badly he would just like to be left alone for a while Kami has seen fit to either send people he would rather avoid or people who want him dead his way and despite the very powerful urge Naruto couldn't just flat out kill the people who bug him unless forced to in self-defense.

Deciding he wouldn't let anyone get in his way while trying to talk with Kyu-chan he went back to the outer most part of the field and found a tree to meditate under, meanwhile the group he left behind were left to their plans of gaining forgiveness.

**With the others.**

Unknown to the group that Naruto was close by Kiba, Hinata and Shino had been listening to Tenten, Lee and Neji tell of what they saw once reaching the scene of the explosion that had taken place the day before.

"That can't be right!" yelled a now confused Kiba with a whimpering Akamaru by his side.

"Naruto could never do something like that, he always preferred a different method than killing anyone." Hinata continued with just as much disbelief clouding her tone.

Shino who hadn't said a word the entire time, he could feel the uneasiness of his swarm along with his own with the revelation that their blond friend had slaughtered his attackers.

"We know how this sounds." Stated Neji with a tone of seriousness, "I would have found this hard to believe if I hadn't seen it myself." He finished

There was a very brief but extremely uncomfortable silence after those words, each one of them trying to wrap their heads around the details and finding it impossible that Naruto would kill anyone.

"Was it really that bad?" asked Kiba in a quieter tone.

"Most of the remains couldn't be identified due to the damage." Tenten answered quickly.

"So what should we do?" asked Hinata on the verge of tears.

"Maybe we should visit him in the hospital, he could be awake by now and is probably bored." Kiba suggested while taking in the reactions the others held.

"I don't think that is a good Idea Kiba-san." Lee said without his usual youth filled roar.

"Why not?" replied the Inuzuka with some irritation.

"With how he is right now and the situation yesterday it would probably be best to give him some space for a while." stated Neji trying to end the topic.

"But why?" Kiba asked clearly not getting the hint.

"Leaf village shinobi tried to kill him, our comrades made a move on his life." Tenten said "Think about this, how would you feel if some of the people who betrayed you suddenly appeared while you're recovering."

Everyone looked at her confused minus Neji and Shino, "He would probably think we came to finish the job while he is vulnerable." Shino answered while adjusting his glasses.

Realization hit them like a ton of kunai, they had no idea how they could confront Naruto now and with the Jounin exams coming up the only ones who won't be busy training would be Shikamaru and Neji .

"We should try to avoid Naruto-san for a while, we all need to prepare for the exams." Shino continued breaking the silence.

With a nod from everyone the group started their training while a distance away a certain blond was taking a meditative stance propped up against a tree, after clearing his thoughts Naruto concentrated on the seal until he felt that all too familiar pull.

**Inside the mindscape.**

He awoke just outside the cage like he always had and slipped through the bars to find Kyu-chan, after what felt like a couple hours of walking through the watery void he finally came across the sleeping form of his most precious person.

She sat with her back against the wall of her cage and her head tilted to the side she would have looked adorable if not for the small shivering, with a small smile he silently sat beside her and as gentle as possible he scooped her up into his lap and out of the cold water.

The snoozing fox demon immediately snuggled into his chest for the warmth it provided with a content smile, Naruto had to hold back a chuckle so he did not wake her up and while he would like nothing more than to just doze off with her the waters were way too cold for his liking.

Settling with just holding his love he decided to just wait for when she was ready to wake up, his only wish was that he did this in the 'safety' of his own home as to not be interrupted by anything but figured Kami owed him a small break anyways.

After a good hour and a half mindscape time his red haired tenant started to slowly stir awake, as her senses slowly started coming back she noticed she was no longer cold like she had always been during her time in the seal.

The next thing she noticed was the calm rising and falling of her head against the warm surface and instantly knew what or rather who it was, slowly leaning her head up she met the caring gaze of her container who had a gentle smile across his lips.

"Good morning Kyu-chan." He said while placing a kiss on her forehead and as planned made the snuggling fox blush.

Instead of giving a normal answer she sat up with her face barely an inch from his before slowly closing the distance locking her lips with his own succeeding in surprising the blond and before long the two had gone deeper into the kiss, without missing a beat Naruto took the initiative and traced his tongue across her lips much like he had with Anko but was once again surprised that once he had done so she was the one to quickly enter his mouth with her own.

Not being one for turning down a challenge Naruto began the battle between the two for dominance while they each started trailing each-others bodies with their free hands Kyu-chan through his hair and chest while Naruto along her sides.

As the war for dominance continued the red vixen forced Naruto to a laying position in the water and started to remove his vest and shirt when she saw the heavy bandages that covered a good eighty percent of his body.

She looked from the wrappings to his face and was seconds from breaking into another fit of tears before Naruto cupper her cheek with his left hand and looked into her teary eyes with his single eye filled with warmth, "This is not your fault." He said while sitting back up.

"But I—" she started with the tears breaking free when she was pulled into another kiss, this one while it held more passion lacked the lust the previous one had but was just as good to her.

Naruto broke the kiss to see her calmed slightly but still held a look of guilt like she had the day the two met, "Don't blame yourself Kyu-chan I will be just fine like always." He said with his large grin that could melt the hearts of just about anyone who saw it.

With a small nod she hopped off his lap and stood to her feet before extending her hand out to help him up which he gladly accepted, as he got to a standing position he could feel his body still screaming and cursing his name to lay still for a couple days but shrugged it off like he had before.

"So, what can I help you with Naruto-kun?" the red vixen asked trying her best to calm herself down, unknown to Naruto she had gotten rather wet in the nether regions during their little make out session and had wanted very badly to satisfy the itch having been denied earlier for health reasons.

Naruto took a thinking pose before turning to the object of his affections, "Well other than just wanting to come check on you?" he asked playfully "I was actually coming in to see what was up with the seal and the whole not being able to heal thing." He finished.

"Do you have any ideas on how to find this out?" she asked with full attention.

"Uhm…not really." He said while scratching his cheek while she vaulted.

After collecting herself she looked at him with a serious expression which he mimicked, "When you were getting hurt I tried with everything I had to get my chakra in your system but nothing worked." She said holding back tears.

"Could you try it again for me?" he asked suddenly.

Though she was hesitant she started building her chakra and tried sending it to him only for it to be stopped by the same unseen force.

"Anything?" she asked while he was thinking to himself.

"Yeah, I felt..something I don't know how to explain it but it felt off." He answered and motioned for her to try again.

With more force behind it this time she sent her chakra to him and kept sending it while he tried out an idea, as she sent the chakra he could feel a sort of pull similar to that whenever he entered the seal and decided to reach for it.

The instant he connected with the strange pull Naruto was flooded with her chakra forcing him from his mindscape leaving behind a now seriously frightened fox demon.

**Outside the mindscape.**

Naruto was thrown from his mind back to reality and without a second to think his body fell to the ground and started leaking kyu-chan's chakra all around the field causing grass to wilt and die, this also had the little effect of alerting the group of ninja he was trying to avoid to his location and as if on cue they were all in the field just a few yards away.

As the group all arrived they couldn't help but cower before the malicious feeling the chakra surrounding Naruto was giving off, if not for the situation then they would have been more surprised the blond was even here.

Almost as quick as it started the chakra had begun to recede back into his body, Naruto figured that Kyu-chan had cut off the supply and was extremely thankful for it but couldn't go in to voice his appreciation.

Naruto felt like his entire body was breaking apart but in reality each of his previous wounds had healed leaving scars in their place, the pain that her chakra caused was rather extreme but he had felt worse before so he like every other time decided to push it to the back of his mind and stand.

Ignoring the looks that those around him sent his way Naruto decided to head to his new home to rest and as he grabbed his things and removed the instructions that had been written down for him he started his journey but barely took four steps before collapsing again.

With a now unconscious blond on the ground Neji motioned for everyone to grab his things while he and Lee lifted Naruto and with a quick glance at the paper his home directions were on the group headed out.

**Four hours later.**

Naruto awoke to the sight of Tsunade and Sakura giving him another examination which led him to think for just a moment that today's events had been a dream but was snapped from the thought the moment he took a look around the room he was in.

Instead of the regular medical white walls these had a dark blue color with a couple windows off to his left, the room was lightly furnished having a nightstand positioned in front of the window along with the bed he was currently laying on.

To the left of the windows was a doorway that led to what looked like a living area and kitchen while to the right was a closed door that lead to what he could only assume to be a bathroom, after finishing with the examination Tsunade noticed the blond had woken up and placed a hand on his arm.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" the busty Kage asked calmly.

Quickly shifting his gaze from the room to his leader he tried to sit up to answer but was halted by a hand to the chest gently pushing him back down, "Don't move around right now Naruto-kun, you need the rest." Sakura stated with a warm smile.

"I'm fine." Naruto stated being naturally stubborn about being confined to a bed caused him to resist the push a bit before the ache of his body forced him down.

"Oh really?" Tsunade asked getting into worried Godmother mode, "Then what was with the spike in demon chakra we felt earlier?" she finished.

"I don't know." He lied praying they bought it.

Narrowing her eyes at her godson Tsunade sighed and nodded not wanting to push him into anything just yet and figured he would tell her when he was ready.

Tsunade started pushing Sakura out of the room before stopping in the doorway, "You are to rest for the remainder of the day and tomorrow you are to report to training ground seven, the items you requested are packed into a storage scroll on the night stand." She said before giving him a smile and left.

Once he was alone in his new room he couldn't help but let out a breath he didn't know he was holding that she didn't pry into the details of his drawing on Kyu-chan's chakra and while on that thought he now believes he figured out why she couldn't just pump chakra into him anymore.

He had to accept it.

With this new theory he was tempted to go into the seal and explain his findings to his precious tenant but was stopped by the urge to sleep and though he really didn't want to right now his body decided it for him and passed out.

**Timeskip-the day before the exams.**

The start date for the exams is closing in and while most would be trying to squeeze in some last minute training today Naruto was just relaxing in his home while cleaning his many weapons, on the outside he would appear very calm but on the inside he was going over any and all battle plans and things to expect the next day.

He was fairly certain that with the last month of training he would make it past anything thrown his way but past experiences being what they were caused him to be more serious in planning ahead any chance he got.

While he was finishing up he heard a knock from the front door to his new apartment and got up to answer, as he drew closer to the door he couldn't help but wonder who it was and prayed it wasn't anyone of the rookie nine.

The moment he turned the knob and opened the door he was tackled by a boy wearing a really long scarf and instantly recognized who it was that came to visit.

"Hello there Konohamaru." Naruto said lifting the boy off him and getting to his feet.

"Hey boss!" the hyper little ninja said as he ran inside and plopped on the couch followed by the rest of his team Moegi and Udon who Naruto didn't even see enter his home.

With a shrug at the thought Naruto closed the door and prepared some tea for his guests while they sat admiring the numerous weapons littering the table and floor of his apartment , after clearing a spot on the coffee table next to the couch Naruto placed their drinks down and went back to cleaning his gear.

"So what brings you guys over today?" Naruto asks, in his month of training he had gotten a little closer with those he still considered family and allowed a little more emotion during his time with them to be shown.

"We just finished a mission early and decided we would see what you were up to today is all!" the still hyper Konohamaru explained, "Hey boss, what are all these weapons for anyways?" he asks while staring at the katana Naruto was currently working on.

"You're just gonna have to watch the exams and find out won't you?" Naruto said in more of a statement than question while the trio took in their drinks much to their leader's irritation.

"No fair boss!" the three said in unison causing a smirk to appear on the hooded blond.

"A ninja can't be giving away all his secrets right?" he asked sounding like an instructor from the academy.

The Konohamaru corps just nodded and mumbled on about secretive bosses while Naruto held in a chuckle, "Well since I do have a few things left to do before tomorrow how about you three run along and give your reports to Hokage-sama since I have a feeling you haven't yet." He said playfully while Konohamaru rubbed the back of his head with a grin similar to the one Naruto used to always show.

"Alright boss we will see you later!" Konohamaru cheered while they quickly made their way to the Hokage tower.

After a good hour or so had passed Naruto resealed all of the weapons back into the scroll he received them in and set it down on the table while going back to planning for the exams, if anything had worried him about tomorrow it was being around the very people he had made a point to avoid.

With a sigh he laid down across his couch and stared at the ceiling before drifting off into a dreamless nap while the rest of the participants had been spending the day getting ready as well.

Naruto's final thought before drifting off were how things might go for him after the exams are over and what to expect from his old friends during the exams.

_**Alright yes I realize this chapter is short but I promise that the next two or three chapter that will include the exams will be longer and more detailed, man right now I'm so tired I can't even see straight XD**_

_**Happy new years all and I hope you liked the chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 7 and news!

**EDIT: So after a bunch of family related issues I don't feel like going into right now I decided to extend this chapter a bit since I really didn't finish it before it got posted.**

**Wow, got to admit I did not like the last chapter but whatever that just means I have to make this one and every chapter that follows better.**

**So how were the holidays for everyone? Any interesting new year's resolutions to share?**

**Anyways here's the start of the Jounin exams I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Chapter Seven**_

The time has finally come for those who had entered into the Jounin exams and all were a mix of excited and nervous with every right, these exams will be much harder than the chuunin exams of the past and they all know it.

Each participant had been instructed a week before hand that the meeting place would be the academy for the first part of the exam and Naruto felt that familiar nostalgia once more as he made his way across the village.

Speaking of the young blond he had gone through some small changes over the past month as far as his appearance went, his hair no longer short and spiky had grown out a bit and trailed down his head and face, he had also taken to shaving his beard again since having longer hair was already enough of a pain to keep up with.

As far as his clothing went he still wore a sleeveless jacket but now without a hood having grown more comfortable with people seeing his face while in public view the jacket was the inverted colored one Shizune had gotten him for his birthday and he wore it with pride, he still went shirtless under the jacket showing off his many scars which had its ups and downs with people.

On one hand the scars made him look more menacing or tough to most but to the rare few they made him look sexy which he didn't get at all but shrugged it off as fan-girlism, tied above his waist over the jacket was the sash Sakura had gotten him and below that are a pair of black ANBU styled pants and his usual black shinobi sandals.

While his left arm was bare like normal his right arm had a leather brace and glove combination that started at the elbow and cut off at the fingers with some metal plates leading all the way across it, hidden underneath the metal plates of the arm guard are two storage seals one of which held a vast supply of shuriken while the other held a secret.

As Naruto walked the streets on his way to the meeting spot for the start of the exams he came across Sakura and Ino leaving the flower shop and quickly turned to go down a different path until he heard his pink haired friend calling him over.

"Hey Naruto-kun Come here a sec!" Sakura called out much to his despair and against his better judgment he complied and walked to the pair.

Sakura beamed at the sight of his current attire mainly the sash she got him but just as much that he wasn't covering his face anymore, after giving a quick look over the rest of him she settled her gaze upon his eye which still held its usual barren lifelessness.

"Hello Sakura-san, Yamanaka-san." Naruto greeted with a nod to the two which was returned with a quick hug from Sakura and a nervous wave from Ino.

"Are you heading down to the academy for the exams now Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked after releasing the hug and taking a step back.

Naruto settled for a confirmative nod, even though he would be more open to his friends he still held on to his emotionless mask when around anyone else.

"Great! Ino and I were just about to head down there ourselves, why don't you join us?" the pink haired kunoichi asked with a smile.

Naruto at this point was screaming inside his head about not wanting to be around people right now while Ino was in a similar position of not wanting to accidentally anger her fellow blond before the exams even started and the fact Naruto was even in the exams.

With a reluctant nod the trio set down the path bathed in an uncomfortable silence, the tension between to two blonds did not go unnoticed by anyone and being near them made people uneasy.

"So Naruto, how is your new home suiting you?" Ino hesitantly asked wanting to break the silence and possibly get Naruto to open up a little.

"It is fine Yamanaka-san, thank you for asking." Naruto replied in his usual monotone voice making Sakura sigh slightly at the seemingly failed attempt of conversation.

"Are you excited for the exams?" Sakura asked not wanting the attempt Ino made to fail completely.

"I'm more nervous than excited." Naruto lied while looking to Ino thinking now may be a chance to get some info from her on her team strengths even if indirectly, "And you Yamanaka-san?" he asked getting her attention.

Ino was a little shocked that he actually said anything to her first without having asked him anything but was more than happy to answer his question, "I'm not worried at all, Shikamaru, Chouji and I are going to fly through this exam no sweat!" she cheered happily as they strolled along having gained a bit of confidence.

Naruto had to turn his head to hide a smirk that found its way across his lips which Sakura almost missed thinking he might finally open up to his old friends again, the truth however was pretty far from that assumption of hers.

With a more comfortable silence the trio made it to the front doors of the academy and Ino stopped to wait for her team to arrive while Sakura kept her company.

After saying their farewells Naruto entered the building and headed up to the front desk to report in for the exams, once he had gotten that out of the way he was instructed to head up to the fourth floor to room four hundred and nine to wait for further instructions with the rest.

Naruto had only gotten to the second floor before remembering how he and his old team met Lee, Neji and Tenten and the fight between Lee and Sasuke which to Naruto couldn't have been any funnier seeing the Uchiha get his ass handed to him by a kid who could only punch and kick.

After a moment of reminiscing he continued up the stairs past the third floor and to the fourth before traversing the halls in search of room four zero nine, once finding the room he took a deep breath and released it slowly as he opened the door.

Thankfully for Naruto the room was still empty which wasn't that surprising since he was at least two hours early for the exams, deciding he may as well get a good seat while he could the young blond made his way to the first row and to a seat near the far right.

While he waited patiently for the exams to start Naruto decided to get some reading done and removed a small scroll from his jacket's inner pocket, the contents of this particular scroll are on advanced forms of chakra manipulation which he had been practicing with Kyu-chan over the last month in hopes of better controlling her chakra.

The day he first attempted this resulted in him passing out due to the strain it caused his coils, the following day once he had woken up and gone to visit his demonic vixen the two had gone over possible reasons for the sudden flood of her power and could only come up with a single reason.

Their theory was that the Tenrō seal placed on Naruto during his stay in prison had altered the seal containing his tenant slightly to the point where she could no longer just pump her chakra into his system unless he consciously drew upon it.

The results during their testing had shown dangerous results, with Naruto being able to draw upon her power thanks to the seal change the two quickly noticed how strong the pull was once he started and unless they were very careful in the process Kyu-chan could accidentally send too much of her chakra and damage his coils in the process.

The most he had been able to draw on is one tails worth of chakra without damaging his body, on the plus side while he was controlling her chakra he could heal almost as quickly as he had before but with the drawback of still gaining scars not that Naruto really minded at this point.

Another little side effect his tenant's chakra had was on a weapon Naruto had held during the control practice but he would give that more thought later.

After a good twenty minutes of waiting the first few groups had started entering the room and with that the young blond had stored his scroll to get a better look at the competition, the first team to enter was the Ino-Shika-Cho trio whom had casually walked down to and sat next to Naruto much to his internal irritation.

Ino had greeted him with a bit more fortitude in her expression while the other two had seemed pretty uncomfortable at being so close to the blond man, "Hey Naruto, do you mind if we sit here?" Ino asked having lost her hesitation on the trip over.

Naruto on the other hand was between thoughts on his choice, if he allowed them to stay it could prove better for him later deception being a ninja's best weapon he could act friendly in hopes they drop their guard.

His other option was to be ignore them completely like a certain Uchiha did in their past and while that would give him the few moments of peace he felt he would need before everything started he decided the former option was best after all he lived by Houzukijou prison rules and the top of the list was not to trust anyone.

So with a small smile forced onto his face he nodded in a confirmative and motioned to the seats around him, "By all means." He said trying his best to sounds welcoming.

Ino hadn't wasted a second and sat down directly to his left followed by Shikamaru and Chouji who had hesitantly sat with their team mate, as expected there was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before the doors opened once more.

This time it was both teams Gai and Kurenai who entered, Neji had the same look of Hyuuga stoic indifference that most of his clan shared while Hinata looked like she was going to faint from the amount of pressure she felt, 'Seems some things never change." Naruto had thought to himself.

Kiba and Akamaru both looked overly excited at the chance to become Jounin but more so to the thought of fighting against his friends again like they had during the chuunin exams and even though he lost to Naruto in the past he figured he had a great shot since the blond hadn't done any proper jutsu training in four years. 'Maybe I should just distract him with a fart again…' the cycloptic blond thought with an amused grin remembering his little fight with the pair before.

Tenten looked torn between nervous and excited as well but not on the level of the Inuzuka and his hound, Shino was…well he was Shino and as always was just kind of 'there' watching everything unfold with his features hidden away. 'I will need to watch out for these two. . .' Naruto continued in his thoughts while making mental notes along the way.

Lee stood with his team in all his green spandex filled glory with a fire of determined youth in his eyes while he looked about the room with speeds that should have broken his neck at least twice, it only took Lee a couple seconds to spot Ino and her team and charged up to the siting group.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!" the green blur shouted happily as he came to a halt, "ARE YOU ALL READY TO SHINE YOUR YOUTH TO OUR SUPERIORS AS WE FIGHT FOR OUR LIVES TO BECOME JOUNIN!?" Lee at this point couldn't help but yell every word he said as he was practically leaking enthusiasm.

"Troublesome." Was Shikamaru's only reply as he laid his head down on the desk and took a nap.

"Hello 'munch' Lee 'munch' how are 'crunch' you?" Chouji asked while chowing down on some chips.

"I AM GOOD MY YOUTHFULLY ROUND FRI—"Lee cut himself off when his gaze landed on Naruto who had been watching him with hidden annoyance.

The sudden halt of youth talk got the attention of the rest who had just entered and followed his eyes and landing on the un-hooded blond and each had widened eyes, none of them knew Naruto would be taking part in the exams a fact said blond found funny seeing their reactions.

"Hello Lee-san." Naruto greeted with his forced smile.

"H-Hello Naruto-san." Lee hesitantly sputtered out while unconsciously taking a step back from the group which Naruto didn't miss.

"Would you like to join us Lee?" asked Ino who motioned for him to sit.

All eyes were on Naruto waiting for how he might react to being surrounded by the people who broke his heart, if he was still incarcerated and this was going on he had to be honest in the fact that he would have killed every single one of them without batting an eye but for deceptions sake he suppressed the urge.

With a nod from Naruto Lee went back into hyper happy youth mode and took a seat next to Chouji and as if that were an open invitation the rest followed suit, any one of the inmates at Houzukijou who knew of the reputation Naruto had built during his time would know that one of the top three things he never did was become part of a group.

During his time inside Naruto had super developed his old 'mask' to the point where instead of giving a large smile to drown out the hate he received as a kid he would now just remain as cold and emotionless to those around him as long as possible the only exceptions to the rule were those he still considered family and those who earned his trust and that was an extremely short list of people.

On the outside Naruto just looked how he had since his return but on the inside he was fighting the very strong temptation of pulling on Kyu-chan's chakra and obliterating these people, the thing that stopped him from doing so was his new emotional mask he had spent four years perfecting.

As the other members of the group took places around the blond they could all feel the tension between everyone thicken like ramen noodles absorbing broth and it continued like this for quite some time.

None of them had said a word fearing they might set the scarred blond off but seeing his seemingly calm expression helped them become a bit more vocal.

"So Naruto, how come you are taking the exams with Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji? Kiba asked thinking it was a bit unfair for the rest of them.

"He's not taking it with us Kiba; we are just sitting with him." Ino answered not giving Naruto a chance to speak which he was slightly thankful for.

"So if not with you three then who is he teamed up with?" Tenten asked now curious as well.

"I'm not sure, who is your team Naruto?" Ino continued now wanting an explanation.

Naruto looked about the group basking in their confusion a bit before he gave his answer. "I'm not in a team." He said simply while watching for their reactions.

Minus those who were present at the scene of the massacre that happened a month prior everyone else was shocked at the idea of a single man cell entering the Jounin exams, the guy had to either be extremely strong or completely nuts to do so.

"But that's un-fair isn't it?" Hinata asked finally saying something since the lot got there.

'Maybe for you guys…' Naruto thought to himself with a small grin which he quickly placed back under his mask of emotionless indifference.

"I was ordered by Hokage-sama to do so." It wasn't a complete lie since it was part of the conditions for him getting the large amount of weapons and gear from his previous kills.

"Why would she send you here on your own?" Neji asked not being satisfied with Naruto's answer.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked getting more and more irritated with the stupid questions not that he would show it. "Aren't you already a Jounin?" he continued.

"Well yes and no." Neji started trying to find the best way to explain, "I too am following an order given by Tsunade-sama." He mentally cursed himself for using the same answer as the blond.

Naruto just nodded and went back to silence as the others chatted away, after several other groups of ninja Naruto had not met before entered the room along with another hour of noise a group of ANBU Black Ops entered the room and waved everyone down.

"Everybody listen up!" the first of the ANBU yelled getting their attention; Naruto recognized this as the same ANBU who had called him to the Hokage's office that day in the hospital.

"Everybody take your seats and we will explain the first test of the exams!" the masked shinobi continued and patiently waited for everyone to sit which luckily for him didn't take very long.

Taking this quick chance to glance around the room to see everyone clearly his gaze came upon Sakura and Sai as a two man cell had also entered the exams, this had Naruto unnerved since neither were currently on his shit list and did not want to fight them if he could help it.

After all had seated with all eyes on the ANBU he nodded while the others started passing out papers, "Like the Chuunin exams you will all have a written test to complete, there are thirty questions and you would be wise to answer them all correctly if you wish to pass." The ANBU stated while keeping an eye out for anyone who would protest.

Like he expected a couple people had risen in argument over having to do this again and both were quickly silenced by a kunai to their desks, after that nobody else said a word and waited for any further instruction.

"This is your only warning NO CHEATING! Those caught cheating once will be expelled from the exams and not allowed entry again for the next three years." The man finished releasing a bit of killing intent at the cheating bit.

More people wanted to protest but feared what may happen if they did so, after all the papers had been handed out the ANBU member started a timer and placed it on the desk before the group, "You will have one hour to finish this test…BEGIN!" he yelled and joined the other members around the room to keep watch over everyone.

It wasn't very long into the exam that members started being called out to leave the room but oddly enough unlike the last exam their team mates were allowed to stay and continue Naruto inwardly scowled at this having hoped that there might be less competition if the teams went as well.

With a quiet sigh Naruto began going through some the questions and answering them as best he could, these question had been similar to situations he had gone through in prison and it almost felt like he was cheating with the answers he gave.

'Question number four: You are alone in a combat situation and surrounded by enemy ninja, you are tired to near exhaustion with only a single soldier pill left you see an opening between two of the shinobi, what do you do?' Naruto went over the question in his head a couple times until it brought him back to a similar situation he had gone through.

Flashback-Start

It had been one month since Naruto's little incident in the shower rooms and everyday had been filled with at least one fight with his fellow inmates out of either them wanting to make a name for themselves or just wanting to put the blond in his place.

Today was no different for the less than happy jinchuuriki as he was once again in battle with not one or two but seven other inmates in varying looks and sizes, Naruto had been in a bad spot before but being outnumbered and unable to use any jutsu at all was a constant pain in his ass.

He was on one knee and bleeding from several areas of his body, he swore there was a blade of some sort sticking from his back as well but couldn't exactly turn to check at the moment.

"Looks like he still has so much fight left, I guess the boss man didn't do a good enough job of breaking him eh boys?" one of the larger of the group called with a smug look plastered across his face.

"Looks like it bro!" another yelled while the rest just went about laughing at the battered blond.

Naruto at this point had been trying his hardest to ignore their taunts but felt his resolve slipping with every word, the night the group were referring to had not been his favorite of days it had not been his last.

Each 'session' had all started in a similar fashion of him getting jumped by a large group of people and beaten down before either being dragged off to their boss or just being left to bleed out on the ground and all of them had a seriously negative effect on his mind.

Now here he is trying his hardest to fight off the group to save himself from more humiliation later and to no avail that is until the group split up around him seemingly too large for shinobi criminals to consider safe but Naruto didn't care.

The gap between the members was large enough that if he could manage it he could charge through and find a guard or at the very least a place to hide.

With these thoughts in mind he took advantage of the group's distracted laughing and made a break for the gap, the leader of this pack of criminals had seen this and raced after the blond with the rest quickly catching up.

As Naruto bolted he created whatever distraction he could with the things around him whether it be knocking over trash cans behind him or kicking up large amounts of dirt from the ground as he ran to create a make shift smoke screen.

This only served to give his location away or angering more inmates as he went.

Without thinking Naruto had made his way into the cafeteria which happened to be filled with other prisoners which gave him a high level of hope for escape, he quickly ducked into the crowd and watched as the others entered the room and began their search for the blond.

Now that he had a moment to plan Naruto lets his prankster side show as an idea made its way into his brain and with a devious grin he enacted his plan.

With swiftness most people wouldn't expect him to have being so bloodied Naruto kicked the back of one random inmates head sending him into the meal of another and as he hoped the two started a lunch room brawl that managed to drag his pursuers into the mix easily allowing the triumphant blond to make his getaway.

That day ended unlike most and he had slimly escaped his usually unavoidable fate of facing their boss or being beaten to the point of knocking on death's door.

Flashback-End

With an idea on how to answer the question he jotted down a quick explanation,' As silently as possible I would remove and activate a flash tag in an attempt to temporarily blind the enemy and consume the soldier pill before making a break for the gap between the group and make my escape, from there I would try to make contact with any nearby allies for support.." Naruto read his answer over and grinned being satisfied with his idea before moving on to the rest of the test.

After finishing with his test Naruto glanced over to the timer and saw he still had twenty minutes left before they called for pencils down so with a flip of his paper so his answers were facing the desk face he started stealthily looking about the room.

The first thing he noticed was that most of his old friends had also finished their tests and where either patiently waiting or sleeping in Shikamaru's case, while the ANBU members where scanning over the Jounin hopefuls with their creepy masks.

Unknown to the group they had all in fact have been being watched by not only the ANBU but several cameras placed around the room hidden in the least expected spots, on the receiving end of the live feed are the current Jounin sensei as well as Tsunade and Shizune.

"Did the rest of you catch the expressions Naruto went through as he answered the question?" Kakashi asked the group who in turn turned a curious eye to the silver haired Jounin who had revealed his sharingan at the start of the test.

"What do you mean Kakashi?" Tsunade asked having missed the look on the blonde's face as time went by.

"He didn't show any sign of having to think things through for an answer." Kakashi continued seeing if they would catch on.

After a few minutes of silence Kakashi looked to the screen that showed Naruto sitting with his eye closed as if asleep, "He answered the questions like someone who had been in each situation before, sure the others have probably been in a couple situations like each question explains but he kept up with them all like it was the simplest thing in the world"

Each person in the viewing room turned their attention to the seemingly asleep blond, all of them had questions for him now that wanted answered but would have to wait until the exams are over with until they can voice their thoughts.

Back in the testing room the timer had finally gone off, "Pencils down!" the only vocal ANBU called as the rest collected the papers.

"You are to wait here for the next half hour while the tests are graded, take this time to plan and prepare." The leader of the ANBU squad said as they all left the room with paper stacks in hand

Not wasting a second Naruto once again removed his book on chakra control and continued where he left off much to the disbelief of the rest.

"Since when did you read books Naruto?" Shikamaru asked with his head laid over his desk.

"Things change over time Shikamaru-san." Naruto said in a very Kakashi like fashion without looking up from his book.

The rest felt there may have been a hidden meaning behind those words but tried to shrug it off since asking him may just ruin their chance at being his friend again.

Time always seemed to slow down when people were forced to wait and that made everyone a little anxious about the test results, most if not all of the shinobi in the room had been completely confident in their skills to become Jounin but none could stand to sit in relative silence for long.

**Updates may become irregular from here on just a quick warning.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Okay finally back and writing again!**

**I went over some of the reviews that had been posted since I was last on and I just wanna say that they make me feel so loved. Like a whole lot so keep em coming**

**Alrighty well hows about we get on with the chapter?**

**Chapter 8**

After the tests had been graded and everyone sat back down the results were announced, a couple of ninja Naruto didn't know had been called out for failing and they left but other than that the rest was uneventful.

All that was left was for the teams to receive their orders for the next exam and head to whatever location had been chosen and that would conclude the first test.

"Alright everyone listen up!" the leader of the ANBU group yelled making sure to keep their attention. "First I would like to congratulate those who have passed the first test so good work to all of you." He continued while most of the room smirked at their own accomplishments.

"Now then according to Hokage-sama the next test is scheduled to take place tomorrow evening at Seven PM sharp, the location is training ground forty four so don't be late or you risk disqualification!" the last bit being said by every ANBU member present.

"You are all dismissed!" and with those magical words everyone piled out of the room with Naruto being the last one out as to avoid any unnecessary confrontation with the other participants but like every other wish he made it had gone unanswered and he was greeted with the entire Konoha twelve who had been waiting for him in the lobby.

"NARUTO-SAN HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US FOR SOME LUNCH AT THE AKIMICHI BARBEQUE!?" Lee shouted happily as he ran up to Naruto and dragged him off before he was given a moment to answer.

After a group sweat drop from the rest they eagerly chased down the hyperactive green beast to grab some food and try to reconnect with their old friend, by the time the group reached the restaurant they found that Lee and Naruto had already been seated in the biggest table the place had.

Everyone took their seats after being showed to the table by one of the many waitresses, they would be lying if they said being around the scarred blond didn't make them nervous as hell but the decision to win over Naruto again kept them in place.

Once building up enough courage to speak Kiba decided to break the silence that had followed their arrival. "So Naruto.." he started getting the blond man's attention "What was it like?" the dob user asked with genuine curiosity etched in his expression.

"What was what like?" Naruto asked in return now slightly confused.

"Well you know, what was prison like?" he asked not thinking it was a big deal or anything.

Everyone else with the exception of Naruto stared wide eyed at Kiba like he was insane for asking that right out of the blue while Naruto just looked at him like he had since his return, snapping from their stupor they each sent Kiba a glare while Ino smacked him upside the head.

"What the hell dog breath?" Ino asked in shear disbelief that her friend was this thick in the head, before she or anyone else could strike him again Naruto chose this opportunity to speak up.

"It was…revealing Inuzuka-san." He replied in an empty tone.

Now everyone else was curious as to what he meant and just like before Kiba shot off with another question without really thinking. "So what happened?"

The room felt like it dropped a few degrees in temperature while what little life Naruto had in his eye since returning vanished completely causing a few of them to shudder.

"If you really want to know ask me again after the exams are over." Naruto said with a tone that dared them to ask again.

Not wanting to push their luck they all including Kiba this time had accepted the offer and after the waiter appeared each of them gave their orders and went back into an uncomfortable silence.

"How have you all been since I was gone?" Naruto asked trying to hold back from vomiting, the need for information although useful can really be a pain in the ass for the blond.

The rest of the table were struck speechless not only was Naruto speaking to them first but he was interested in how they were, being the first of the group to drop back down to reality Ino beamed with a large sincerely happy smile. "Oh you know us Naruto, same old same old."

"Yeah just the occasional mission here and there nothing real interesting." Shikamaru said lazily as he slouched back in his chair.

"How about you Naruto-san, anything happen in this last month?" Neji asked with the usual Hyuuga stoic expression.

Naruto shook his head in a negative. "Just training Neji-san."

"Does it have anything to do with that book you were reading earlier?" Chouji asked for once without eating at the same time.

Naruto had to hide a smirk that threatened to form across his lips. 'Smart, I guess things really do change over time.' He thought before giving a nod.

"How about after we eat we all go down to one of the training grounds for a friendly spar to work off the meal?" Lee suggested while keeping his voice unnaturally low much to the relief of the rest.

The others looked to Naruto for his answer since they really didn't mind getting in a good work out after a big meal.

Said blond adopted a thinking pose while he went over his options, "Let's see on one hand I could just go home and read or talk to Kyu-chan but on the other hand this could be a good opportunity to see how much they have improved over the years first hand.' He paused for a minute before shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure." He said simply while several waiters came over to their table carrying their orders.

Two hours later.

After their meal and a quick roof jumping session the group made their way to training ground seven for their after meal spar.

"So w-who is going f-first?" Hinata asked with her old stutter back in place.

Naruto stepped forward with a raised as he got to the center of the grounds and waited for his challenger, everyone else seemed hesitant to fight the blond jinchuuriki and with good reason since they all knew how well he fought in the past.

Shaking his fears away Neji decided to step forward to the relief of the rest and stood across from his opponent and assumed the Hyuuga family Juuken style stance while Naruto raised a hand motioning for a pause.

Neji quirked up a brow while Naruto simply walked back to a boulder and after removing his jacket revealed his scarred yet finely toned body and placed the jacket down on the rocks before returning to his spot across from the Hyuuga genius.

"It was a gift, I would rather it not get ruined." The blond said answering Neji's unasked question.

Everyone else didn't even notice him talk their eyes were glued to his naked upper body, the amount of scars the man seemed to have had doubled now that the jacket was gone with everything from large gash scars to burn marks of various sizes.

Snapping from his stupor Neji took the chance to charge at Naruto and hope to get a blow in while he was 'unguarded' seeing as he hadn't taken any sort of stance yet, it barely took a second for him to close the distance and aim a strike to Naruto's abdomen.

Seeing the incoming strike and recalling how painful they are Naruto did a quick side step and countered with a knee to Neji's chest which sent him stumbling back a few feet before landing gracefully and charging in once more.

Deciding to make things interesting Naruto dashed forward to meet Neji half way and tried to take him by surprise with a haymaker only to miss and get struck in the back as the dark haired Hyuuga flipped over the blond.

Naruto was about to make another dash to the now smirking Hyuuga genius before his legs gave out from under him sending the blond to his knees greatly confusing him, seeing this Neji calmly walks forward to the downed blond. "It is over Naruto-san I struck your spine with that hit rendering your legs useless for at least a couple hours, I have clearly won this ma—" he was cut off by a sudden burst of chakra from said blond successfully restoring any and all damaged tenketsu points in his back.

Before Neji could go back into a defensive stance Naruto pumped some chakra into his legs and shot forward at a blinding speed then planted a fist squarely into Neji's gut knocking the wind from his lungs and sending him skidding across the ground.

Naruto was getting really into the fight memories of his time in prison flashing around his head as it went. "You are gonna need to do better than that Neji-san." He said with a smirk no longer caring for the mask, it was too difficult to fight and pretend to be emotionless anyways.

Neji for his part was cursing himself, he should have remembered that Naruto had done something similar before when he closed off all his tenketsu points during the chuunin exams those years ago.

Everyone else stood dumbfounded at the event not really noticing the personality change.

After getting back to his feet Neji took the chance to charge and surprise him. "Hakke Kusho!" he yelled as the invisible vacuum shell slammed into Naruto sending him backwards and crashing through two trees before stopping.

"Neji that was too much!" Tenten yelled while the rest were looking worriedly at the dust cloud that now surrounded the impact zone Naruto's body created.

After about thirty seconds Naruto walked out of the forest he was blasted into with blood dripping from his mouth while parts of trees were lodged into the back also bleeding. "Is it time to get serious already?" he asked still smirking.

With a quick surge of his chakra he managed to get the bigger pieces of wood out of his body and quickly centered his chakra into both arms and legs and disappeared from sight.

Before anyone could even react Neji could be seen flying across the field in the same direction Naruto had but unlike the blond he managed to flip himself and land safely on the ground, Neji felt a burning sensation in his side and with closer inspection with his byakugan he noticed that his flesh had been burned internal and externally.

They all looked back to where Naruto now stood with his arm still stretched out in a fist but the most noticeable feature that caught their attention was the chakra that surrounded his forearms and legs from the knees down it almost looked like blue flames.

Not wanting to give the Hyuuga a chance Naruto quickly blurred from vision and appeared next to his target, the flame that surrounded his left leg immediately charged into his foot before he sent a devastating kick into Neji's already burnt side and with a satisfying crunch that must have been his ribs the byakugan user was sent spiraling across the field and landed at the feet of his shocked companions.

"Someone may want to take him to the hospital." Naruto said now reverting back into his steel mask that was barren of all emotion.

Without another word Naruto shunshined to his jacket and left in a swirl of leaves dropping the responsibility of caring for Neji to the rest.

The next day outside of training ground forty four.

Naruto once again found himself in a large crowd with the other contestants who all were now eagerly waiting for the second exam to be explained, Naruto on the other hand was standing bored out of his mind.

After his little spar with Neji the day before none of the Konoha 12 members tried to make any contact with him which was a great relief if he had to call it anything although he was called in by Tsunade for an explanation which he justified that it was a training accident.

The very thought of Naruto stomping Neji was probably one of his fondest memories since his return second only to his reunion with his two loves and his last birthday.

After another long waiting period a rather large group of ANBU along with the proctor for the second exam who happened to be the purple pineapple haired kunoichi that had graced his dreams.

"Listen up!" Anko yelled gaining the attention of everyone present.

"Tonight we start the next level of the Jounin exams and just like before I will be your proctor." She continued with a grin as her eyes landed on Naruto for a split second before turning back to her duties.

"The name of the game is survival and before any of you start bitching about it being like the chuunin exams I need to make one thing clear!" she paused letting the suspense sink in. "See these ANBU members here, they are just a few of the dozens that are now waiting in the forest to kick your asses."

One ninja raised his hand before speaking "Does that mean we are just taking on ANBU members for this test or do we have to get scrolls like before?" the random shinobi asked.

"I'm glad you asked, the answer is no there is no scroll you need to obtain this time since that would be too simple. Anko started again with her grin turning more and more sadistic. "No see the objective is not only do you need to defend yourself from other teams and ANBU for six days you must also acquire the mask of a squad leader before heading to the tower in the center.

Many of the crowd could be heard murmuring to one another before they all nodded and gained a look of determination for the challenge.

Seeing that everyone looked nice and ready Anko signaled for everyone to take positions around the forest at different gates per team.

She caught Naruto before he left and could be seen whispering something into his ear before running off.

After everyone reached their assigned gates Anko raised a hand in the air before bringing it down and yelling "Begin!" and as if kami decided to make things more challenging for the groups it started raining hard.

**LEMON START!**

It was pouring if you wanted to be more specific and naruto was sick of it his single eye sought the tree anko had explained to him before the exam she had basically said 'believe me you'll know it when you see it'

Naruto was having his doubts as he trudged through the mud trhe rain was causing the forest floor to become the distinctive sounds of wildlife filled his ears and the smells of the forest surrounded him assaulting his senses

It took a few more minutes before he found the tree and she was right… it was hard to miss the bade os the tree has hundreds of dango sticks thrown into it like senbon needles spelling out ankos full name in large print lettering it would have been an amusing sight if naruto was not in such a pissy mood .

He instantly stuck to the tree and dashed up it breaking the foliage and coming across the sight of a small tree house hidden in the trees thick leaves he instantly sighed when he noticed it seeing as how it was built around the trunk of the tree in a large circle branches sprouting from the sides of it hiding it from the naked eye .

Naruto chuckled to himself before muttering "heh leave it to anko-chan to surprise me with a fucking tree" before he went inside to a homey looking single room with some of it vanishing around the bend going to the other side of the large trunk.

He noticed a bed small dresser a few lamps a small bookshelf and oddly enough a small single chakra stove for ninja on the move .

He shook his head before taking a small scroll from his arm beneath his sling and pulling a fresh pair of clothes out laying them on the bed and shedding his only for a pair of arms to snake around him from behind.

"ohh foxy-kun my alone time got interrupted last time it was not very nice of you leaving me all hot and bothered in a hospital room…"

Naruto smiled a small true smile his face becoming years younger in appearance from the single act before he turned around too see anko pouting which he thought was cute "I'm sorry Hebi-hime I promise it wont happen again" naruto said in a low tone using his pointer finger to angle her face towards his he leaned down and captured her lips in a chaste kiss .

She pouted again when he pulled back but brightened when he removed his wet jacket letting it fall to the ground behind him then unbuttoning his pants before loosening his belt and letting them fall as well before stepping out of them and heading for the bed to grab his dry outfit .

Anko had other plans as she waited a few seconds until he reached the bed before she got in front of him and placed both hands on his chest running her nails slowly down it leaving light red marks were they passed .

"ahh naru-kun when do I get my foxy time? I have been waiting all night for you" she practically purred making naruto laugh as she went from lightly clawing his chest to putting her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss she deepened instantly her tongue fighting his for dominance .

He won in the end and she submitted allowing his tongue to explore her mouth with no struggle before he broke the kiss and placed both hands on her hips firmly with a raised eyebrow "well Hebi-hime..it seems you get your foxy time right now don't you?"

She grinned and then licked her lips slowly as if savoring something sweet as she leaned in close to his ear and whispered "but foxy kun…. I always get what I want don't you know?" she emphasized this by running her nails down his neck to his chest were she stopped and he grinned before leaning into her till she was laying back on the bed .

He instantly kissed her his lips locking onto hers briefly before continuing to her jaw tracing it up to her ear were he softly bit the lobe before going to her shoulder then collar bone he stopped a moment when he heard her moan and shivered he decided at that moment 'I love that sound…'

Naruto nuzzled her neck lightly before kissing the same spot softly then slipping his hands to the inside of her trench coat and pushing it from her shoulders before his hands slipped under her mesh armor shirt pushing it away as well instantly tossing both items to the ground .

Naruto grinned and kissed the newly exposed skin slowly savoring the direct contact and the sounds anko was making due to the attention the usually untouched skin was being treated as it was as he got to her chest he put both hands on her hips and flipped them so she was laying on top of him.

He then snaked his hands behind her and unclasped her tan bra letting it fall to his chest were he brushed it off onto the floor before his mouth found one of her nipples and latched on his teeth slightly holding it while he gently sucked on it before lightly rolling it between his teeth and letting his tongue dart back and fourth on the sensitive skin.

She moaned louder than before making narutos dick twitch at the noise before his hands found the hem of her red panties and pushed them down as far as he could before she used her legs to lower them the rest letting naruto flip them again her nipple leaving his mouth with a low pop.

She was lightly blushing one hand on his chest while the other was around his neck holding him against her nipple previously to maintain the pleasurable feelings it was shooting through her.

Naruto smiled at her before he kissed her quickly then trailed from her chest down while his hands played with her nipples randomly.

He kissed his way slowly across her stomach to her hips were he instantly grabbed her thigh and kissed the inside of it then slowly down stopping right above the ankle and then trailing back up just as slowly getting a groan out of anko who was expecting something else.

When he reached the top again and ran his hands slowly up her thighs before lifting them both and placing them on his shoulders letting her pussy sit right in his face she tensed slightly at the feeling of his breath hitting her exposed pussy before relaxing in his grip.

Naruto smiled up at her when he noticed her looking down at him making her blush again but still lightly until he maintained eye contact and gave a slow long lick from the base of her pussy to the clit before running his tongue around it once and latching on with a slow light suck pulling the nub from its sheath.

When it was fully out he instantly grazed his teeth lightly against it before his tongue followed behind sending two opposite sensations through her at once making her shudder harder unintentionally bucking her hips lightly into him encouraging him to go faster.

It only took him a few minutes before she gripped the sheets and let out a long low whine then a loud moan as her juices coated narutos face making him smile and clean up any excess on her pussy or around it on her thighs.

When he was done he slowly climbed back into the bed with anko and kissed her slowly letting her savour how she tasted and when he pulled back with a small smile on his face and said "that was delicious Hebi-hime" she almost lost it.

She placed both hands on his chest as he positioned himself at her entrance and right before thrusting in she said in a low tone "be gentle naruto-kun.. not many people are interested in the snake whore.." this had the desired effect as he instantly stopped his thrust and slowly slid inside not feeling any barriers he was curious as to why she wanted him to go slow until it accoured to him.

"ripped it training anko-chan?" she nodded and had a tear in her eye "doesn't mean fitting you in is very comfortable N-naru-kun" he nodded and kissed her lightly and staying in her until she nodded at him and he continued pulling back out slowly before shoving it back in a bit quicker.

She groaned when he did this making naruto smile and run one of his hands down her body to her clit were he instantly channeled a tad bit of chakra to his finger and touched her exposed clit making her shudder around his dick.

He then picked up the pace on each stroke the thrust becoming more powerful until every time he thrusted it was met with a smacking sound of them meeting with her moans and his groans filling the room along with them.

Naruto grunted and said in a low tone "damnit anko-chan your so fucking tight" she grunted when he met with this thrust it being particularly hard to emphasize his point making her grin and tighten her vaginal muscles as hard as she could getting a pain/pleasured groan to escape narutos mouth until he mumbled "i-I think I'm cumming anko-chan.." she nodded and placed her forehead on his chest wrapping her legs around his waist locking him in place from leaving "j-just a little longer naruto I can feel it building please a little more.." he nodded and picked up his pace putting both hands on her hips and pulling her back to meet his thrusts while her legs held her in place until he felt the liquid hitting his stomach signifying her release as a loud moan filled the air as he shot his seed into her buried as deep as he could instantly filling her womb with his juices.

He collapsed on top of her using his arms to hold his face right above hers while her eyes were clouded and hald open she ran a hand across his chest before groaning as she felt his dick harden inside her again before nodding "round two naruto-kun? She rasped out between pants making naruto grin it was going to be a long night.

**CHAPTER END!**

_**Alright everyone I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.**_

_**I am so fucking sick right now I can't type 3 sentences before coughing up a storm T_T**_

_**I would like to thank Soarath for writing the lemon for me and I bet he would also appreciate it if yall went to his profile and checked out his stories he is the guy that got me writing in the first place so check him out!**_


	11. Sad news

Alright guys I have some bad news, my grandmother passed away...

Because of this I am seriously not in the mood for writing and probably won't be for a while so there won't be any updates for some time.

Sorry to disappoint everyone who enjoyed the fic but I can't concentrate on writing with my head this busy.

The story isn't dead or being abandoned it just wont be updated for a while.

Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you all have a better day than I am.


	12. Chapter 9

**Okay guys I'm back...kinda.**

**Alright so before you guys go off on me for not updating for a while and only be given a small chapter for the wait I just want to say sorry and that the next chapter will be longer just because of the high amounts of violence it is going to have. I'm also sorry if some of this chapter seems rushed, I had started the chapter a few days before my grandmother passed and after it happened I lost all inspiration for writing so I kinda just breezed through it.**

**Hope y'all enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

Naruto woke slowly to the sun's rays poking through some cracks in the walls of the little wooden house he met his pineapple haired love in the night before which made him crack a smile at the memories of their little secret meeting.

With a yawn the sleepy blond sat up and glanced over to see Anko had already left and he didn't mind to much since she probably had proctor duties to attend to so instead of feeling like some one night stand that got fucked and dumped he decided to get his gear together and get the second exam out of the way.

With a quick shift in position Naruto slid off of the bed and grabbed the spare set of clothes he laid out the night before.

After dressing himself he gave himself a quick look over to make sure everything was on correctly, he decided that for this part of the exams he should go with a darker outfit as not to draw to much attention to himself.

His new gear consisted of his old black and orange outfit like he wore during his days in jail along with the Genjutsu seal that hid the upper half of his face in the hood of his jacket, along with the old there was some new pieces incorporated into the mix being the mask Kakashi gave him for his birthday and the gauntlet for his right arm with the hidden seals.

'This must be how the shinigami looks.' He thought to himself as he stared into the black void that now surrounded the inside of his hood and with a nod of approval he packed everything he may have missed and set out into the forest.

The first thing to bombard his senses was the smell of wet grass and mud which for some reason he enjoyed a lot. 'Hm, maybe the rain isn't so bad after all.' He thought with a grin that was now well hidden under his mask and Genjutsu seals.

'Okay so I need to find a group of ANBU and get the leader's mask before I can head to the tower and wait for the next bit….Well that can't be too hard right?' he asked himself as he took off into the trees and started his search.

It didn't take very long for him to come across a team fighting an ANBU squad, deciding to get a better look Naruto lands on a branch high up and just far enough away from the fight for him not to be noticed as he took in the situation with a calculative eye.

The team of three shinobi Naruto didn't recognize looked a little worse for wear to say the least, two of the members were out cold while the last was barely able to stand to defend his allies and the ANBU were fairing a little better than their prey.

From his spot in the trees Naruto was able to make out the forms of eight ANBU total three of which were unconscious while the rest surrounded the team with their leader giving orders from the rear and within a fraction of a second the last of the trio was struck down into forced sleep from his blind spot in the back.

'Well it looks like this may be the best chance I'm going to get for a mask.' Naruto thought to himself and with a chakra infused push he propelled himself through the air and crashed down between the leader and the rest of the squad creating spider cracks in the ground from the impact landing in a crouch.

The ANBU had to admit they were caught off guard by the act but steeled themselves for combat without further hesitation and waited for their enemy to make a move, for the exams all participating ANBU members traded in their normal animal masks for blank white ones while the squad leaders each had a red one.

After the dust cloud created from the impact settled the masked shinobi were greeted with the sight of a hooded figure with the only skin showing being his arms and chest while the inside of the hood was completely shadowed in which rocked the nerves of a couple members of the squad.

Naruto stood slowly to a standing position and turned to the leader of the squad, the shape of the armor and length of the purple hair pointed to a female ANBU he knew as a child whom had saved his ass countless times.

Not wanting to fight someone he cared about Naruto simply extended his left arm in her direction and motioned for her to hand over the mask with his hand which had been returned with laughter from the rest of her squad.

Naruto ignored the laughter and waited for the squad leader to reply, after a few minutes of the purple haired ANBU remaining completely silent Naruto took it as her answer and slowly a flame like chakra surrounded the lower halves of his arms and legs.

"Please hand over the mask." The hooded blond demanded lightly as the squad surrounded him. 'Shit half of them are in my blind spot, having one eye can really suck." He thought while silently preparing himself for what would be a very tough fight.

"What kind of test would this be if we just handed over your objective?" One of the ANBU that was directly behind him stated rhetorically while the rest got into their respective taijutsu and kenjutsu stances.

"Bad choice." Naruto said in a low deadly tone before blurring out of sight followed by pained yelling from the smartass ANBU who took a hard blow to the chest and sent skidding backwards into the forest.

Without hesitating for a second he turned to the group and started blazing through handsigns before raising both hands to his mouth and taking in a large breath "Fuuton Daitoppa! (Great Breakthrough)" with those words a large blast of wind plowed its way to his intended targets who still seemed to be in a daze after their ally had been taken out so quickly.

After snapping from her stupor the leader quickly went through her own handsigns and dived into the ground like a mole and successfully escaped the wind jutsu, the rest of her squad followed in her example and narrowly dodged the attack.

Once the jutsu died down and the dust settled Naruto quickly surveyed the area in front of him while adopting a defensive stance with his limbs still ablaze.

Suddenly he felt something impact his back and was sent forward before tucking into a roll and righting himself in the direction of his attacker who happened to be the ANBU he sent flying just a few minutes ago.

"You shouldn't drop your guard like that brat." The man said in a cocky tone.

Naruto didn't respond, he was practically ignoring the man now in favor for the rest of his squad who had yet to resurface, seeing this the masked ninja grew irritated and charged Naruto with his tanto in hand.

"Stop ignoring me!" he yelled and swung at Naruto's neck with speed only an ANBU should have.

Glancing back to what was probably the most irritating ANBU in existence the blond quickly ducked under the swing and shoved both chakra filled hands into his chest once more this time with more force and with a yell from Naruto said chakra exploded outwards shattering the masked shinobi's chest guard and burning away the clothing underneath before sending him back straight into the side of a large tree and imprinting the man inside.

Naruto gazed at what he just did and sweatdropped to himself while the flame like chakra receded back into his system , 'I think I used too much chakra again…' he thought before the rest of the squad came from several different directions and landed between him and their team mate.

Before a word could be said ever member of the squad blurred through handsigns that Naruto immediately recognized and inwardly started to panic 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!' he thought while they each stopped on their last sign and raised their hands to their mouths.

"Fuuton Daitoppa!" they all yelled and blew four different gales of wind in Naruto's direction.

Without a moment to help himself at all the hooded blond was blown backwards in a rampage of wind that tore through his clothes and the forest alike, the attack seemed to go on forever to Naruto who was being damaged by both the jutsu and debris that was being sucked into the gale with him.

The mass of wind chakra that Naruto was unfortunately in the center of traveled nearly two hundred meters away from the squad of ANBU before slamming against a mass of several larger trees .

The pressure behind the wind kept the hooded blond suspended and pressed upon one of the trees while some debris began planting into and around him before the wind finally died down and he slid to the forest floor with an ungraceful thud.

While the blond laid on the ground he was once again surrounded by the same ANBU who hand sent him flying like a ragdoll each of whom had adopted their respective defensive taijutsu stances while waiting for the blond to make a move.

With a groan Naruto slowly got to his feet with his hood falling down as he did so revealing an extremely pissed off Uzumaki, "You should have just handed me the mask." He said with a dark tone that admittedly had a couple of them shaking in their shinobi sandals.

Every creature and ninja in the forest at that moment could feel what was probably the most evil and hate driven chakra any of them have felt since the invasion from the previous akatsuki leader Pein and it was radiating from Naruto's body.

Being at ground zero of the event made the ANBU present feel like they were staring at the Kyuubi herself but Naruto's body hadn't gone through any physical changes at all, one of the braver from the group decided to put the blond down before he unleashed the demon on them all or something.

Before his teammates could stop him the ANBU lunged at Naruto with his kunai in hand and successfully stabbed Naruto in the left shoulder, at this point the ANBU thought the power the blond was emanating was all bark and no bite.

Biggest mistake of his short life.

Naruto quickly and without even looking at the man grabbed his right arm and jerked it upwards with a sickening crack the arm was broken at the center of his forearm making the ANBU yelled in the combined pain of his bones snapping and the chakra that had been invading his system the moment Naruto touched him.

With screams of pain snapping the rest out of lala land they immediately jumped into action, two of them threw kunai and shuriken at the blond in hopes to make him release his grip on their teammate only for Naruto to send a small burst of chakra outwards from his free hand shifting the bladed projectiles off course completely.

While this went on the leader of the squad used the headhunter jutsu to slip underground and successfully pulled Naruto down to just his neck leaving his head visible and forcing him to release the still wailing ANBU in the process.

Seeing the blond immobilized the other two ANBU rushed to treat their friend while their leader rose back from the ground with her sword drawn and pointed down on Naruto's head, "Give up Naruto-kun you lost this round." She said with an unseen grin behind the mask.

Naruto just shook his head, "I wouldn't go and underestimate me like that Neko-san." He said and following his words the ground below them both started heating up before turning a pale blue and exploded sending both of them up from the ground and into the air.

Both now airborne shinobi managed to correct themselves and land on their feet without much trouble Naruto having landed in a crouch upon a branch in the trees while Neko-san landed next to her teammates.

"What the hell was that!?" the purple haired ANBU yelled in surprise. "You shouldn't have been able to form any handsigns underground!" another yelled while Naruto looked down at them with a calculating gaze.

'I need to either knock out or separate the leader from the rest of her squad….damn it why couldn't I be born a genius strategist like the Nara's?' he thought while trying his best to look like he actually knew what he was doing. "Oh fuck it..."

With a half assed battle plan in mind the blond set both hands in a sign he hadn't used in years, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and with a puff of smoke another Naruto came into existence crouching next to him on the branch.

With his clone in place Naruto propelled himself from the branch at the squad leader while his clone went for her team, while in midair the two Naruto's each blew the dust off another of favorite and formed a basic rasengan in one hand.

Once getting close enough the blond duo struck the ground around their respective targets creating two small craters and kicking up a large dirt cloud blocking Neko-san's view of her team and vice versa allowing the real Naruto to take out his purple haired friend while the clone dealt with the rest.

With the clone.

After creating their cover the clone Naruto took the chance to take his targets by surprise, "Yomi no Muma! (Swamp of the Underworld)" the blond doppelganger yelled while slamming his hands to the ground causing the area fifty meters in front of him to turn into movement constricting swamp land that sucked all caught inside it down into a murky grave.

Not wanting to kill his boss's allies during a test the clone waits for the three conscious shinobi who had been trapped to sink down to their necks before blazing through hand signs and taking in a large breath, "Katon Gamayu Endan! (Fire Blowing)" with those words the clone exhaled a small stream of fire that hardened the earth around each downed ninja cementing them in place.

"If you know what is good for you, you won't move from this spot until help arrives." The clone told them in a commanding tone that left no room for discussion and once relaying his order the clone dispelled itself leaving the three stranded.

Back with the real Naruto.

While his clone was dealing with Neko-san's teammates the real Naruto Calmly waited for the dust to settle enough for him to see his purple haired opponent, Naruto had wanted to have a dual with his favorite ANBU ever since he was little.

While the dust was starting to clear, the battle worn blond activated the secret seal under his gauntlet and with a small poof a katana with a straight blade came into existence, it was a simple sword with no real defining features other than a small red gem embedded into the hilt.

Once the dust cleared Naruto was greeted to the sight of the squad leader already with her sword drawn and in a defensive stance, before Naruto could say anything he was flooded with the memories of his clone.

"Well it looks like it is just you and me Neko-san." The now armed blond said with a small smirk under his face mask.

The purple haired squad leader just looked at Naruto while tilting her head to the side in mock confusion, "Since when did you learn how to use a sword Naruto-kun?" she asked now getting excited at the idea of having a good sword fight.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed his head with a small shrug, "Heh, to be honest I never really had the chance to properly learn so I figured I'd just wing it." He replied with a chuckle.

Neko just sweatdropped at the blonde's old antics before laughing a bit, "Well it seems your time away hasn't changed you very much Naruto-kun." She said with a small smile behind her mask.

Naruto's attitude changed almost instantly from a cheery smile to his usual barrenness, "I really wish that were true Neko-san." He said in a dark tone while his blue chakra flames started to emit from his arms and legs once more.

Neko flinched at the sudden change in attitude, she heard about his attitude change but like the rumors of the massacre that took place on his last birthday she figured it was highly exaggerated, but seeing his new expression and tone of voice she couldn't help but wonder how many of the rumors were true.

"Get ready Neko-san." He said before blurring out of existence and reappearing directly in front of her starting the dual with a one handed upward diagonal slash with his katana.

Her danger senses sky rocketed forcing the purple haired ANBU to block the strike with moderate difficulty, what Naruto lacks in form he makes up for in brute strength and with a step forward he started pushing her back.

Wanting to end this as quickly as possible Neko-san managed to push Naruto back and with the skills that earned her the nickname of sword mistress she unleashed one of her best attacks on the wide open blond. "Mikazuki no Mai! (Dance of the Crescent Moon)" she said while the techniques destroyed Naruto's sword and sent him back with several large slashes across his chest and arms.

"AAH!" the bleeding blond choked out before hitting the ground with a meaty thud.

Seeing as Naruto stopped moving after hitting the ground the purple haired kunoichi sheathed her sword and went to check on her teammates who she could now see buried up to their necks in heat hardened earth.

She stumbled a couple times during her walk and came to the conclusion that she was suffering from chakra exhaustion from having to fight two teams one right after the other and in her single moment of weakness she failed to hear Naruto get to his feet before a sudden impact to the neck sent her into blissful unconsciousness.

Naruto looked at the downed forms of the ANBU squad with a somber expression, 'Man, now I feel like an asshole for attacking them right after a fight." He thought to himself, now Naruto had to be honest with himself, he really hadn't liked most of the village since he was a child, but taking advantage of someone who is weaker than you has always left a bad taste in his mouth, even more so since his incarceration for obvious reasons.

With a sigh he bent down and retrieved Neko-san's mask and for the first time he got a look at her face, 'Damn, she is beautiful…' he thought before his single eye widened 'Damnit Naruto, you are already in relationships with two wonderful women, you don't need a third!' Naruto inwardly yelled at himself and forced his eyes away from her form before he did something he might regret later.

After taking several deep breathes to calm himself down Naruto checked to make sure she was alright, satisfied with the steady pulse he found he checked the other ANBU as well, once making sure all were alive and unconscious he bandaged up those who needed it and propped them up against the tree he planted the first ANBU into.

With one final look over to make sure they would be okay he took to the trees and headed for the tower, as he jumped from branch to branch the wounds he gained started to hurt a lot more than they were. 'Adrenalin must have worn off' he assumed, determined to press on.

Naruto had been traveling for what felt like a few hours before he came to a halt, the sounds of battle were close by and the wounded blond didn't have the energy to fight any more ANBU or worse, one of the other teams.

Deciding it would be best to stay as quiet as possible Naruto jumped high into the trees, once out of a normal ninja's view he sat on a branch with his back to the tree and summoned a single clone to keep watch, "I need to rest, please keep an eye out for me." The original Naruto said/ordered.

"Hai boss!" the clone chirped happily much to the annoyance of the original.

"Why are you so happy?" Naruto asked.

The clone looked back at his boss with a smile like he did in the past, "Well you have the mask, you got laid last night, you got to kick Neji's ass yesterday and now you are only a couple hours from finishing the second exam, so the better question is why aren't you happy?" the copy replied still with a grin.

Naruto just shrugged while looking out over the forest, "I'm not sure, I have this feeling that something is going to happen, something bad." The real Naruto said with traits of depression hanging in his tone.

The clone remained silent, it knew of the feeling his boss had since they were one and the same but to have it voiced seemed to just make it worse for both of them.

The rest of his break was spent in silence, the clone kept close watch over their surroundings while the real Naruto rested, said cycloptic blond spent the short pause in the usual chaos to think on the feelings of doom that refused to leave his mind.

Deciding that he had stayed here long enough and a quick check to make sure no enemies were close by Naruto shot off into the forest once more with his clone picking up the rear.

His journey through the rest of the forest was in his own words, 'Boring as hell.' he didn't encounter any other teams or ANBU members the rest of the way, this worried and relieved him at the same time, either a lot of the teams didn't make it or they all did wasn't much of an issue for Naruto so long as he kept his guard up as usual.

What had the blond man worried was the same sense of dread that lingered around his conscious mind, it started as just a simple spark of paranoia at first but as he jumped from tree to tree the feeling grew, Naruto wasn't much of the supernatural type with the exception of ghosts, they freak the shit out of him, but this feeling was close to that of what he felt the day Jiraiya died.

'Please let it be nothing.' He thought grimly.

With one final jump Naruto finally made it to the tower, that was the good news, the bad news was team Gai was just less than twenty feet away from where he now stood, what made things worse was his less that stealthy landing that made just enough noise to attract the trio before they entered the tower.

The now irritated blond quickly lifted his hood to hide his face once more before the three saw any signs of emotion, the trio were staring at him in a mix of fear, youth, hate and one other thing Naruto didn't recognize.

Not wanting to start conversation or a fight, Naruto calmly walks up to and past the team before walking through the doors to find whoever he turns the mask in to.

Neji, Tenten and Lee all saw the blood trail their blond comrade left behind as he walked past them, Neji didn't seem physically bothered by it but internally he was laughing his ass off, Tenten looked worried if her expression was anything to go by and Lee looked like he just might break down into tears at the scene.

None of them maybe with the exception of Neji wanted to see him hurt this badly, sure they were all angry with Naruto for hurting Neji like that during a spar but if they thought back to it then it would be obvious that the formerly fate bent Hyuuga brought it upon himself after using his more deadly attacks on Naruto in the first place.

They waited in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes before entering the tower themselves to turn in their mask and rest up some, all of them hoped there wouldn't be too many teams finishing this time.

Back with Naruto who had turned in his mask and been showed to his room was now taking a hot shower, he groaned as the water washed away the dirt, blood and grass stains from his skin while also removing any and all sticks and rocks that managed to lodge themselves into his body during the fight.

Once he was clean enough to look presentable he stepped out of the shower to dry himself off, being careful not to agitate any of his newer wounds the blond stepped out of the shower room back into his temporary bedroom with a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

The room consisted of a decently sized bed with a thick blanket and two pillows, to the right of the bed was a small dresser with a lamp on the top, the room had no windows and other than a small closet it was pretty plain.

With a bit of trouble Naruto managed to dress the lower half of his body with underwear, his torn pants and his sandals, after covering himself he walked to and removed a small med-kit from the dresser and began to cover his newer wounds after applying some medicates to prevent any possible infection.

Satisfied with his work, Naruto carefully slipped his jacket on and lifted the hood up, and with a quick once over using the bathroom mirror he left the room to explore the tower.

**Okay I'm off to work on chapter 10!**

**Have a good day and thanks for** **reading!**


	13. Chapter 10

**Mkay so I haven't updated in a while(I blame the secret world….that game has me hooked like a crack addict man x.x) so for that I apologize.**

**On a side note I have also been writing for another couple fics one of which is a collab with Soarath so keep an eye out for those too.**

**I hope y'all enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Once he had made his way from the temporary room he was given, Naruto decided to head to the cafeteria on the second floor first before maybe heading off to one of the training rooms for a workout. After climbing a tall flight of stairs, the battle worn blond made his way to the fairly large sized eating room and luckily for him it was close to empty minus a couple teams he didn't recognize.

His meal was a nice and simple plate of eggs and toast with a bit of jam spread on top, he didn't know what time it was at this point and he really didn't care either he just wanted breakfast, once he finished eating and giving the dishes back to the kitchen prep workers to be cleaned Naruto left the cafeteria to look for a good room to train in.

As he strolled down the halls of the tower Naruto couldn't help but think where what the next test is going to be, if it was any closer to the chuunin exams it would probably end up being another tournament style battle or something similar.

'Wonder if there will be prelims this time too.' Naruto thought to himself as he casually walked through the halls of the tower.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by what sounded like someone slamming a fist on a desk, his curiosity getting the better of him the blond walked over to the door it originated from and leaned against the wall with one ear turned to hear.

"He needs to be controlled!" came the slightly muffled voice of Homura, one of the Hokage's advisors.

"Homura is right, since his return nothing but violence has occurred, his fault or otherwise, hell he even hospitalized several of our ANBU during this exam it is obvious he cannot control himself." Koharu continued with traces of panic in tone.

'Three guesses who they are talking about.' Naruto thought while rolling his good eye.

"What the hell were you thinking sending him to that place!?" Homura said a bit too loudly, "Look how much he has changed, you and the rest of your little band of geniuses managed to turn the hero of Konoha into an emotionless killing machine!"

'Hey I'm not completely emotionless…' the blond thought with an expression of mock hurt.

"Silence!" the muffled voice of Tsunade commanded with another bang on the desk, "We realize what was done about Naruto was a mistake."

This caught his complete attention.

"Is that the best excuse you can come up with?" Koharu snapped, "You kept him in a hell hole for four years for a plan that didn't even work and while this was going on all of the other jinchuuriki have been captured by the akatsuki!"

"It's amazing he is even loyal to the village at all!" Homura yelled, "If someone told me the reasons behind my suffering were a total failure I don't know what I'd do."

There was a brief silence after the last outburst before Naruto could hear a deep sigh escape Tsunade's lips, "He doesn't know…" she said in a defeated tone.

"What?" was the response of both elders and unknown to them, Naruto as well.

"We haven't told him the truth behind it all, we said the real person behind his false imprisonment was caught and locked away, as far as Naruto knows justice has been served and his name cleared." The tired Kage explained.

"Why wouldn't you tell him the truth?" Koharu asked in a calmer manner but was obviously still livid at their leader.

"For the same reason elder Homura stated, we are afraid that if he knew then he wouldn't come back or worse he might leave the village like Sasuke Uchiha!" Tsunade defended herself against the half assed interrogation.

"This wouldn't be an issue if you hadn't left him there for so long in the first place!" Homura yelled, the two elders were practically seeing red because of the info each were getting.

Naruto was just lost in all of this, he had been lied to, by Tsunade of all people, he was sent to prison for a different reason than the supposed murder attempt of the Raikage and she is behind it.

The very idea of his godmother sending him off to hell and not telling him why was enough to make his blood boil, sure he was plenty pissed at them all already but that was mainly due to the fact that everyone expected him to be the same cheery blond ball of sunshine he used to be.

The way he was greeted by his so called friends on his way to prison didn't help either and he might never get over that feeling of betrayal but for Tsunade, one of the very few people Naruto trusted completely to be behind this, it's heartbreaking.

Not wanting to hear anything else Naruto silently left to head back to his room to think on everything he just heard, the only question that occupied his mind all the way back and for the next few days kept repeating itself in his head over and over.

'Who else was in on this?'

The last day of the second exam.

Naruto along with the rest of those who passed consisting of teams Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and several others he didn't recognize now stood in the center of the largest room in the tower, up in the stands were several shinobi instructors, Jounin sensei's and their Hokage Tsunade Senju along with her apprentice Shizune.

"To start things off, I would like to say congrats to those who have passed the second exam!" The blond Kage shouted from her position above the rest, "Before we go into details of the final exam, would anyone here like to take the opportunity to drop out?" she asked while looking over the crowd.

At the mention of dropping out pretty much all of the random contestants left in a hurry causing Tsunade and a few of the others to sweatdrop, "Anyone else?" she asked followed by silence causing her to smirk, "Good now on to the final exam, Kakashi explain how this will go down." She called to the back of the group of Jounin.

On cue the spikey silver haired Jounin of the former team seven stepped forward with his signature orange porn booklet in hand coupled with his trademark bored expression, "From this point on the teams are going to be mixed up, the idea behind this is a ninja especially Jounin need to be able to work with their allies no matter how little contact they may have had in the past." He started and pointed to the large screen on the furthest back wall as it lit up.

"The teams will be split into two groups from here on known as team one and two, the computer will randomly generate the team build ups and once that is finished we will all head out to the arena meant for these specific exams." He continued while still lazily reading through his porn.

"After the teams have been set there is no going back, it doesn't matter if placements are unfair or uneven, a shinobi needs to be able to adapt to any situation!" Tsunade continued for him as the two sides of the board started flipping through names for several minutes.

Once the names stopped everyone in the room with the exception of Naruto gasped or got wide eyed at the selection, team one consisted of Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten Higurashi, and Rock Lee versus team two consisting of Naruto Uzumaki.

Everyone stared at the screen for what felt like forever before they all looked down to Naruto for a reaction, anyone there would have expected rage or fear at the idea of nine of the strongest generations of shinobi to leave the academy being put up against you but all that could be seen from the blond was traces of eagerness in his usually barren eyes.

"Well Uh…" Tsunade didn't know what to say, according to her own rules Naruto now had to fight every one of his old friends at once and she was worried, not for her godson but for the rest of the contestant's wellbeing, 'Shit, I only hope he doesn't lose his cool during all of this.' She thought to herself before coming back to reality.

"Well okay then, the teams has been decided so everyone head out to the entrance of the forest so we can get to the finals!" Tsunade called out much to the shock of the rest as to why she hadn't changed the listings.

Before any questions could be asked the group was suddenly herded out of the room by ANBU and other Jounin, once every one of the contestants were gone Kakashi stepped up to Tsunade with a questioning look, "Why are you letting him fight them all by himself, he may be strong but he is obviously unstable he could be killed!" he snapped at his leader while the rest in the room were either confused or shocked at his tone to their Hokage.

Before the busty Hokage could defend herself Anko placed a hand from seemingly out of nowhere with her usual grin, "Don't worry about the gaki, if anything you should be more worried about the rest of them." She said her grin becoming more sadistic as she talked.

With the contestants.

The trip to the entrance of the forest was eerily quiet, all of the Jounin hopefuls had different reactions to the team listings, Kiba and Akamaru couldn't be more excited to be fighting Naruto again thinking that maybe a well-placed beating could knock the scared blond out of his emotionless state.

Shikamaru thought it was troublesome and unfair for Naruto to be alone against them all, Shino had similar thoughts, Tenten and Lee were worried they might hurt Naruto to badly to continue his career as a shinobi while Neji was itching for a little friendly revenge for their last spar.

Chouji was pretty much the only one there other than Ino who looked scarred for themselves and not Naruto, they both saw the outcome of his self-defense justified killing spree firsthand and neither of them were the least bit excited to fight him.

Everyone there was sneaking glances at the hooded blond to see any sort of negative reaction or hint of nervousness but all that was seen was a sense of calmness coupled with something none of them have been able to place.

Once the group was safely out of the forest they came to the sight of their Hokage and Shizune, the former of the two tapping her foot impatiently as if she had been waiting for hours, "Took you all long enough!" she yelled making her apprentice sigh.

"Alright everyone!" Tsunade started up, " Now that we are all gathered up we are heading to the Jounin exams arena, are there any question before we go?" she asked while scanning the group for raised hands.

"What's the difference between the chuunin exam arena and the Jounin exam arena?" Naruto asked successfully surprising everyone there.

Tsunade grinned at both the question and that Naruto actually spoke words, "Well for starters is it's at least twice the size of the chuunin arena, it also has some special things that make it more unique than the first." The busty Kage stated with a shine in her eyes.

"What are these special things?" Kiba asked not being totally convinced it's worth the excitement.

"Well now that would be telling wouldn't it?" Tsunade answered with a laugh at the group who face vaulted.

"Any more questions, no good!" she said and walked off followed by the group.

The walk from the forest to the new arena ended up taking them from training ground forty four all through the village, up the Hokage monument, into the forest behind said monument, passed a clan compound that looked like it has seen better days the one part of it that caught Naruto's eye was the swirl pattern that was carved into the front gates but he filed that away for later.

The entire trip took them roughly five hours give or take a few minutes until they came across an impressively painted building, from a distance the building seemed to blend in with the surrounding forest completely due to the highly detailed camouflage that it had which in turn made it hard to determine how big or long it actually was.

They passed through the large doors leading inwards and what they saw next amazed them all, the arena seemed to stretch on for miles in length, the arena itself much like in the chuunin exams had spectator stands the main difference being they were shielded with chakra reinforced glass and fencing to add in the resistance.

The arena itself was carved into the earth at least fifty or so feet down from the stands with cameras positioned throughout the field providing a live feed to those in the stands which had filled with civilians and ninja alike who wanted to see the next set of Jounin hopefuls beat the shit out of each other.

Once the crowd had seen the contestants they all cheered loud with clapping and whistles, everyone was placing bets on who would win the finals with pretty much everyone betting against Naruto minus a few people who either knew the blond well enough not to worry or were just betting on him because of the rumors surrounding the massacre.

As the group made their way to the center their Hokage made her way to the VIP box to announce the rules, the camera in the VIP box projected Tsunade onto every screen in the stands as well as a larger one above the arena, "Welcome contestants to the your final exam, now before we begin I would like to explain a few more rules we didn't go over in the forest tower." She stated earning the attention of all.

"The final test is a versus battle against teams one and two, now due to the odd team match ups team two was left under manned and the reason we did not change this is to teach an extremely valuable lesson." She continued before adopting an expression of seriousness.

"There will be times in your careers that you will be left in a situation where you are alone against a larger number of enemies, situations like these can be considered hopeless but it has been proven before that one ninja can overcome this kind of obstacle so consider this a peek into a possible future." She finished while looking directly at Naruto who met her gaze.

"This test will continue until on side has lost all of their members or until either surrender, proctors will only step in if they feel it is needed but be warned, death is always a possibility every shinobi will face!" with those final words her eyes softened and with a smile she raised one hand, "Let the final exam begin!" she yelled and on cue the live feed switched back to the arena floor.

Both teams jumped a good distance away from each other before the pre-battle staring contest began, the silence that followed was a little unnerving to the nine while they waited for Naruto to make the first move, Chouji was about to speak but stopped when the group saw Naruto reach up and pull his hood down revealing his masked face with his Konoha headband tied around his forehead.

The sight of him wearing his old headband almost made him look like his old self in their eyes but what he did next shocked every shinobi in the arena most going wide eyed like Tsunade now was, right after pulling his hood down Naruto untied his head band and placed it in one of his jacket pockets.

"Did he just do what I think he did?" Tsunade asked to no one in particular but still received nods from everyone but Anko who had the usual smirk spread across her lips, "What's the big deal? So he took off his headband so what?" one random chuunin watching the match asked.

"It has always been tradition in every village that when their shinobi fight someone from the same village that they tie their headbands across their foreheads to show they consider their opponents equals, by taking off his Naruto just told his competition that he doesn't consider them his equal." Kakashi explained from the back while watching the screen with a critical eye.

Back in the field the group of nine just stared at the blond in mixes of shock, anger and hurt as he raised his hood once more, "What the hell Naruto!?" Kiba yelled with rage in his eyes, "Why did you take it off, do you think you are better than us or something!?" he continued with a snarl.

"Yes." Was the blonde's simple answer which only served to anger the Inuzuka clan heir more.

"That's it, I'm going to knock your old self back into you if it kills ya let's go Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as he and his partner did their Gatsuga which was now heading towards the blond at high speeds, said target was just standing there waiting for the attack to get closer.

When the spinning duo were less than a foot away from him Naruto yelled "Sit!" and quickly brought down a chakra enhanced punch on Kiba and to the surprise of the others actually managed to break through the spin and knock Kiba into his partner and sending them both rag dolling across the ground passed him before stopping a solid ten feet behind him both unmoving.

Naruto didn't even more a single step during the little outburst, he raised his arm to inspect the wounds it received from plunging into the oncoming attack, the flesh was torn in several places and small amounts of blood were dripping freely but nothing he wasn't already used to.

He turned his gaze to the rest and with a tone of boredom that only a Nara should be able to pull off said "Is that all you got?"

This snapped the rest from their stupor but none answered or moved causing the blond to sigh, "Fine then, I'll come to you!" Naruto yelled and blurred out of sight causing the 8 left standing to jump away out of instinct.

An explosion followed by a large dust cloud covered the area they all once stood and once it cleared showed Naruto at its center with a rasengan in hand that dispelled as he stood back to his feet, before Naruto could continue he felt his movement become restricted making him slightly worried.

"Shadow possession complete…Quick someone knock him out while he's trapped!" Shikamaru yelled from a distance.

"I'm on it!" Chouji yelled as he jumped high in the air, "Nikudan Sensha!" the bulky ninja yelled as he came crashing down upon the trapped blond, Shikamaru dropped his jutsu at the last possible moment before another dust cloud was created from the impact.

"Did we get him?" Tenten asked while trying to see through the dust cloud but before anyone could answer a pained yell followed by several sounds of flesh hitting flesh before a small silence took its place.

"Chouji you alright?" Ino called, her answer was the limp form of her teammate flying from the dust cloud and slamming into the wall closest to them leaving spider web cracks from the impact, "Chouji!" she called and rushed over to heal her friend.

What none of them expected was for Naruto to appear in front of her and lift her by the neck a good foot off the ground, Ino was frozen in total fear at what she was seeing, underneath the darkness of the hood that covered his head was a single glowing red eye that seemed to pierce her very soul.

Without saying a word Naruto brought his fist back and planted it in her gut knocking the wind out of her, and with a powerful swing he threw her at Shikamaru who braced himself to catch her, "What the hell, he should have been flattened by Chouji!" Tenten yelled.

"You need…. to be better than this…" Naruto said in a bored and expectant tone as he turned to the group who also froze for a moment at the glowing red eye.

Up in the VIP section.

"How did he come out of that unscathed?" Chouza the clan head of the Akimichi asked in disbelief, "I can understand him getting out with a broken arm or maybe some bruising at least but there's nothing."

"I told ya not to go underestimating the gaki didn't I?" Anko said with a laugh.

"What did he do for training the month before the exams Anko-san?" Hiashi clan head of the Hyuuga asked in the traditional clan stoic tone.

She just shrugged playfully with her grin still in place causing some of them to gain a tick mark, as if sensing their slowly building anger she dropped the smirk into a frown "It's not my place to tell any of you his secrets, you clan heads should know this more than anyone else." She finished with a dark tone that only those who have seen her torture someone have heard.

Back in the Arena.

"This is your final warning…" Naruto said getting the attention of everyone who was still conscious, "If you don't take this fight seriously…you will die." And to prove his point Naruto laid down a thick layer of killing intent on the group that could even be felt way up in the visitor's stands and the VIP room.

It only lasted for a few moments but in that time they all could see their deaths at his hands in numerous ways before the pressure lifted, "Y-you wouldn't r-really kill u-us right Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked wide eyed and trembling at the Naruto before her eyes.

Naruto just started blazing through handsigns at impressive speeds before stopping and stomps the ground with his foot, creating a crack that goes under the nine. He then sends fire into the crack, boiling the earth below the enemy and finishes by clapping his hands together, creating a large and fiery explosion where the enemy is. "Katon: Keshimakuga Hara!" he yelled as the earth below the group started turning a bright red and exploded in a large cloud of smoke and fire that reached well over the stands filled with those watching.

Up in the VIP area Tsunade stood with a gasp and look of shock at seeing Naruto use a jutsu her old teammate Jiraiya used.

The nine landed a ways away from the large blaze, "Holy shit, what the hell is going on!?" Kiba who is now awake along with his partner yelled as Neji dropped him to his feet while lee dropped Akamaru, Tenten gently laid Chouji down on the ground while Shikamaru set Ino on her feet.

"He's seriously going to try and kill us isn't he?" Shino asked in a brief moment of emotion noe of them usually see.

The answer to their question walked out of the fire without a visible scratch on his body or clothes and stopped about twenty feet away and just looked at them with that single red eye, "Are you all just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to fucking do something?" he asked getting angry.

The nine looked between each other and with a nod they charged at the blond all the while the civilians and ninja spectators cheered at the show they were getting.

Lee was the first of them to reach the blond and much like Naruto had, Lee blurred out of sight and reappeared below him and kicked him in his gut sending him high into the air where he was met with the twin Gatsugas of Kiba and Akamaru who twirled around his body in a drill formation tearing more of his flesh and clothing before breaking off letting him fall alone.

Once he was close enough to the ground he was met with Tenten swinging an abnormally large battle hammer knocking him across the field bouncing and tumbling across the ground before finally coming to a stop.

Not wanting to risk anything Shino sent a mass of his bugs to eat his chakra to keep him down, it looked like they had won before the pained screeching of the insects was heard by all as they fell of Naruto slowly dying.

"What's going on Shino?" Neji asked him while Naruto slowly started standing up again.

"I'm not sure, it's like his chakra is poisonous to my swarm." Shino replied with a bit of worry.

"Byakugan!" Hinata and Neji called while activating their doujutsu, "This is…" Neji started as he gazed upon the now crouching form of Naruto, instead of the normal blue coloring to chakra Naruto's had turned a light red.

"Just like before…" Neji whispered just barely loud enough for everyone to hear him, "What's he doing Neji?" Shikamaru asked while his mind was blowing through any possible plans.

"He's doing the same thing he did when he beat me during the chuunin exams, Hinata we need to seal off his tenketsu points!" he called as both charged and before he had a chance to react Naruto had both Hyuuga clan members on either side in a very familiar stance.

"You are within our fields of divination!" Neji and Hinata both called out before a barrage of chakra enhanced jabs struck his body like a pin cushion sending him stumbling back and forth between the two Jyuken users.

"Two palms!" they both called as the attack started, "Four palms!" Naruto let out a few grunts in pain as his coils were struck, "Eight palms!" bruising and some cuts could be seen forming after each strike, "Sixteen palms!" Everyone was watching in awe and slight horror as the blond couldn't do a thing to defend himself, "Thirty two palms!" Those up in the VIP stands were watching while holding a breath, "Sixty four palms!" the duo yelled while both changed the stance making every Hyuuga in the stands widen their eyes, "One hundred twenty eight palms!" they called as Naruto coughed up a large amount of blood as he hit the ground face first.

"Hyuuga secret combination eight trigrams two hundred fifty six palms." Neji said between breathes, Hinata fell to her knees while panting and the rest in the arena just stared at the downed and unmoving form of Naruto.

Neji kneeled down beside Naruto and rolled him onto his back, "You have lost Naruto, please don't try to get up this time." Neji pleaded only to receive no answer, he removed the hood and looked Naruto in the eye only to see it completely lifeless, Neji freaked out and checked for a pulse, after a few moments he closed his eyes and shook his head slightly.

Hinata started to tear up while the rest had downcast expressions for killing the one person they had been trying to redeem themselves to, "Someone tell the proctor that he—" Neji was stopped mid-sentence by a fist colliding against his face sending him back a small ways.

"Not dead yet…" Naruto calmly said as he stood up, "That stung by the way." He said as he rubbed a few sore spots while his smaller wounds started steaming as they closed to heal.

"How are you even moving!?" Lee yelled in a moment of un-youthfulness while everyone else was wondering the same thing.

"You scarred Lee?" Naruto taunted drawing the green clad Ninja's attention, "How un-youthful of you." He finished with a smirk.

Just as Lee was about to rush Naruto again Shino stopped him, "He's baiting you Lee don't fall for it." Earning a nod as he tried to calm himself down, a grunt from the back of the group alerted them all to the awakening of Chouji who slowly got to his feet.

"Finally awake, I didn't think I hit you that hard to be honest." Naruto said with a small shrug as he looked back to the rest, "Is this the best you have to offer, do any of you know anything other than clan techniques?" the healing blond asked with genuine curiosity.

"What's it to you?" Kiba growled out, "While you were off taking it easy in prison for four years we were here working ourselves into the ground, maybe after this is all over I'll go there myself and enjoy a small vacation!"

The rest shot Kiba a look like he was insane while up in the VIP box Anko was staring in disgust at the foolish Inuzuka clan heir which didn't go unnoticed by the rest, "What's wrong Anko?" Kakashi asked putting his book away.

"Tsume I hope your son is prepared for what he just unleashed on himself." Anko said with a blank tone similar to Naruto's.

"What do you mean Anko?" Tsume asked not really getting the situation her son is in, "So he brought up his jail time so what?" she continued with a raised brow.

"Do any of you know what has happened to Naruto in the last four years?" Anko asked getting everyone's attention.

"He wouldn't say anything to anyone about it and the warden wouldn't say either…do you know what happened to him Anko?" Tsunade said/asked the purple haired kunoichi.

Anko just nodded with a grim expression, "He told me everything…every detail since day one." She started and looked to Tsume again, "The things they did to him in there would break even Ibiki." Letting the first bit of info sink in she continued, "Up to this point he has been playing with them but now he's probably going to go all out, pray for your child's safety Tsume." She finished while turning back to the monitor.

Back down in the arena the air became heavy with killing intent once more pushing everyone down to their knees while Naruto slowly walked over to the Inuzuka clan heir with murder in his eye, Kiba and Akamaru both sat cowering at the killing intent rolling off the blond.

Naruto stood directly in front of Kiba and just as slowly as he walked he began lifting him up by his neck to eye level, "You think I was there for fun you flea ridden mutt?" he asked while a small red glow started to seep from his flesh.

"You wouldn't last a day in my place, but if you are so bent on having a vacation in the paradise that is Houzukijou then allow me to share what I have learned over the last four years of my wonderful life." Naruto spat sarcastically while tightening his grip.

"Your first lesson is, PAIN!" the blond yelled the last word out and sent a chakra enhanced kick into the dog user's chest propelling him into one of the arena walls similar to what happened when Naruto had his chakra sealed.

The impact of the crash left spider web cracks from top to bottom of the ball keeping the young man in place for several seconds before he slumped to the ground with a small stream of blood dripping from his mouth.

Akamaru quickly snapped to attention and lunged at the blond intent on taking his head off, with speed that rivaled Lee's with his leg plates on Naruto turned completely to the side and sent the overgrown dog's head into the ground with a haymaker.

The impact though smaller than the last still kicked up a decently sized dust cloud that once cleared revealed a still standing Naruto over a whimpering Akamaru who lay still on the arena floor, Naruto then lifted the dog by his mid-section and with an impressive show of strength, threw the dog across the field and right into his master who had still not moved from his spot on the ground near the wall.

Everyone was looking towards the injured clan heir waiting for any response, after several minutes Kiba sat up and gently set his partner off him, he shakily raised his hand calling for the proctor's attention "Proctor I 'cough' surrender!" he called before falling backwards into unconsciousness.

As medical nin came down and carried away Kiba and Akamaru from the arena spat in their direction, "Pathetic…" he muttered before turning his attention back to the rest who were now on full alert and guard.

"Being stopped dead in your tracks by a little killing intent, is this all our generation could come to since the academy?" Naruto asked with only a tiny hint of sarcasm, "It amazes me that you all survived this long."

"Naruto please stop these un-youthful taunts and surrender, you are still outnumbered here!" Lee shouted.

"We know you are strong Naruto but that's no reason to act like you are with us!" Ino shouted adding in her two cents while at the same time serving to piss off the scared blond more.

"You…you honestly think I'm like this because I think I am strong?" Naruto asked with a narrowed eye, "You think of me like some Uchiha traitor?!"

Back up in the stands Anko became wide eyed from fear before she grabbed their Hokage by the shoulders and started shaking her roughly, "Call the match, get them out of there now!" the purple haired Jounin yelled at the now dazed and dizzy Kage.

Before anyone could ask what was wrong an evil presence slammed down on the arena, the source of this evil was the very same blond jinchuuriki who was now being fully enveloped in a red chakra cloak with two tails swinging wildly behind him.

"**You dare compare me with him!?"** Naruto asked with a voice too demonic to be human,** "I am not like this because I am foolish enough to think I'm invincible because I'm strong!" **

The air began to grow colder and ominous with every passing second, **"I'm like this now because of all of ****YOU, ****You who made me believe I had friends, you who made me think I was actually worth something to others!" ** Naruto leveled a heavy one eyed glare upon the group.

"You who broke my heart and reminded me that I only have myself…" the last part came out as a whisper but thanks to their training everyone in the field along with the hidden mics across the field picked it up without a problem.

With the last thing being said the chakra cloak formed a third tail followed by a look of pure rage that was amplified by his demonic features, **"I'll kill you '**this made the group recoil at the demonic glare he was giving them and get back into a defensive stance' **ALL OF YOU!" ** Naruto yelled before dropping to all fours and rushing the group.

* * *

**I have learned the evil art of cliff hangers….have fun with that :P**


	14. Chapter 11

**So I finally got around to writing the next chapter again, sorry to you all for the long wait but I have been working on several non-fanfiction related projects that required my attention.**

**So here we go, the next chapter in the exams I hope you all like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Every ninja in the arena spectators section were completely on edge, the scene before them could only be described as a nightmare for the chuunin in the arena floor. What was supposed to be a simple exam has just became a serious life or death situation for everyone in the stadium and the cause for this was one chakra cloak covered Naruto Uzumaki.

As soon as the red chakra made itself completely visible for all to see things went downhill for the Konoha nine, everyone heard what was said between the two teams facing off and most of the shinobi who knew of the Houzukijou prison knew better than to assume Naruto had an easy life inside. To vocally provoke him like that was insane.

Now here they all were unable to assist them from the 'rampaging' kyuubi jinchuuriki by order of their Hokage, everyone who saw the blond man fighting the eight were all afraid for their safety if Naruto could kill roughly fifty shinobi on his own with no jutsu then imagine what he could accomplish being powered by demonic chakra.

Down in the arena floor.

The eight contestants were all on high alert and constantly dodging the demon powered attacks of their blond comrade and if not for their bone breaking training over the years they would all surely be dead at this point, to them this chakra felt so evil you could almost taste it but at the same time it felt just like the power they all felt and saw during the pain invasion.

None of them believed they would ever be on the receiving end of this overwhelming power and if not for the choice words of Kiba and Ino then this probably would never have happened, at the current point in the match they had Naruto surrounded on all sides each preparing a jutsu to either constrict him or cause enough damage to knock him out of commission.

With a breeze of handseals Shikamaru managed to hold him with his shadow strangle jutsu rooting him in place, "Hit him with everything you have!" he yelled in a show of unnatural seriousness.

With that said Lee and Tenten started to shower him with kunai and shuriken all aiming for vital areas or places to damage motor functions, after a solid twenty seconds of nonstop barrages from the bladed weapons Naruto stood much like he had the night of his failed assassination.

"Keep going, this won't stop him and you all know it!" Shikamaru continued to order making some of the others a bit nervous at his attitude change, "But we could kill him!" Hinata yelled in return earning a glare from the normally lazy Nara heir.

"If we don't put him out right now then he is going to try his hardest to kill us, this isn't Naruto anymore this is a jinchuuriki and we need to treat him as such if we are to live SO DO WHAT I FUCKING SAY!" Shikamaru orders while trying his best to maintain the jutsu, Naruto had been fighting against it his hardest but unlike the usual shadow possession this one was a little trickier to get out of and the weapons buried into his flesh didn't make this any easier.

With hesitant nods from the rest they all started preparing various jutsu they had learnt over the years, the Hyuuga duo were the first to act each going through handsigns at high speeds while glaring down at Naruto with their byakugan.

Each stopped on the last hand sign at once before calling out, "Hakke Shisho!"the two yelled and within an instant lion head shaped chakra formed around their hands but instead of charging in to strike they both stretched their arms out and aimed them at the fox cloaked blond and fired the chakra off like canons from the front and back of his position.

Naruto could feel the pressure of the attacks push many of the kunai and shuriken deeper into his body as well as the blunt force of the attacks cracking his ribs and shoulder blades, without a moment to react to the damage Naruto was then struck with a high speed kick to the head courtesy of Lee which would have sent him skidding across the ground like a tossed doll if not for Shikamaru's jutsu holding him still.

The moment Lee was out of the way Naruto was struck with another Kunai in his right forearm, the difference between this kunai and the rest was the sizzling sound that followed the impact and with wide eye in realization at what was about to happen the explosive tag on the kunai went off.

The explosion was bigger than expected by all but Shino who had thrown the weapon in the first place, the size alone was enough to make the rest jump away and Shikamaru cancel his jutsu to take cover but what happened next made them all go pale.

What could be heard from the arena clear to Konoha was the Kyuubi's roar, the force from the roar alone knocked away the large dust cloud that was kicked up by the explosive tag and the sight before them made everyone in the stadium even more frightened than before.

In the center of the small crater created by the explosion was a half transformed four tails fox cloak Naruto, his right arm was missing due to the explosive his entire right side had burn wounds covering it as well as his right eye making him close it.

This would have been an advantage for the rest if not for his left side, the skin on his left looked like it was melting away leaving an eerie red and black form underneath, his blood was seeping from the melting areas in small black globs that evaporated into streams of black smoke as they left the chakra cloak.

All of the weapons that had been lodged into his body started rapidly breaking down into nothing but dust as the now even more potent evil chakra corroded them away allowing his wounds to heal themselves.

The two more distinguishable features of his slowly changing form was the now open and glowing white left eye and the solid tails swaying behind him, the fourth of the tails was about half the length of the rest showing he wasn't fully in his next stage.

Using the distraction his transformation was giving Naruto blurred out of sight and reappeared behind Shikamaru, with a kick from his transformed leg he sent the pineapple haired shinobi flying forward directly into Ino who tried and failed to stop him causing her to get knocked back and tumble with him.

Before anyone could react to the attack forty shadow clones came into existence without any handseals, oddly enough these clones weren't even covered in the basic chakra cloak, with a nod from the clones who already knew what to do they all took a spot away from the fighters.

After they were far enough away they all took a seat on the ground in a meditative position familiar to all those in the VIP booth, "He can still use sage mode?" Tsunade asked no one in particular, "Can he even use it when he is drawing on the Kyuubi's chakra?"

"Looks like he is going to try, shouldn't we stop this match Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked with worry clear in his tone, "The reports are clear that when he uses his fourth tail completely he won't have control over his actions, there is a high chance that they will all die if we don't stop him now!" a random Jounin stated from the back.

Tsunade looked torn between what she should do, if this continues like it is she will have to go and stop him from destroying everything around him which would likely end in his death, "If the fourth tail emerges fully then we will put a stop to this fight but until then he has control." Tsunade finally says while watching the screen closely.

Back down in the arena things weren't looking so good for the eight, Shikamaru and Ino were unconscious and the rest were at a stalemate, none of them had moved since the clones appeared each waiting for the other to do something first.

Not being one to wait for very long Lee charged the tailed jinchuuriki at his fullest speed, "Konoha Senpu!" he yelled out his attack while sending a deadly kick to the head of the blond, what seemed like a good surprise attack to the green clad shinobi quickly turned into a bad idea.

Naruto having had a feeling Lee would act first blocked the kick to his head by grabbing Lee's leg with his demonic hand and slamming him into the ground harshly, with the leg still in hand Naruto brought up one of his own and kicked down directly onto Lee's kneecap breaking his leg backwards against the joint.

Lee's screams of pain snapped the rest from their fears but not quickly enough, with another stomp Naruto broke his left arm at the elbow the same way he did the leg, not having nearly enough of the punishment he was dealing Naruto tossed Lee into the air.

On his decent back to the ground Naruto jumped into the air and slammed both feet into the bowl cut ninja's head sending him back up higher, the crunching noise made from the impact led them to think either his nose , jaw or both were now broken.

With a thud Naruto landed back in the same position he was before, after about three seconds he raised his good arm directly above his head, this action confused most of them thinking he was going to do some strange seal less jutsu.

After another few seconds Lee's broken and bloody body landed in the blond's hand followed by another cracking sound from the impact, "**Eight just became seven." ** Naruto taunted with a snarl as he tossed Lee to the side.

Shikamaru and Ino had woken up just in time to hear Naruto's words the latter had managed to get behind the demon powered blond seemingly without him noticing and before anyone could warn of what her next action could do Ino raised her hands and silently called out her next move, "Shintenshin no Jutsu." The purple clad blond said her body immediately falling after.

Naruto smirked maliciously hearing the technique called out and waited for it to hit him, 'Looks like Kyu-chan gets to have some fun as well.' He thought to himself before the jutsu took hold.

Inside Naruto's mindscape.

Ino woke to an unfamiliar area, the floor was ankle high in water, there were pipers covering the walls several of which leaked and it was hardly lit at all. To her it looked like some kind of sewer, with no signs or direction she chose a random tunnel and started heading down it.

As she walked a voice whispered into her ear, "Where are you going?" she whipped her head around to find the source but was greeted with the same emptiness of the tunnels, "That's the wrong way." The voice whispered again from behind her putting Ino on edge.

The voice sounded familiar to her but she just couldn't place it, with nothing else to do she turns back to where she was heading but was stopped by a small figure before her, there standing in the water and smiling up at her was a twelve year old Naruto Uzumaki in all his orange jumpsuit clad glory.

"Hey Ino, you lost?" the younger Naruto asked with a smile like he always had at that age, "Come with me!" he chirped happily and started dragging her down the tunnels by her hand, the shock of seeing her friend from before prevented her from resisting in the slightest.

After several minutes of running Ino finally composed herself and tore her hand away from the happy blond, "N-Naruto slow down!" she called but he just kept running and laughing happily, "Wait up!" she called while chasing after him down the dark tunnels.

She saw Naruto turn a corner which she soon followed but thanks to the darkness of the sewer tunnels she bumped into something causing her to fall backwards into the murky water, "You okay Ino-chan?" a familiar older voice asked.

Ino looked up to the form of a sixteen year old Naruto still with that smile on his face, he offered her a hand which she hesitantly took and pulled her to her feet, "The water here is pretty cold huh?" He asks with a chuckle.

"Naruto what's going on here?" Ino asks now confused, Naruto just shrugged and walked away with his hands resting behind his head like he used to, without much other choice Ino followed him down the tunnels.

The walk was long and silent minus the sounds of their steps through the water, it gave her a chance to look over the blond she was walking with, and he looked exactly as the day he left the village in his wooden cage.

Looking at him like this reminded her of the day they all broke his heart, if she wasn't walking right next to the blond she probably would be in tears, "What's wrong Ino-chan?" Naruto asked with an expression of concern.

"It's…nothing Naruto-kun…" she replied trying to avoid eye contact as they walked, it felt like hours as they traversed the halls until Naruto came to a full stop. "We're here!" he cheered and started pushing Ino into a large room, at the other end of the room were giant metal bars with the work 'Seal' written on paper in the center.

Naruto led her closer to the cage before he stopped and smiled, "So what are you doing inside my head Ino-chan?" he asked her politely, the question put her on edge a bit it was as if this Naruto had no idea what was going on outside of his mindscape.

"W-Well I—" she was interrupted by a rough kick to her back launching her from the ground and into the giant cage, after righting herself in the air and skidding to a stop Ino was treated to the sight of three Narutos standing outside the cage.

The first she recognized as the youngest twelve year old who stood there with his hands behind his head, the second was the sixteen year old Naruto she had just been talking with who had both hands in his pockets, the third was the one that she and her friends had been fighting this whole time.

Standing in the center of the other two was the twenty year old Naruto wearing his usual sleeveless hooded coat with no shirt on underneath, the odd thing about this appearance was he had no scars anywhere on his form and his left eye was open like a normal one.

"It was a mistake entering the mind of a jinchuuriki Ino." The youngest of them said with a happy tone, "And quite rude if you think about it, entering someone's mind without their permission is just plain inconsiderate." The sixteen year old Naruto continued.

"You were losing control to the demon fox, I only did this to give the others enough time to restrain you so we could turn you back!" Ino shouted in self-defense at the trio of blondes on the other side of the bars.

"Losing control?" the eldest of the three asked in mock confusion, "Any idea what she's going on about?" he asked again while looking to his younger doppelgangers who could only shrug in reply, "No idea boss you looked pretty in control to me." The youngest said.

"How about you Kyu-chan, did he look out of control in your opinion?" The middle Naruto asked while looking behind Ino causing the blond kunoichi to turn around swiftly before shaking in fear at the sight before her.

Looking down on the purple clad woman was the nine tailed fox in all of her giant glory, with a foxy grin similar to Naruto's mixed with evil, the nine tailed beast shook her head in a negative, "**He looked in complete control to me." **She said in a booming voice fitting one of her size.

"Back to the topic at hand." The eldest Naruto spoke in his now usual monotone manner as he leveled a glowing red glare upon Ino who didn't know who to fear more at that moment, Naruto or his tenant.

"What should we do with you now that you have invaded my mind and personal space." The eldest asked himself while the trio took on the same thinking pose, if she wasn't afraid for her life right now she would have found it funny.

"We could torture you for weeks on end since time here is a lot faster than in the real world." The eldest suggested, "We could let Kyu-chan play with you for a while since the only 'company' she has had in twenty years is us." The youngest continued, the fact they were listing off methods of punishment was starting to frighten Ino to her very core.

"Wait I got it guys!" the middle Naruto yelled in excitement earning the attention of the rest, "Let's make her live our memories!" he voiced his opinion to the other two who now had sadistic and feral grins spread across their faces. "Good thinking Naruto." The youngest said with a high five.

"Kyu-chan, would you mind?" the eldest asked while motioning for her to have her fun to which the giant fox immediately nodded happily before snatching Ino in one of her tails and taking her to the darkest areas in the back of her cage.

For the next three and a half months mindscape time which was roughly five minutes real world time Ino was going to live through every beating, every harsh comment, every glare, every moment of mind breaking loneliness and every moment of his life in prison including all the skin scaring beatings that took longer to heal, every time he was raped by the stronger inmates.

Everything bad that happened in his twenty years of life she experienced as if she was him and to her it felt like eternity, while this was happening the three Narutos just watched from outside the cage with devious grins and glowing red eyes.

Deeper within the cage Ino found herself surrounded by darkness, the Kyuubi was gone, none of the Narutos could be seen and to top it all off she was soaking wet from being dragged into and dropped on the wet concrete floor of the cage.

"Hello, is anybody there!?" Ino called out to the void only for silence to engulf her entire being soon after, it felt like days had passed since she entered the cage belonging to the strongest of Bijuu but what unnerved her the most was she hadn't seen a single sign of the beast since it dropped her there.

Before she could place any more thought into her situation the scenery around her began to rapidly change from the dark void of the cell into, much to her shock one of the main marketing streets in Konoha. As she gazed her new surroundings she noticed it must have been mid-day as the street was packed with civilians and ninja alike going about their business.

All was calm for several minutes after her arrival before some of the civilians caught a glimpse of her just standing in the middle of the road, "What's the demon doing here!?" the angry man yelled aloud gaining the unwanted attention of the rest.

'Demon, is that guy talking about?' She thought to herself, following the first shout of the civilian a glass bottle was thrown at Ino from behind and broke upon the impact of her head. Ino stumbled forward clutching the now bleeding spot where she was hit and turned around only to come face to face with an angry mob of civilians.

"Kill the demon!" "Finish what the fourth started!" the civilians yelled as they began their chase, it took her a couple minutes to figure out what was happening before she started running as fast as her legs would take her which oddly was not very fast at all.

Luckily for her she knew the streets of the village like the back of her hand which led her to going through alley ways and taking any short cuts she could manage, after several minutes of running she ducked down behind some trash cans and to her joy the angry mob rushed passed her.

'What the hell is going on, why is everyone chasing me?' Ino thought to herself, for a few moments she carefully looked at her surroundings and something felt off. Everything was bigger than it should have been at her age, quickly checking around the ground she found several broken pieces of what was probably a window at some point and what she saw in the reflection shocked her.

Looking back at her from the glass was not herself but a young blond boy with whisker marks on his cheeks, this was a very young Naruto no older than maybe five or six. That's when Naruto's words replayed in her head, '_Let's make her live our memories_!"

Realization sank in like a river of dread, this was a part of his past and she now had a front row seat to what happened. "There it is!" she heard the call from another civilian woman and like moths to a flame the rest followed her voice until Ino was completely blocked off from escape.

Before she could attempt anything at all to escape what was going to happen Ino suddenly lost control of her body, "Please… don't h-hurt me." She said as if something else was controlling her completely as her now smaller body started backing away from the crowd of blood thirsty civilians and ninja alike.

"Aww look the demon is scared!" one from the mob yelled followed by sinister chuckling from various people, the next thing she knew she was pinned to the furthest back wall by a shinobi wearing a chuunin vest and the faint smell of sake in his breath.

With the speeds average for a chuunin the slightly drunk ninja removed two kunai from his pouch and pinned Ino/Naruto's hands spread out into the wall earning a pained yell for the young blond and the sick snickering from the crowd who were arming themselves with whatever they could find from broken beer bottles to knives and clubs.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" she yelled once more against her will tears streaming down her face at the pain, her outburst was returned by a chakra enhanced fist to her stomach knocking the wind out of her. "Shut your mouth you monster you deserve everything that is about to happen to you!" a female member of the crowd yelled in rage.

Ino who had been screaming inside her head at the pain and for them to leave her alone was shakily forced to look in the direction, what she saw shocked her more than she thought possible. Standing in front of the crowd was none other than her best friend Sakura's mother with an uncharacteristically evil scowl adorning her features.

The only thing more eye catching than her expression was the meat cleaver she held in her hand, "P-Please…someone help!" Ino cried out with the Naruto's voice seeing the pink haired woman slowly nearing her position on the wall.

Ino was shaking in fear at what the most kind and caring person she had ever met was about to do to her or more importantly what she had already done to Naruto, that thought disturbed her greatly, 'How could you do this misses Haruno?' she thought to herself while the pink haired woman kneeled down to her level.

"Today we end what the fourth Hokage started, today we rid ourselves of this nightmare once and for all!" the elder Haruno yelled to the crowd who all raised their weapons and began to cheer for a moment before she motioned for them to quiet down, "But before we end your life you will feel the pain from all those whose families you have ruined!" she finished and quickly brought the cleaver down onto her chest tearing through her clothes and lodging the blade in her rib bones.

Her screams of torment were quickly hushed by the hand of the same ninja who pinned her covering her mouth, "People of Konoha, come take your revenge in the name of all those we have lost and our hero the fourth!" the elder Haruno yelled moving away from the screaming and crying blond who could do nothing to defend herself from the beating that followed.

She watched in horror as the citizens of the leaf village each took a turn carving the names of their lost loved ones into her flesh, the pain was unbearable but thanks to the few ninja in the group she was forced to stay awake during the entire thing.

After what felt like hours had passed Ino/Naruto had become completely unresponsive to the beatings, her body was covered from top to bottom in the carved names of deceased family members, after each name was carved she would then be beat with whatever weapon the person had at the time. Most of her bones were broken, chunks of glass along with several knives and shuriken were sticking out of random places on her body.

Once the whimpering and pleas for help ended so did the beatings, the crowd left her still pinned to the wall by kunai where she would stay for about half a day before being found by some patrolling ANBU would rushed her to the hospital.

With a quick flash of light Ino found herself back in the darkness of the cage crying to herself on the floor, she couldn't believe the people of their village hated Naruto so much that they would beat a five year old boy to near death.

"It's horrible isn't it?" the voice of the youngest Naruto said in a defeated tone as he stepped through the darkness, "I couldn't figure it out, I didn't even know any of those people and they claimed I had done something terrible to them." He continued with tears in his eyes threatening to fall down his cheeks, "I just wanted to know why I was so hated and whenever I asked Jiji about it he would brush it off saying to give it time and they would learn to accept me."

Ino couldn't say anything to the teary blond when she herself was fooled into hating him at a young age like the rest, before she could voice any form of apology or even any soothing words the youngest of the three walked back into the darkness his form being completely absorbed into the void of the cage.

The horrible and painful memories of Naruto's life continued to play one after the other with Ino having the star role of Naruto through each one, to her credit she had managed to keep a strong mind throughout most of the torture but one scene, or to be more specific the last scene she would see of his memories would put scars on her mentality for a long time.

**WARNING: This next scene contains elements of gore and rape, if you don't like to read this kinda stuff then scroll down until you see "SCENE OVER!"**

The scene changed and suddenly she was in a shower room with multiple people the only odd part about it was that they were all men. Before long everyone left the room making her get a nervous twinge in her gut but she decided to just go along with the scene and began running some soap across her abdomen absently looking around.

Nothing happened for a few seconds so she turned around and started shampooing her hair only to freeze halfway through when somebody sniggered behind her making her attempt to whirl around only to meet the back of a large muscular man's hand making her stumble backwards and slam painfully into the knobs of one of the shower's water controls a soft grunt escaping her lips against her will at the feeling of steel digging into her back.

Her vision was iffy for a moment until she saw them, three men standing there grinning at her with their arms crossed across their chest's she blinked and found herself speaking on her own "I don't have anything of yours leave me alone" she stated firmly but her voice sounded off like it was deeper and more masculine then it clicked in her head '_he said boy. What the hell' _she glanced down at the floor catching a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the water on the floor only staring back at her was Naruto... The Naruto she remembered with both eyes that shined with mirth and happiness the only new addition was the tattoo looking seal on his chest and then it all fell into place.

She was living the memory how it happened, the reasons behind his change word for word action for action and at that point she realized were it was going and screamed in her head '_NO LET ME OUT PLEASE NOT THIS!' _ but it was useless as the man in the middle took a step forward with his grin still in place and backhanded her again making her hit the floor this time she forced herself back with her hands pushing herself away from him mind screaming at her to get away, but it was useless she had no control over her actions the memory was taking course and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

The man stepped in front of her and leaned down that grin morphing into something a little more lecherous making her gulp and repeat the same words "I really don't have anything of yours please let me just finish my shower and leave I don't want to fight you guys" she stated firmly Naruto's voice sounding a lot stronger than her mind wanted to believe and then she blinked at the sound of innocents in his tone almost as if he truly didn't understand what was about to happen…..

Her eyes widened at that taught as the men in front of her laughed hardily at the sound while she shivered inside realizing exactly how naive he was in the past and how _uninformed, _ her mind finished for her making her blink and then her body was moving again standing up her fist swung in an arch and clocked the guy in the middle a sickening crunch followed signaling his nose was broken while the two on the left and right rushed in to flank her but she ducked their sloppy swings and spun halfway landing an elbow in one's gut making him double over until she leaned back to dodge a fist and did a backwards flip bringing her leg up and kicking the last one in the chest making him fall to the ground with a thud.

She grinned in relief as she saw the guys all away from her momentarily thinking Naruto got away from a fate as horrible as this.. but it was not to be as his body's natural healing ability attempted to use some chakra to heal the muscle in his leg he slightly strained something that normally you wouldn't even notice but the seal did and it glowed a burning red making her scream in pain and fall to her knees clutching her head, the pain was unimaginable to Ino her entire body felt as if it was on fire while she was doused in oil and wrapped with explosive notes. That was when they struck.

The ones that were flanking the leader both pounced grabbing one of her arms each and folding them behind her back making her scream harder as she felt both arms pop out of their sockets her entire body started burning again as the healing factor took effect but she had no time to relax she could feel Naruto holding in his screams of pain as the leader stood calmly whipping his nose clearing the blood off.

He sneered down at Ino and pulled out a small shiv and started talking while he walked closer to her "you know your little cell mate did not tell me what a handful you were… but it's fine trust me in the end you will submit to me boy that is a promise! And to seal that promise let us make it a pact in blood.. You spilled mine now I'm going to spill yours!"

The man was not right in front of her his hand shooting out fast and grabbing ahold of her head using strength that she was surprised was not reinforced with chakra he lifted Ino off the ground making her arms flare in pain again before spinning to gain momentum he stopped and used his body's trajectory to slam her into the tile floor head first.

Ino wanted to scream so bad but Naruto wouldn't allow it his body was screaming in pain his chakra trying to gain access to heal him making the seal on his chest flare his arms throbbed dully and his head screamed as she could feel a concussion starting to take hold already.

But he didn't scream and that seemed to infuriate the man above him making him pick him back up and toss him back to his two goons Naruto in his delirious state simply said in a slurred voice "..fight me like a man you bastard you must be a coward who preyed on women to prove his masculinity using others to help you with a single man…heh"

Ino's mind screamed at him trying to make him shut up but it was too late... the words stuck a cord in the man his eyes lighting up with a fiery blaze that spelled murder but that wasn't the scariest part is was the way the other two men tightened their holds and seemed to hide behind her that scared her.

The man walked forward and wrapped his hand around Ino's throat making a choked sound escape until suddenly her entire body froze at what was about to happen the man slowly brought the knife forward and said "let's see you fight so hard after this you little fucker" he then shoved the shank forward and into Ino's eye socket making her scream in agony as she felt him twist the knife then pull it back out.

The men released her arms and she brought them both up to clutch her eye but then she felt the men from before grab her again and lift her slightly in the air making the other man from before grin "now for the true reason I came here.. to claim what is now mine"

Ino instantly started flailing kicking and trying to gain leverage to get free to put up a fight but it was of no use her body was not hers to control and even though he put up a fight he was in excruciating pain between his head arms eye and the seal burning him the only thing he could do was squirm and attempt to kick the men his arms were all but useless .

She flailed a few more moments until suddenly the man's hand grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the floor again making her entire body scream in agony and then lay still even though she was living it she only felt the pain for split intervals it didn't stay long Naruto on the other hand fell almost limp she could feel his head throbbing and his mind shutting down slowly.

The man walked up and gripped Ino's waist tight and with a chuckle shoved his cock into her ass making her experience the pain and scream again the rough feeling of it not having any lubrication at all felt as if it was made of sandpaper and on fire her entire body jerked once before he started calming her body or in reality Naruto's body.. She could just feel it feel every thrust every time his heartbeat.

Tears fell freely from her face but she couldn't fight anymore Naruto's body was beaten and couldn't move anymore and he finally let the tears from the entire event fall, the village betraying him, his friends looking at him with the eyes they did as he was taken out, Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, Tenzou, the rookie twelve none of them could see him and he didn't want to be seen like this, Ino could feel Naruto's feeling of total defeat and the four words that began to float around his head as he lay on the floor taking his punishment , '_What did I do?_'

Ino felt and heard everything he was experiencing at that moment and her entire body started shaking her mind exhausted, pain coursing through her in intervals as the men took turns claiming her body that was temporarily borrowed her entire mind started to crumble the truth about what they all did coursing through her '_We abandoned him…again." _ And with that the entire mindscape started cracking almost like a glass Paine as the world started to peek through she could see the arena slightly but what was worse was that the tears hadn't stopped the scene was over no more pain was coursing through her, no more memories no more emotions from a second person but her entire being hated her she hated _herself _.

This conclusion pushed it over the edge making the slight cracks to shatter completely and an ear splitting scream escaped her lips echoing around the arena making everyone freeze and stare at her as she clutched her head and screamed until her lungs no longer held air her hands coming up and gripping her hair so hard her knuckled turned white.

**Back in the arena**.

"Ino!" Shikamaru and Chouji yelled simultaneously as their blond teammate let out a glass cracking scream before fidgeting on the ground, everyone missed the small look of pity that crossed Naruto's features before it reverted back into his sadistic grin.

"What did you do to her?!" Chouji demanded with a murderous glare at the fox cloaked blond while the Nara of the group checked up on their teammate.

"**I showed her what it means to be me…"** Naruto replied still with the demonic voice the evil chakra provided, "**Before you say anything else you might want to get her to another Yamanaka…you know, before her mind breaks completely and she is left as nothing more than a husk." **Naruto suggested emotionlessly to the group.

'Shit shit shit, with Kiba, Lee, Akamaru and now Ino out of the picture we have no chance at beating him…DAMNIT think!' Shikamaru yelled to himself internally before hearing what Naruto just said, this fight was easily out of their league now that Naruto was controlling the fox's chakra and if they dragged this on it would only lead to more unnecessary injury and maybe death.

With his mind made Shikamaru looked from Naruto to his team and sighed, "Naruto…we give up." He said earning looks of shock and some anger at the declaration by the pineapple haired Nara, "What do you mean we give up!?" Chouji yelled at his friend further shocking everyone but Naruto.

"Chouji we cannot win, he is way to strong and unpredictable now that he is using his 'tenant's' chakra, it would be better if we just stopped now while we are still able to be shinobi and get our friends medical attention." Shikamaru explained/pleaded to his friend who was at that point leaning over Ino in a protective manner.

"I agree with Shikamaru, this was all a bad Idea from the start there is no point in getting ourselves killed over a chance at rank." Tenten said followed by nods of agreement by Neji, Hinata and Shino, Chouji didn't want to let Naruto get away with everything that just happened but he also knew how slim their chances were even when they ganged up on him.

"Fine…I give up…" Chouji said through gritted teeth and one last glare to the demon enhanced blond who now reverted his emotions back into their barren coldness.

After everyone got out of their stances Tsunade appeared in the field between them all, the feeling of evil and malicious intent was even heavier to her in the arena floor then up in the stands. The reason behind the feeling was Naruto who had yet to disengage the fox's chakra but instead opted for walking over to his still meditating clones.

"Well then, the winner of the final round is Naruto Uzumaki!" Tsunade declared as medical nin started carrying the wounded out of the arena, it was at this point that she noticed the remains of a severed arm on the ground.

"Naruto you need to go to the infirmary for that arm!" The busty blond Kage called to the retreating form of her godson, Naruto stopped for just a moment to look back at his 'leader' and shook his head before sitting down in the center of the group of clones.

Taking a deep breath Naruto entered a mediating stance and entered his mindscape to see Kyu, the large group of clones acting as guards for their boss. Minutes after beginning his meditation the fox's chakra began to spread over the rest of his body.

The growing surge in chakra stopped all those who were leaving dead in their tracks as they gazed at the sphere of malevolent chakra now engulfing the blond, Tsunade was about to run and try to contain him followed by the rest of the Jounin in the arena before one of the clones appeared before them in sage mode.

"Hokage-sama, it would be unwise for any of you to disrupt what is happening to the boss for the duration of his technique." The clone said with the usual Hyuuga type stoicism, many of the shinobi showed signs of confusion at the statement.

"What is Naruto-kun trying to do?" Anko asked with worry clear in her tone which confused a lot of them even more at the odd personality flip, the clone switched his gaze to Anko and upon seeing her, his gaze unintentionally softened which didn't go unnoticed by most.

"Boss came up with a theory concerning the healing ability his 'tenant' has gifted to him, since he could remember our boss could heal from pretty much any wound a lot faster than a normal person and could live through otherwise fatal injuries, basically what he attempting is to give himself a replacement arm through the power he is forced to carry." The sage empowered clone explained while the power in the background continued to grow.

"Doesn't using the fox's chakra to such an extent damage his body?" Tsunade asked trying to figure out the situation a little more, the clone turned his attention back to his boss's boss and shook his head.

"If he didn't have proper control over the power than probably, right now he can control up to six tails of chakra before he starts to lose himself to the anger that fuels the fox's power" the clone continued to explain seeing some of them start to grasp what was going on.

"Why are there so many clones surrounding him, I thought he summoned them to help him fight in the match." Kakashi asked for once without his book and eye uncovered, all of them remember what happened during Pein's invasion and how powerful Naruto was that day and also how wild and uncontrollable he became.

The sage clone narrowed his eye at the sight of Kakashi's sharingan but still continued to fill them in, "We are all for his protection should any of you decide to attack him in his current state or should he overstep his limit and start to lose control of himself." He said starting to get tired of answering their questions.

"You would fight your creator if he started to lose control?" Shikaku Nara asked for once confused.

"We would not need to, as you can see all of my counterparts are gathering Nature chakra for sage mode, Nature chakra acts as a natural repellant against the corrosive and malevolent chakra of a bijuu." The clone sighed internally at having to be the one to explain everything to people his boss didn't even like minus Anko of course.

"How does that help us if he goes on a rampage?" Chouza asked not quite getting it as is the genetic quality shared by all of the Akimichi clan.

"It means that should boss lose control we can dispel ourselves thus sending the Nature chakra we each have gathered to combat the power of the Kyuubi and return him to normal control." The clone practically spelled out that last bit to the group to make sure none of them missed it.

"How long is he going to be like this?" Shizune asked hoping it would end soon.

"He should be finished in a few minutes so long as nobody tries to disturb him." The clone replied before walking back to the rest of his cloned brethren and re-assuming a meditative stance of the ground.

"What now lady Hokage?" One of her ANBU guards asked awaited her orders with the rest.

Tsunade was flying through possible outcomes from this little event, if they disrupted what was happening there was no telling what might happen and with civilians still in the arena things could get bad quickly.

"Kakashi, take a team and escort the civilians away from the Arena, Tenzou remain here in case the clones need help containing Naruto if he loses control, everyone else either help escort the wounded or stand guard here until the gaki is finished." Tsunade ordered receiving a chorus of "Hai Hokage-sama!" from her shinobi.

Getting the civilians to leave was harder for Kakashi than he would have thought, it appears the sight of Naruto once again in the full four tails state frightened and angered a lot of the populace into thinking the beast was taking control again.

Several of the braver and more intoxicated civilians tried to enter the arena floor in order to 'Get rid of the demon once and for all.' Unfortunately for the other civilians those few who tried were quickly subdued by either the Jounin or ANBU.

The wounded were rushed from the arena, Lee was in horrible condition, one broken arm and leg, several cracked ribs, a broken nose and several missing teeth from the back of his mouth and burns from demonic chakra in all of the affected areas, it was amazing he was even breathing.

Kiba and Akamaru were both already stable before the end of the round so nothing to major there, they would both live to fight another day, Ino who was probably just as bad if not worse than Lee had yet to regain consciousness after her trip into Naruto's mind, the medical staff couldn't do much for her until either her father or a fellow Yamanaka clan member could come in to try and heal her mind.

The rest were treated for minor burn wounds from the earlier jutsu or being touched by Naruto at some point during the fight, Shikamaru was tempted to speak with Naruto after everything cooled down to see if he can reverse whatever he did to his teammate, like Chouji he was very worried about Ino's wellbeing.

Almost an hour had passed before the demon cloaked blond stood up from his meditative pose thus alerting the shinobi to the sudden movement, at first he didn't do anything and remained staring off into space for another few minutes.

Tsunade who was about to try and talk to her surrogate son was stopped by Naruto lifting and then aiming the stump of his damaged arm out and gripping his shoulder with the good one, slowly the chakra cloak started to shift on his form.

Instead of it completely receding into his flesh like it normally would the chakra moved from his body and started to build itself at the wound while returning the uncovered areas to their normal shape, after a solid thirty second of the chakra moving itself over the wound it could also be seen that a small chunk of it stayed over his left eye as well.

A loud squelching noise was heard from his position followed by blood spraying a bit from his left eye socket and damaged arm, what came next scared a lot of those who were watching. Right before their eyes the bones, muscle and flesh started to grow from the stump on his arm slowly rebuilding the limb the same for his eye.

Although that was scary in itself to watch what truly frightened them all was the screams of unimaginable pain that broke through Naruto's mouth as he hit the ground huddled over, sounds of bones crunching and muscle tearing could be heard as the limb was nearing completion.

It felt like hours had passed to the blond as the pain from re-growing his lost limbs finally took hold and knocked him out cold, the only indication that he was even still alive was the twitching his body did in response to the pain he was feeling.

The clones seeing that he was alright started letting their sage modes fade before dispelling five at a time with three minute intervals between each group that poofed away from existence. Finally after the last of the clones had dispelled the growing of his limbs was complete.

Anko was the first one by his side and with the help of one of her snake summons who was brought to her the moment she landed next to her love carried him towards the medical rooms to be looked at followed by Tsunade after getting over the shock of what she just saw which could only be described as a medical miracle.

Kakashi and the rest of Naruto's old friends who were still awake and in the arena at the time watched the retreating forms of Anko and Tsunade with worry and awe at what he just did, unfortunately any question they had would have to wait until Naruto was awake and in the mood for chatting again.

* * *

**Man that was a long chapter x.x, so much writing and now I have to go work on the next chapter for Uzumaki Dishonored T_T why did I start wrighting again?**


	15. Update

Well first off I would as always like to apologize to my readers, this post is going to be placed on both of my stories tonight.

Unfortunately I am going to have to put my writing on hold for an unknown amount of time, my father lost his job recently and we are facing eviction from our home. In an attempt to keep a roof over our heads my brother and I have been applying for jobs all over town and that leaves me with very little time to write any new chapters for you all.

I would like to think I will be able to pick up these stories again some time soon but I would be lieing if I said it was a promise. Once more I am sorry for wasting everyone's time with this but it cannot be avoided.

Here's to hoping you all can find a better fic to read.


	16. Chapter 12

Chapter: 12 Life full of secrets and another council meeting.

Naruto woke to the irritatingly familiar sight of the white walls and roof of the Konoha hospital, the sounds of various machines creating an oddly calming melody to the jinchuuriki. It wasn't until he tried to sit up straight that he felt how sore his body currently was, to more prominent of the pain originated within his left eye and right forearm.

Gently as to not irritate anything he lifted his arm out of the covers and into his lap, to say he was a little shocked at what he saw would be considered nothing short of a understatement to a normal human being. 'Well…that's different." He thought to himself with a sigh and shake of the head.

His once heavily scarred and decently tanned arm was now pale in color almost as pale as Kyu-chan in her human form, the finger nails on his new hand were shaped more like small claws with a slight curve nearing the tips while small enough to fit inside gloves they were still longer and sharper than normal.

There were no scars on any area of pale skin with the exception of the area where pale skin meets tan, in the area where the new meets old there was a large jagged scar that circled his entire arm just below the elbow. 'Great…now I'm going to have to actually wear shirts again to hide this.' He thought while inwardly crying comically.

While examining his arm Naruto almost missed that his vision had improved a bit for some reason, not on the level a doujutsu may have but how an everyday person's vision would be compared to his for the last few years.

With a bit of hesitation Naruto closed his good eye and to his shock he could still see from the left side of his head, now ignoring the obvious pain he was still in the blond fumbled around the side tables until he came across a small hand mirror. Slowly he lifted the mirror to show his face and was greeted to the sight of two whole and fully functional eyes in their proper place, while his right eye was his usual deep blue his left had turned a crimson red only a shade darker than his tenant's and with a normal pupil instead of a slit like hers.

'Looks like I owe Kyu-chan a big thank you.' He thought with a sincere smile. **'You're welcome Naruto-kun.' ** The familiar voice of his vixen made itself known inside his head, on instinct Naruto looked around the room trying to find her which made her giggle inside his head.

'**Still in your head silly.'** The demonic vixen said with another giggle as his perplexed expression, "Kyu-chan, how are you talking to me right now?" Naruto asked aloud causing the hidden ANBU tasked with watching his room to widen their eyes in shock.

Without a second thought the ANBU left with practiced stealth to inform the Hokage about what was just said, as this was happening Naruto was having an interesting conversation within his head. 'So because of what we did to fix my arm and the amount of your chakra swarming the seal it was weakened enough for us to talk with each other?' he asked making sure he didn't leave anything out.

'**Yup that's pretty much it, a little side effect of that was you getting an eye back too.'** She said with a happy tone in her voice, 'Yeah been meaning to ask about that, how come it came back now and not when we were training with your chakra before the exams?'

Instead of an answer Kyu-chan just made an _'I dunno' _noise making Naruto laugh, 'Well either way intentional or not thank you Kyu-chan.' He thought with his sincerest smile while inside the seal Kyu was blushing up a storm. **'Y-You're welcome Naruto-kun.'**

With a groan Naruto stretched out his limbs followed by several pops from his joints and bones settling themselves, Naruto was five seconds from unhooking the machines and finding his clothes so he could escape from the evil known as hospital food and go get some ramen or something. Unfortunately for the young blond Kami-sama had seen fit to send in obstacles in his quest for actual food in the form of his girlfriend slipping into the room silently.

Seeing his love enter with a worried expression Naruto quickly throws on a big happy smile, "Hey Anko-chan." He chirps completely uncharacteristically to how he normally acts in public. At seeing Naruto is awake Anko was across the room in the blink of an eye and had Naruto's head pulled in between her breasts squeezing the life out of him.

"A-Anko-chan…can't…breathe…air is…required!" The now choking blond croaks out between the short bursts of air he was currently able to grab hold of with his lungs. Hearing his pleas for release Anko relinquishes her hold on his blond head and with a loud crack punches him in the head sending him off the medical bed and onto the floor with a thud, followed by the clanking metal of the machines he is hooked to falling on top of him.

Walking up to the downed blond on the other side of his bed Anko picks him up by his hospital gown exposing his very nude lower body and then continues to shake him violently for a couple moments before bringing him back into a strong hug.

Naruto was about to say something before he feels tears soaking his only article of clothing, "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that in front of me again you got that!?" Anko yells into his chest. Realizing he had caused his lover pain, Naruto wraps his arms around her pulling her closer into the embrace she started.

"I promise you Anko-chan, I will never do that again." Naruto says lifting her head up to meet his gaze with a finger guiding her chin. She gasps at the sight of his one deep crimson eye looking down upon her as well as the usual cerulean blue. Before having a chance to speak she feels his lips gently and lovingly press against her own.

Keeping the kiss and hug connected Naruto lifts Anko off her feet and into a bridal style hold, once a stable hold had been acquired he walked his way to one of the large hospital chairs and plopped down with Anko now in his lap. Breaking off the kiss for air Anko goes back to staring at his crimson eye not in the least bit worried about it. "So how long have I been out?" Naruto asks leaning back into the chair some.

Resting her head on his chest with a content sigh, she snuggles in closer to her hospitalized mate "About a week or so, not bad considering what you pulled off." She says with a hint of amusement in her tone. "Wow a whole week? I didn't think it would be so long." Naruto says in a fit of mock depression. "Oh well, so did any of em survive?" he asks.

"Yeah they all lived and are each going through a full recovery at the moment." She says in a now bored tone, she was well aware of the crap those people put her object of affection through in the past and seeing them get their asses stomped so thoroughly during the fight was indeed an amusing sight to behold. What she hadn't counted on seeing was her blond losing his cool at being compared to Sasuke Uchiha, it seems whatever dreams of bringing his old friend home were all but demolished.

"Well at least now the council can't give me shit for killing of clan heirs." Naruto says with a small sigh, "Seriously it's like they get off on giving me trouble." Looking around the room Naruto can't help but feel a pang of deja-vu at the scene, once more Naruto is in a hospital with his lover on his lap. 'If not for the hospital setting this would be perfect.' He thinks to himself

'**It could be worse Naruto-kun."** The voice of Kyu responds within his head. 'Oh, and how is that?' he asks now curious to what his first love was getting at. **"Well for starters it could be Tsunade in here talking with you instead of somebody you actually like."** She says with a joking tone.

'Good point, still I would really like to get out and stretch my legs a bit or something. Maybe get some food.' He responds looking down to his purple haired lover, "So when am I able to leave Anko-chan?"

"When I say you are ready." The voice of Tsunade makes herself known to the two cuddling shinobi who are both out of the chair and facing their leader. "Mitarashi, I need to speak with Naruto alone if you don't mind." The busty blond says leveling a small glare at the kunoichi daring her to object.

Before she could do anything that might get her in trouble, Naruto places a gentle hand on Anko's shoulder and give her a quick nod when she looked to him. Not wanting to leave her lover alone she settles for giving him a quick kiss and discreetly slipping a tiny snake into his mouth to warn her in case something bad happens. A practice the two had done an uncountable amount of times in the past.

"I'll see you later Naruto-kun, okay?" She says uncertainly at the current situation, their Hokage looks absolutely pissed right now. His response is another quick kiss and a small smile which had Tsunade almost trying to dispel a Genjutsu. 'Holy shit he just smiled….and kissed a woman….I need a drink.' With a smile and nod to Naruto and a quick bow to Tsunade, Anko quietly left the hospital room to go and do some training.

The moment Anko was out of the room Naruto had his features schooled completely into their usual apathy, "How may I be of assistance Hokage-sama?" he asks while inwardly cursing her timing. He had no doubt in his mind that this would most likely end up in the hands of the council somehow, and that is something he doesn't want happening lest they target her for their own ends.

Shaking her head slightly at the quick change in attitude Tsunade points a finger to the bed, "Sit down, we have things to discuss." She says in a commanding tone fit for a Kage. Complying with the order Naruto sits on the edge of the bed while Tsunade takes the now vacant chair, placing her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands she levels an expectant glare at the younger blond. "How long?" she asks.

Naruto tilts his head slightly the question gaining both his and Kyu-chan's attention. "Pardon me Hokage-sama but, how long what?" he asks praying she isn't about to ask about him and Anko, not that it was her damn business to begin with.

Tsunade's expectant glare turns dangerous in an instant, "Don't play dumb with me gaki, how long have you been talking to the Kyuubi!?" she demands in fury. "W-What?" Naruto asks with a now fearful expression and tone.

"How long have you been speaking with that demon monster!?" She asks again keeping the same tone and laying on a little killing intent, "How long has it been corrupting you?" the simple idea that the kyuubi can talk to her brother/son figure is enough for her to come to the conclusion on Naruto's changed attitude since he has been gone.

To call his Kyu-chan an 'it' and claim that the woman who loves him and vice versa is corrupting him was probably not the best choice of words for Tsunade to use. "Don't talk about her like that!" Naruto snaps with a scowl, Tsunade on the other hand has dropped her own angry look in place of one of surprise. "Naruto tell me how long you two have talked."

"Why does it matter to you?" he asks with a sneer, "Frankly it is none of your business." This answer of course doesn't satisfy Tsunade at all, in fact his attitude is only serving to piss her off more. "Uzumaki Naruto as your Hokage I order you to tell me." She says not wanting to resort to pulling rank on the young man who obviously doesn't see the apparent danger she thinks he is in by talking to his inner demon.

At the small outburst Naruto's visage becomes cold and hard as steel, most Hyuuga clan members would be hard pressed to pull off a similar expression, "How about you tell me the reason I was sent to prison first _Hokage-sama_." He says in the same tone he used on the inmates.

Had she not been a shinobi for her entire life and Hokage for almost a decade Tsunade would have flinched at his response, opting for playing it cool she straightens her posture in the chair. "You were sent to the Houzukijou on the false charge of attempted assassination of the Raikage like you were told."

Naruto nods his head with closed eyes for a moment, "Now tell me the real reason." He says keeping up the Hyuuga like stoicism. Tsunade narrows her eyes only slightly before sitting back in the large comfy chair. "That is the real reason Naruto."

"Bullshit." Naruto says now staring directly into her eyes. "Until you are ready to tell me the truth I am not telling you anything about me and the kyuubi, I could care less if you are my leader or not." He says shocking all of the hidden ANBU in the room with them, such a declaration can be counted as treason.

"I could always send you to Ibiki to get the information or maybe a member of the Yamanaka clan." Tsunade argues trying to scare him into giving the info up willingly. "Is that a threat Hokage-sama?" Naruto asks in a tone promising danger and pain against any enemy. "No Naruto it is a promise, you don't seem to see the danger you are in by talking to that thing." She says further angering Naruto with the constant words used to describe one of his most precious people.

"Oh please, I am in more danger just going to get groceries in this village than I would ever be with her." Naruto says with a scoff, "Naruto why won't you talk to me about this?" Tsunade asks finally reverting to the usual caring woman she is around him. "Why won't you tell me the truth about your plan?" He asks again keeping up the usual stoic voice.

"Naruto I swear I don't know what you are talking about." She pleads now wanting to be anywhere else in the world but under his gaze, Naruto who had been doing his best to keep himself from attacking either her or the ANBU agents who think they know how to hide out of frustration and anger. "Fine then I won't push on the subject anymore, just know that eventually I will hear the truth and whether or not it is you who tells me is entirely up to you." With that being said Naruto stands from the bed and with a few quick handsigns he disappears in a shunshin.

Tsunade let out a tired sigh she didn't realize she was keeping in, it's not like she wants to lie to him but for the good of the village he must remain loyal. 'I hate being Hokage sometimes.' She thinks before exiting the room.

At the same time in an unknown destination.

"Madara-sama" the voice of a white Zetsu makes itself known deep within the chambers of an underground base. Upon hearing the greeting by one of his many servants, an oddly dressed man turns from his reading material to place a neutral gaze on his creation.

"What have you to report Zetsu?" he asks with a bored tone. Zetsu stands at attention and with a short nod begins his, "I have received several reports of a large chakra surge coming from the direction of fire country." Zetsu says with a small pause.

"And how is that worth mentioning to me?" Madara asks quickly getting annoyed by his spy. Zetsu develops a cheek splitting grin "It has been confirmed as demonic chakra Madara-sama, it seems the Kyuubi brat has finally come home."

Across the dark lit room a pair of red eyes open at the announcement of his old friend's return, while back with the other two Madara has an evil grin plastered across his lips. "Excellent news indeed, be sure to keep an eye on him Zetsu. I want to know everything he has become." The immortal Uchiha orders with an Orochimaru like grin.

'So the dobe finally comes out of hiding, I wonder if he has gotten any stronger.' Sasuke thinks to himself while watching his master laugh himself into hysterics. "Madara-sama." He says gaining the attention of both his master and spy.

"Yes Sasuke?" The Uchiha elder asks to his newest apprentice, following the defeat of Itachi at his younger brothers hands Sasuke sought out Madara for guidance. The Uchiha was more than welcoming to the young clansman. "I would like a chance to test the skills of my old teammate." The younger man says with his usual avenger coolness he has perfected over the course of his short life.

Madara closes his eyes in thought for several minutes before nodding. "Alright, after we do some digging on his new skills I will send you and your team to retrieve him." He says before dismissing Zetsu who sank away into the floor. "Make any preparations you feel need to be done and be ready to move out on my command." Madara tells the younger man who only nods and leaves the room to inform the other three.

As the young shinobi traversed the halls and corridors of the base a pang of nostalgia swept through him, all the times he and Naruto fought one another from when they were just newly graduated genin all the way to their fight in Orochimaru's old base. 'He is probably still that same idiot ball of happiness, still it will be fun to test myself against him once more.' Sasuke thinks to himself with a wicked grin.

**Back in Konoha.**

After making his quick escape from the hospital back to his apartment followed by a nice hot shower and a change of clothes, we now find Naruto standing in front of his bathroom mirror combing out his hair a bit.

Looking back into the mirror to make sure he at least looked decent enough for public view his eyes go over everything he is now wearing, opting for a small change from his usual clothes he picked out a loose long sleeved shirt colored in a solid dark purple. On his hands he wore a pair of black leather gloves thus completely hiding the new arm from the wary public, for pants he decides on a simple pair of baggy grey pants whose sleeves cover down to the ankles on his black shinobi sandals. 'Heh, yeah I look awesome.' He thinks to himself as he puts his comb down.

"Right, time to find Anko-chan." He says aloud to himself, if there was anyone around watching him they would probably question his sanity at the very small display if only because the villagers here love to throw things so far out of proportion.

With a casual grace not seen by anyone he doesn't trust completely Naruto practically glided from the bathroom and into the living room, opening his door the last thing he expected to see is Sakura who looks like she was just about to knock. "Sakura-san?"

The moment the door was opened Sakura had begun to drink in the blonde's new appearance, she has to admit that Naruto looks handsome with his hair combed and in civilians clothes. "N-Naruto-kun, how are you feeling?" she asks while inwardly berating herself for stuttering like a certain Hyuuga heiress.

Slipping back into his usual public attitude he shrugs nonchalantly, "Fine I suppose, and you?" he responds while stepping out and closing the door followed by locking it with his key, turning back to Sakura who had yet to respond he motions for the two of them to walk.

"I am okay, I just got back from the hospital and visited our friends there." She says while sneaking a glance at the blond as they traversed the halls of the apartment complex, hoping she could get a reaction from him.

Unfortunately Naruto still has one hell of a poker face still despite the overwhelming amounts of emotion he showed during the finals. "How are they?" he asks even though he had already been told by Anko earlier.

Thinking he is finally showing some interest in his old friends Sakura smiled at the blond, "They are going to be alright, the one we were all mainly worried for was Ino since she had to has several members of her clan get her to snap out of whatever happened to her." She says as if it was something normal to go through.

'Damnit I still think I should have tried harder.' He thinks to himself as they walk. "Sakura-san it is good seeing you but I am afraid we must part ways, I was on my way to meet someone when I saw you outside my door." He says hoping she takes the not so subtle hint and leaves.

"Oh…" was he whisper of a reply coupled with a look of sadness. Naruto just can't understand the feeling welling inside him now, perhaps a lingering emotion brought on by when women are sad or crying. It is this feeling that causes him to put a hand on her shoulder stopping them both in the street.

"Maybe…on your next time off of work we could get some lunch or something and catch up?" he offers to her as more of a need to see her happy rather than sad than anything else, 'Stupid past feelings getting the better of me again.' He thinks while waiting for her reply.

Sakura of course was ecstatic, her friend just openly asked to hang out with her in public! 'Finally making some progress!' she thinks with a large smile, "That would be great Naruto-kun, I will let you know when and where later." She says with cheerfulness she only ever showed Sasuke when they were younger.

With a wave she takes off towards an unknown destination, all that currently matters to Naruto is that she is gone and he can get on with his day. 'Right then, now where would Anko-chan be right now?' he ponders a bit before removing the tiny snake from his mouth. _"Would you mind leading me to Anko?" _he asks in a very faint whisper.

The snake nods her head before sliding up his arm to his head and coils around his left ear, "_She is four hundred meters to your left Naruto-sama._" The tiny snake hisses. With a slight nod Naruto takes off following the tiny summons direction as he goes.

Twenty minutes later-Hokage Tower-Council meeting room.

Sitting in the Hokage chair surrounded by the rest of the council members on both sides Tsunade lets out a small sigh, "Mind telling us what this is about then Homura?" she asks while the rest shift their attention to the elder of the council.

"Lady Tsunade we have received a report from a member of the ANBU that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki can and probably has been talking to his tenant." He claims to the council who at this bit of news roar in outrage.

"The demon child is conspiring against us with the fox!" "We must execute him!" "Tsunade-sama he must be dealt with!" are some of the things yelled that she could make out among the rest of the angry rabble. Surprising her most is that a lot of the clan heads are also calling for his death.

'They must be bitter because Naruto hospitalized their children during the finals.' Tsunade thinks to herself before bringing a hand down on the desk with a thunderous crack. "Silence all of you!" she orders and like clockwork the rest immediately ends their shouts of death.

"Homura before we continue, tell my why is it that you a council member have this knowledge that I the Hokage of this village should only have?" she demands with a glare daring him to lie to her, the elder seeing the death in her eyes remained unafraid and returned her glare with a scoff. "That is not important Tsunade and you know it, right now we should be discussing why the jinchuuriki hasn't told anyone of his superior officers of this."

"Have you ever considered that he doesn't trust any of us enough to tell?" she asks getting looks of confusion from the rest. "Allow me to elaborate, everyone in this room at one point or another has made it known to him that you don't trust him, some of you outright want him dead for being the container to the fox demon and others have openly tried to kill him his entire life." With a small pause she continues. "Shinobi and civilian alike harbor a dire hatred for him and you ask me why he has not admitted to anyone that he can talk to his tenant, if it were me in his shoes I would be too afraid to tell anyone since it would probably get me killed if I did!"

"While that does hold some truth to it, it still does not justify hiding something so dangerous from us." Hiashi says from his seated position. "I say we bring him here and question him directly, it is the only way to get the truth from the boy."

Several nods and voices of agreement from both sides can be seen and heard causing Tsunade to relent having been outvoted before she could even try. "Fine then, ANBU!" she calls and immediately a member wearing the cat mask was before the council kneeling before her leader awaiting her orders.

"Find Naruto Uzumaki and bring him to us immediately." Tsunade orders and with a shunshin the black ops member disappears to find her target. Turning back to the rest of the council Tsunade levels a hardened glare upon them, "I hope you all are ready for whatever consequences this brings about."

The wait for the blond haired shinobi had been unsettling after that small comment, of course the stuck up arrogance that the civilian side of the council emits continuously seems to be directing their attention to the issue elsewhere.

It only took about ten minutes before the telltale poof of smoke from the standard shunshin, the smoke hadn't even cleared before the voice of Naruto Uzumaki made himself known to the council members. "Is there some sort of running theme I haven't been told of for some reason?" he asks staring directly at Tsunade as the cloud finally dissipated revealing him in the same civilian clothing as before. "What do you mean Uzumaki?" Shikaku Nara asks with his head resting on his portion of the desk, the rest are just as curious at the odd question from the container.

"It just seems every time I get hospitalized recently I am ordered into another council meeting, hell last time I wasn't even fully recovered." The young man says in a slightly irritated voice most of them haven't seen him use.

"That is of no concern right now, Naruto Uzumaki do you know why you have been brought here today?" Komura asks the blond from her spot next to her old team mate. "No." he answers with a load of boredom backing his tone.

"It has come to our attention that you are able to speak with your tenant, do you deny these claims?" she asks continuing the half-assed interrogation, Naruto took a moment to look around the room studying the faces of each of the members on both sides.

As he expected all of the civilians have expression of hate and slight fear and while unexpected he noticed similar looks on the shinobi council members as well, _**'They must be mad because you beat up their kids.' **_ Kyu-chan says within his head. 'I guess I should have expected that to happen.' He replies inwardly sweat dropping.

"Answer the question Uzumaki!" a furious civilian members yells, the man seems somewhat familiar to Naruto. Taking a closer look at the civilian Naruto widens his eyes ever so slightly, this is the man who poked him in the chest and shook him around during their last council meeting.

"Didn't I break your arm recently?" Naruto asks the man randomly completely ignoring the question concerning his friend, the man now in question shot the blond an 'intimidating' glare followed with a scowl.

If not for hurting their children the shinobi side would have probably laughed at the remark to the still foolish councilman, "Stop evading the question and answer your superior." The calm and calculating voice of Shibi Aburame orders.

"Yes, I can talk to my 'tenant' as you so put it." Naruto says staring forward in an at ease position. "May I ask why that matters at all?" he then asks ignoring the looks of outrage the rest now sport. Homura looks Naruto in his single open eye a moment before answering, "It matters because it is very dangerous for you to speak with the demon in the first place."

Naruto in turn scoffs at the idea of his Kyu-chan being any sort of danger to him at all, "Don't you mean that it is dangerous for all of '_you_'?" he asks earning looks between confusion and anger. "I mean there is probably only one person in this room who actually cares for my health, the rest of you could give two shits less so long as you and yours are safe and sound."

"Watch your tone demon brat, we aren't the ones being questioned here remember your place!" a civi-council member yells followed by shouts of agreement from both sides. Naruto looks at the council members now with both eyes open and glowing red in the dark room. "Now that reminds me of something I have been meaning to ask you all for some time now." He says in an almost growl, "What in your right mind makes you people think I am a demon?" he asks waiting for a good answer.

"What have I EVER done to any of you to warrant being called as such, when have I ever just randomly struck out and killed a villager just because I was bored? If I am as much of a demon you all seem to think I am then what exactly is stopping me from just killing you all right now?" he asks while putting off Kage level murderous intent.

"You have a demon inside of you there for you are a demon yourself!" one member yells followed by another saying, "And you can't hurt us because you are a ninja of this village so you aren't allowed to hurt us." A female member says with a smug grin.

"That honorable council is where you are WRONG!" Naruto roars out the last bit showing his extending fangs and deepening whisker marks. "You can't treat people like demons and not expect them to not act like one."

"What about those shinobi you slaughtered a week after your arrival back in the village, how can a single man kill nearly fifty trained ninja and survive like you have?" Homura asks with a frown. For a moment Naruto showed a lot of confusion.

"Are you serious?" Naruto asks with no response, "You are a retired shinobi so you should know something like that isn't impossible at all, hell the fourth hokage killed literally hundreds of enemy shinobi using a single jutsu." He says making his point. "I was trained by two of Konoha's best ninja, Kakashi was my Jounin instructor and Jiraiya one of the Sannin was my master for three years before he passed away."

"What I did came from years of training plus all of the strictly physical training I went through in Houzukijou, the only thing the 'Demon' as you all call the Kyuubi does is heal me and give me chakra when I need it which by the way as you all have seen I have some control over." Naruto says now looking at the shinobi clan heads. "If I was truly a demon and IF I didn't have the level of control that I do then all of your children would have died in the exams." He claims riling up the clan heads where they sit.

"So you expect us to just take your word that the beast isn't controlling you through the link you both share?" Chouza asks from his seat near the end of the table. Hearing the question Naruto looks the Akimichi clan head in the eyes, "Do you honestly think I would be just standing here if the situation was anything like you all seem to think?." He asks and continues before giving them a chance to answer. "If I was being controlled would you honestly think I would just be standing here taking your shit instead of oh I dunno, KILL YOU ALL?" he says as more of a point instead of a question raising his voice throughout the sentence.

"Seriously after twenty fucking years this village is obviously still standing, there has been no second Kyuubi attack, everyone here is alive and living with their happy little families like you should be and do you know why?" he asks showing them more emotion in this one meeting than he has shown anyone other than his loves since his imprisonment. "It's because I haven't allowed it to happen, although I hate all of you and the civilians especially yet I still haven't released the seal and set the demon on you."

"Why not?" Tsunade finally asks making herself known to the room once more, her simple question this point causes a chain reaction of similar thoughts to erupt into the rest of those present in the room. Naruto looks back with his now normal blue and newly acquired red eye set into the usual barren emotionless stare. "Because I am a shinobi of this village and until otherwise it is my duty to protect you bunch of ungrateful pricks from that which you fear."

Taking a deep breath Naruto casts a glance at each individual councilman in the room, the gaze holds no malicious intent or anything other than hints of determination. "Today you all make a choice because I will no longer sit idle while you insult me and plan for my demise behind closed doors." He says breaking the shinobi and civilians from their thoughts.

"From this point onward I will no longer tolerate the treatment that has been shown to me since I was a child, if a person attacks me shinobi or civilian alike then they will die, if someone calls me a demon and breaks the third Hokage's law then I will carry out the punishment." With that said Naruto makes his way to the exit only to stop and look over his shoulder to speak out for the last time during the meeting. "This is your choice, I can either continue to be the shinobi that protects you all or I can be the demon who destroys you."

With his peace said Naruto opens the door and exits the room silently closing the door behind him and walking passed the ANBU stationed outside. 'And the emmy goes to…' he thinks to himself with a smirk while walking the halls of the tower. _**'How much do you want to bet that they ignore your warning completely?' **_Kyu-chan asks from within the seal.

'Oh I am positive they won't listen, when have they ever listened to me in the past?' He thinks in response. _**'So what will you do?'**_ she asks now curious of her blonde's plans. 'I will just have to deal, I can't just leave with Anko here and I don't want either of you in any danger because of me.' _**'I'm sure Anko-chan would go with you if you decided to leave though.'**_

'I won't allow either of you to be hunted by Konoha just for me, there would be no chance of a happy life afterwards for any of us.' He thinks with a sigh. 'We will just have to see where this all goes and wing it from there as usual.' _**'Okay well wake me up if anything interesting happens.'**_ Kyu- says with a cute little yawning sound. 'Alright sleep well, I love you Kyu-chan.' He responds earning a sputtering and blushing demoness before the connection was cut.

With a chuckle the young blond once more finds himself in the lobby of the tower, fortunately the room is currently empty save for the secretary at the front desk. Without so much as a nod in her general direction Naruto crosses the room and is out the door at a casual pace, reaching up to his ear where the small snake summon lay hidden Naruto informs her to return to Anko with a message to meet him later tonight at his place.

With a nod the snake slithers off and dispels to deliver the message, with a quick glance at the sun's direction Naruto guesses it is still pretty early in the day which leaves him with nothing to do until tonight. With a random urge he decides to walk around the village for a bit, glares of hatred and fear following his every movement as they always have and most likely always will. Unknown to all a pair of yellow eyes one pupiless and the other completely solid are also watching the hated jinchuuriki.

"Oh look how he has grown." _**"Indeed he seems to have matured a bit in his absence." **_The voices of the black and white halves of Zetsu mutter to each other as they gaze down upon the strolling blond. "Should we report the events of the council meeting to Madara-sama?" the white asks tilting both of their heads.

"_**You know as well as I that we don't have enough information yet to return to him, for now we keep watching from the shadows."**_ The black half replies as the two beings slowly meld into the earth. "You sound so cliché when you talk like that." The white teases before the two disappear from view completely.

Back with Naruto we find the young man walking slowly through one of the large parks in the village, children are happily playing with one another while their parents are either at work or watching over them from a small distance. Birds are chirping in the trees and the sound of water from the small stream running through the center of the park completes the calming atmosphere, 'I really wanna blow something up right now…or maybe get a mission or something.' He thinks while stopping and resting on one of the park benches.

'_**You could always go train with those weapons you got from Tsunade.'**_ Kyu says with a sleepy yawn, 'Weren't you gonna go sleep?' Naruto asks while looking up at the sky similar to a certain Nara boy. _**'Yeah I was but it is hard with this new mental link, constantly hearing your thoughts can be distracting.' **_she says rubbing one of her eyes and rolling over. 'Heheh, sorry I guess we will have to work on that soon. Thanks for the Idea Kyu-chan I think I may do that and I'll be sure to keep all brain activity to a minimal for you.' Naruto says standing from the bench and with a stretch of his body and the sounds of snores from Kyu he makes his way to training ground forty four.

The trip to a secluded part of the giant forest of death had been a short one, only a select few know about the clearing he is currently standing in and even fewer actually go there anymore. In other words it is perfect for Naruto and Anko to train in without risk of others seeing them. "Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu." He says once in the center of the field and like magic the clearing is filled with hundreds of solid clones.

"Alright, everyone fall in!" The original orders and in an instant each clone now stands at attention in several rows of straight lines. "You three." He points to the trio directly at the end of the front line. "You go back to the apartment and get the scrolls with the weapons in them." The three salute and speed off towards their destination.

"I need forty seven volunteers to train with the weapons once the rest return, everyone who feels like swinging blades around head to the edge of the clearing and meditate until the rest return." Naruto orders as the first couple lines of clones head off to the other side of the field and sit down in the shade. "As for the rest of you we need to work on our chakra boxing, it is effective but it has room for major improvements." The clones all nod in agreement during his small pause. "So in order to refine our form and our reflexes, as well as regaining control over our depth perception we are going to have an all on one battle just like the good old days." The clones all cheer at once.

With a smirk Naruto strips down to his boxers not wanting to ruin his civilian clothing and lays them up in a high tree branch to keep them safe. "Alright you all know why we are doing this so let's get it going!" Naruto yells as his arms erupt into blue chakra fire, a move the clones immediately mirrored. "Bring it on!" he says as Naruto charges his army of clones.

A loud chorus of "Yes sir!" bounded across the clearing followed by sounds of various battle cries, mid charge Naruto takes a chakra empowered leap above the group the flames flaring about wildly. Reaching the peak of his ascent the blue flaming shinobi begins his dive back to the earth, seeing what their creator is attempting to do a few of the clones jump to meet him in midair combat.

The first clone to reach him is dispelled by a harsh kick to the head, the momentum behind it causes him to spin in the air a few times before stopping himself by delivering another kick on the next clone. The smoke of the dispelled clone blind Naruto to the following punch by his clone's flaming fist to the face sending the original back away from the group and into a tree.

The impact of the tree pushed it back into a leaning position enough for Naruto to stand up straight. A few bits of bark and splinters dug their way into his back from the crash thankfully nothing too large. With a grunt Naruto taps into his enhanced speed and is back in the large group of clones within an instant, several sent flying or into smoke from the few high speed punches he released during the sprint.

Seeing their target the clones closest to him strikes out with a chakra encased foot which was easily redirected to another clone before the one who kicked was dispelled with an elbow to the face, coming down upon Naruto with enhanced fist one of the clones manages to land a hit square on his back sending him into the fist of another knocking him to the ground. As soon as he hit the dirt the surrounding clones start stomping down on him forcing him into a fetal position shielding his head, the stomps thought only last for a few moments before Naruto expels the flame chakra around him into a small wave dispelling the nearby clones and creating a big enough gap for him to stand and resume his stance.

Once he is on his feet Naruto begins sending the chakra to his legs and feet, once fully charged he appears behind the closest clone in a burst of speed. He raises his right leg high and slams it down on the clone's head sending it into the ground with a crack of the earth, while not even close to the strength of Tsunade's kicks the power behind his chakra boxing is still more than enough to shatter bone and create small craters.

Taking the distracted clones as an advantage Naruto quickly brings the same leg into a sweeping kick upon another clone, sending it tumbling onto a few behind it. The small window of opportunity quickly closes for Naruto as a knee crashes into his left side, cracking a couple ribs and sending him stumbling backwards into another clone getting ready to perform an old favorite. After taking his third step backwards Naruto is met with a strong kick to his jaw sending him up a bit into the air, "Na!" not even a second later another kick to his back sends him higher, the impact of the first keeping him in a slight daze. "Ru!" With the flame like chakra blazing in his feet, a third clone jumps up and land a drop kick onto the original's back followed by the expulsion of the chakra both dispelling the clone and hurdling Naruto higher and faster into the air."To!"

Even with mixed senses brought on by the attacks, Naruto can feel two hands grip his ankles. The clone gripping his legs begins to rapidly spin them both as they descend to the ground, the chakra covering them both creating a blue flaming wheel effect.

**Back in the village.**

Tsunade is sitting at her desk signing the usual giant stack of paper work and going over the events of the council meeting, after Naruto had left the room feelings became tense. Of course several of the civilian members had done the usual and called for his death, while the rest are still worried of the outcome if they tried.

'Brat keeps things lively that's for sure.' She thinks while stamping a paper and placing it in the slowly growing 'Done' pile. Of course their talk in the hospital is also doing a number on her current thoughts, if she doesn't tell him there is a chance he will leave because he doesn't trust anyone in the village. Come to think of it, Anko looked rather close to him earlier that day, they even shared a kiss in front of her which shocked Tsunade to no end.

'I wonder why he never said anything, maybe he is worried about the gap in their ages.' Tsunade thinks with a sigh, she doesn't like it when the people she cares for keep secrets from her. Not that she can really blame him, if word got out that he is dating someone then the entire village would probably be in an uproar.

Tsunade is immediately brought from her thoughts by a small explosion and dust cloud in the forest of death, sensing the chakra belongs to Naruto she slams her head on the desk. "Great now I am going to get complaints about the forest exploding, stupid paperwork." She grumbles to herself before getting back to work.

**Back in training ground forty four.**

As the dust cloud slowly clears several shouts of "Uzumaki barrage revised!" can be heard from all around the clearing. Coughing up a bit of blood Naruto climbs from the decent sized crater created by the combo attack and whistles for his clones to fall in.

Not even missing a beat, the remaining clones line back up at attention awaiting their next orders. Before Naruto can utter a word the three clones he sent to the village return with their scrolls and fall in with the rest. "Alright dispel five at a time with a couple minutes in between, you three go to the clones meditating and have them start practicing with the weapons in the scrolls." Naruto orders and goes back to get his clothes back on.

After clothing completely he walks back to the group watching them all pick up a weapon or two, with another whistle the now armed clones fall in and wait for their creator to speak. "Alright since none of us know any actual styles for these weapons what I want you all to do is create a style for whatever you are holding." He says receiving nods from the rest. One clone steps forward in line to ask a question, after getting the go ahead from the original the blond doppelganger voices his thoughts. "Sir, what are we creating a style for and not getting scrolls to learn from instead?" he asks.

"Like we did with the chakra boxing we need to stay as unique and unpredictable as possible to keep everyone off our tracks, if I requested a tutor for a specific style then our progress would be reported in and that cannot happen." Naruto explains, the clone nods satisfied with the answer and steps back in line with his brethren. "Alright you have your orders, get to work!" The original yells receiving another chorus of "Yes Sir!" from his creations.

Leaving his clones to their jobs Naruto walks to a large tree and sits at the base, the shade it provides cooling his skin and helping him relax his now tires muscles. A quick look to the sky tells him he still has a few hours before he goes to meet up with Anko, he can't seem to decide how to tell her about the council meeting without pissing her off. An angry snake summoner is not somebody to fuck with after all.

His thoughts are pulled to one of his earlier actions during his month of preparing for the Jounin exams, around the middle of the second week he had made a small discovery while out in the forest of death. In a small cave hidden by thick foliage Naruto found a small diamond ore deposit, nothing to extravagant but enough to craft something meaningful.

He had removed the ore from the ground and took it to his home where it now lay sealed inside a scroll until he picks up some book on gem cutting and jewelry making, sure he could try to do it on his own but what he has in mind needs to be perfect. Naruto grins at his little plan, looking over his group of clones trying to create styles for the many weapon choices. 'If this works then I won't have many problems dealing with my enemies….in and out of this damned village.'

His thoughts of self-defense are interrupted by a feeling of being watched, carefully so as to not draw attention Naruto scans the area for anything that isn't a clone or a natural part of the forest. Several minutes pass before he shrugs it off as being paranoid and has a quick nap.

**In the trees.**

Zetsu has been trailing the Uzumaki boy since he received the orders and up until this point didn't see anything to extra ordinary about the blond jinchuuriki. Sure when he was younger he had shown a fair amount of promise, but the plant being thought his time in prison had dulled his skills down considerably.

Imagine how surprised the two halves are to see the training the blond is putting himself through, first a beating at the hands of…himself and then weapons training with a large variety of bladed and blunt weapons alike. 'It seems we were wrong about him wouldn't you say?' the white half whispers while grinning at the small army of blond clones. **'It would seem so, let's not make any assumptions until we see something truly worth mentioning.'** The black half replies in an equally hushed tone before the two become one with the tree they crouched in.

**About two hours later.**

Naruto wakes as a huge influx of memories bombards his head, apparently his clones thought it would make a good prank to dispel all at once after storing the weapons again. The sad part is he can't be mad since it was technically him who did it. "Smartass doppelgangers giving me headaches…" he grumbles to himself as he rises to his feet.

Stretching his limbs and thus earning the satisfying popping of various joints Naruto picks up the scrolls holding his gear and heads back to the village. 'Time to prepare her surprise.' He thinks to himself with his foxy grin while jumping through the trees.

_**I'm back! **_

_**Ok so I got evicted…kinda sucks but whatever, I have a new home now and am able to sustain a decent living for the time being which means….I can finally write again! I like to think there is a large crowd of applause in the background as I write this but that just might be my overactive imagination making all that noise.**_

_**Either way you all can finally expect more chapters for both fics coming out on a regular 1-2 week basis as was the norm when I started this damned story. So hooray for me being back, and hooray for my last landlord who all things considered is a pretty awesome human being to whom I owe a lot more than I am willing to tell a bunch of internet strangers.**_

_**I apologize for the wait as usual and am Also sorry this chapter is pretty uneventful, the next couple chapters will make up for that. And for those of you who read the first chapter of 'Uzumaki Dishonored' I am happy to say the second chapter is nearing completion and should be ready in a day or so. **_

_**Have an awesome day filled with joy and all that other bullshit.**_

_**Future-Forgotten.**_


End file.
